ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru
by kaykyaka
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?
1. No Dad!

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter One - No Dad!

Harvard, Cambridge, MA

While things were getting ugly at the Performance Center, the Helmsley family was exchanging celebratory comments with the Head of Science and faculty over the results of the last assignment. Hayworth Horace Helmsley, Triple H's firstborn son and Angelo Jericho, the son of the damned and departed Chris Jericho had all scored incredibly high and the science team was more than impressed.

"If he keeps this up, your son will be graduating about two years early. I've never seen such a high level of intelligence from any student at Harvard science, ever," the Head of Science said and Chyna rubbed her son's head lovingly.

"He gets it from me, not his father," Chyna said as Hunter was making fart jokes with the other students who were insanely jealous of Hayworth and Angelo's academic achievement.

"All that money and you still suck, in your face jerks," Hunter said to the other students and Hayworth sighed.

"No Dad!" Hayworth said pulling his father away from the other students. "If you keep bragging on me, Angelo and I are going to catch Hell,"

"Or Heaven when Shawn gets here, he's gonna be so stoked when he finds out my son is way smarter than his," Hunter continued to brag and Joanie tried to warn Shawn that her husband was functioning on a whole new level of obnoxious. She texted Shawn but HBK's phone was switched off.

"Dad Cameron doesn't even go to Harvard," Hayworth said confused at his father's comments.

"Exactly, dumbass wasn't smart enough to get in," Hunter said shaking the lecturer's hand.

"Who wasn't smart enough to get in?" Miss Alexander asked Hayworth.

"My god brother Cameron Cade Michaels, he's my father's best friend's son which I'm sure you could tell by the way my dad's been trashing him for the past few minutes," Hayworth said unimpressed by his father's attitude.

"Cameron Cade Michaels, why does that name sound so familiar?" Miss Alexander wondered and she reached into her lab coat for her cell phone and did a search through her files.

"What are you doing?" Angelo Jericho asked her as she scrolled through her archive of student files.

"I thought that name sounded familiar," she said turning her phone to Hunter. "Is this the boy you were just trashing?"

Hunter looked down at a picture of what was definitely HBK's firstborn son.

"Even his photos suck, dude can't match up to you in any way Hayworth," Hunter continued to brag.

"Dad stop!" Hayworth insisted losing his patience. "Why do you have a picture of Cameron on your phone?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Don't be jealous I received an application last year but it was withdrawn before we could process it," Miss Alexander said.

Hayworth, Angelo, Chyna and Hunter frowned.

"Cameron applied to come to Harvard?" Chyna asked confused.

"Obviously he failed so let's not rub his face in it alright?" Hayworth said feeling bad for his god brother.

"Actually he got in. We wrote to him and told him he could start the same time as you, Angelo, Remi and RJ Orton but we never heard back from him," Miss Alexander said and everyone gasped.

"Cameron got into Harvard?!" they all said in unison.

"Yeah and that's not all. Cameron Cade Michaels actually got the highest score out of all of you guys for the entrance exam, so your son is not the smartest Hunter. Shawn Michaels well done on having such a brilliant son," Miss Alexander said to HBK who had just turned up to hear the news about Cameron getting into Harvard.

"I can't believe he didn't go for it Shawn," Chyna said to HBK while Hunter threw himself down on the ground and threw the biggest temper tantrum a grown man had ever thrown in the history of time.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! My son is a loser, a loser, just like his mom! This is your fault Joanie, why couldn't you speak more than five languages? Did you ever think that someone might need to learn Farsi, how selfish can one woman be?!" Hunter complained while Hayworth gawked at his father's behaviour in front of the Harvard science faculty.

The Head cleared his throat, "Anyway congratulations Hayworth, you're still the smartest kid in your family. Clearly that was no easy feat given your father's extraordinary resemblance to the apes at Cambridge Zoo," the Head of Science said shaking Hayworth's hand.

"Actually those apes clean up after themselves, I still have to pick up after my husband," Chyna explained and the science team nodded with sympathy. "Its like I'm a single mother sometimes, raising three children and their ape father,"

"Dad get up, stop throwing banana peels at everyone!" Hayworth said as Hunter began to throw discarded banana peels that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Wow I'm starving," Angelo said catching one of the bananas before it hit the ground. "I stayed up all night waiting for these results I've barely eaten a thing,"

"Well it worked because you only scored one point less than Hayworth," the Head of Science said.

"You should be proud of yourself Angelo," Miss Alexander said shaking Angelo's hand.

Hunter gaffed, "Yeah, you're almost as smart as my son, just like your father was always one step behind me. Way-to carry on the family tradition Angelo. How did you get into Harvard anyway? If I were you I'd quit now and go figure out how to marry into my family instead,"

"You mean the way you tried to marry into the McMahon family?" Shawn said to Hunter who was still on the floor pouting.

"I tried Shawn I didn't succeed, just like your son tried to get into Harvard and failed. What's with that Shawn? Did you even know that he applied?" Hunter said confused.

"No but I'll talk to him about it later, now for the love of God, get up off the floor and pick up all these bananas!" Shawn said and Hunter started to throw his arms around like a real monkey.

The Harvard science faculty gasped in horror, "My God, its like he's degenerating," the Head of Science said and Hayworth sighed.

"That's exactly what's he's doing, he's a Degenerate," he said sadly.

"Some of us get it worse than others," Shawn explained and he forced Hunter up to his feet. "We gotta talk, something happened at the PC while we were celebrating Roman's cancer miracle,"

"Okay let me just make out with Joanie real quick and we'll talk," Hunter said and he French kissed Chyna who couldn't have said no even if she wanted to and Hayworth looked up to the Heavens and pleaded with God to send him a new father.

Hey that didn't work for me, Jesus replied and Hayworth sulked.

Jesus told him that Dads could be hard work but you still have to do what they say.

"Fine I won't pray for you to find me a new father anymore," Hayworth told Jesus and he grabbed his girlfriend and Angelo followed them to the dorms, far away from the make out session that had ensued between his parents and an appalled Harvard faculty while Shawn got rid of the bananas that were all over the floor.

"Mr. Michaels if you ever do find out why your son decided not to come here try to get him to reconsider. Mr. Hayworth Helmsley has a very bright future here but with his father being such a head case, it might bode you all well to be around someone with a lot more, um, let's say maturity?" the Head of the Science team said to Shawn who nodded.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises, I'm sure my son had a very good reason for not coming here," Shawn said and he truly wanted to know what that good reason was.


	2. DX Sucks! Part 1

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Two - DX Sucks! - Part 1

Performance Center, Orlando, FL, 10am

After leaving Harvard with more questions than answers DX were on their way to sort out an issue that had arisen over the weekend between NXT and the WWE roster. A furious Bayley had contacted Lita and told her that she wanted to quit the main roster and go back to NXT. It came out of the blue and when Amy told Shawn, HBK was tasked with the job of talking sense into the apparently troubled WWE Superstar. The problem was exacerbated by the fact that Bayley was not interested in talking, in fact, she had attacked several WWE Superstars, along with some of the NXT women and the last thing the former NXT Champion wanted to do was talk some more. She had already made up her mind and she wanted out but Shawn was not having it.

On their way from Boston however, DX were hit with a legal document that also demanded their immediate attention and they had to decide which issue to take on first.

"Okay you go inside, let me call the office and take care of this," Shawn said to Hunter.

"Why do I have to deal with Bayley, Shawn you're so much better at talking to the girls than I am, why don't you let me talk to the office and you go in there?" Hunter said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Hunter you are too soft," he said gently admiring his wife's photo on his phone. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"I am not!" Hunter protested.

"Yes you are, you are way too soft on the girls. You have got to take a hard stance with Bayley and let her know that she cannot conduct herself like this and expect to stay with our company. She's supposed to be a role model for crying out loud," Shawn said.

"Pretty hard to be a role model when your best friend marries Seth Rollins. I know for a fact that she's hella pissed about that union going down the way it did," Hunter said and Shawn frowned at Hunter's use of the word "hella".

"Hella?" he said. "What is this 2002? Who the Hell says Hella in 2023?!"

"I'm bringing it back, everything comes full circle Shawn, well everything except your hairline," Hunter said and Shawn pushed Hunter towards the door of the PC.

"Get in there and lay down the law, I'm going to call the office. Don't leave until order is restored, NXT is your baby and Bayley needs to remember who's in charge around here," Shawn said.

"But Shawn!" Hunter protested but Shawn was already climbing back into the DX Machine thinking fondly of the only woman that mattered to him, his wife.

Hunter sighed and pulled a DX hankerchief out of his blazer to wipe the sweat off his brow.  
The sweat wasn't coming from the Florida heat, it was coming from nerves. He didn't want to deal with Bayley, her behaviour was extraordinarily familiar and she was acting like a certain ex-wife was right now and that wasn't good for anybody.

"Okay I can do this," Hunter said and he reached into his pocket to put away his handkerchief when something tickled his knuckles. "Hey what's this?" he said looking at his hand and a little spider sat on his index finger. "Hey its Blinky!" he said with joy recognizing the very rare spider he had taking a liking to on Hayworth's first day at Harvard. "How did you get into my pocket?"

Blinkly blinked and Hunter interpreted, "Oh you wanna make up since you rejected my Peruvian fruit fly pie? Seriously Blinky I spent all night making that and you turned your nose up at it. That was not cool! I thought spiders were supposed to be nice?!"

Blinky scratched his head with his fourth leg wondering why this human was getting so upset and he crawled back into Hunter's pocket to get away from the noise coming from Hunter's mouth.

"Fine walk way like you always do Blinky, we need to talk about your behaviour, this conversation is not over!" Hunter said and he walked into the PC totally forgetting about Bayley and now his focus was on re-training one of the rarest spiders in the world and also one of the most deadliest.

Inside the Performance Center, Bayley had taken the middle of the ring and everyone was surrounding her. She seemed to have gotten a lot of the wrestlers mad. The had gotten her mad too by taking sides against her. Bayley seemed to have created division amongst the rosters of NXT and the WWE by making Sacha out to be the worst person in the world for not letting her be her maid of honour and choosing Alexa Bliss instead. Now Sacha was some sort of treacherous snake while Bayley was the usurped former best friend of the Boss and Architect. Not only that but she was also flanked by some of the toughest NXT talent in Shayna Baszler, Undisupted Era and a reluctant Bianca Belair and Mia Yim. Bianca and Ember Moon were actually friends so it was hard to see her allegiances being questioned by a woman everyone in NXT respected. If she didn't side with Bayley it would be career suicide, or at least that's what Bayley would have everyone think. Somehow Bayley had convinced everyone that she had some sort of say in who got called up from NXT next and Hunter was about to put a bullet in that theory right now.

"Everyone get out of my way, Bayley and I need to have a little talk," Hunter said and the NXT roster split like the Red Sea at Hunter's appearance and the WWE roster laughed as they dispersed like little children.

Bayley folded her arms, "I have nothing to say to you, where's Shawn? I need to talk to someone with a little more guts and a sweeter move set,"

Hunter liked Bayley's tough look, the all black Bayley Black Heart was cool and he welcomed the creative change in her if only it was just an idea. But it wasn't; Hunter was getting a first hand look at the new Bayley and if he liked what he saw, he wouldn't like it for much longer.

"I'm sorry Bayley its just me, Shawn had some business to take care of so if you got something to say you better say it to me," Hunter said.

"I don't have anything to say to you. You love Sacha and you love Seth, so therefore I hate you just like I hate them," Bayley said and Hunter smiled. "What the Hell are you smiling at?" Bayley said in disgust.

"You don't hate Seth and Sacha, Bayley you love them and deep down inside I know you want them to be together. You're just mad because you and Sacha had a fight and she got married before you could make up. Why don't you just put this behind you and enjoy seeing your friends fall in love like you always wanted? Didn't you always want Sacha and Seth to get together eventually?" Hunter said.

"No, well maybe I did but that was until Sacha and Seth betrayed me by making Alexa Bliss maid of honour and leaving me out in the dark while they decided to live happily ever after without me," Bayley said.

"Well there's no stopping that from changing Bayley, you could all still live happily ever after. All you have to do is get along with Alexa Bliss," Hunter said. "She not the one you're mad at after all, so why make her the target of your anger?"

"I couldn't care less about Alexa Bliss, eventually she'll eat herself into depression and disappear back to the black hole she came from," Bayley said and Hunter couldn't believe the utterly heartless words that were coming from Bayley's mouth.

Neither could Alexa and she ran away in a flood of tears much to Seth and Sacha's distress as they stood with the rest of the WWE roster in shock.

"Lexi wait!" Seth said and he ran after Alexa and Sacha turned to go after her too but something froze her to the ground. It was her rage and she made sure to let Bayley know just how mad she was by jumping into the ring, over Hunter and right onto Bayley.

"Hey that's enough, break it up!" Hunter said separating the two former Women's Champions. "Bayley your attitude is unacceptable. You apologize to Alexa or you will never see another Championship match in the WWE, do you understand?"

Seth managed to get Alexa back into the PC but she was still an emotional wreck. Bayley's words really cut deep. Seeing her so distressed seemed to motivate Bayley to be even meaner.

"Aw what's wrong Lexi? There, there, I'm sure Seth will pretend not to feel the same way. After all it wasn't just me who wanted to throw up when Sacha made you her maid of honor, and yeah that pun was totally intended," Bayley said smiling at herself proudly. "Seth hates you just as much as I do. In fact, we used to make fun of how long it took you to learn wrestling moves back at NXT. You only got called up because Hunter knew you couldn't cut it at NXT. You were a loser then and you're a loser now. Careful Seth, if you keep hanging out with Sacha's new best friend you'll be a fat loser too. You should hang out with me instead, I'm mean, I'm bad and I'm sexy. Look at this body," Bayley said running her hands across her torso suggestively, "Not a trace of fat on it, you've seen it up close though so I guess I don't have to remind you how hot Bayley Black Heart is,"

Bayley jumped down off of the ring apron and headed for Seth, who was suddenly covered by Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

"Get back," Roman said to Bayley firmly. "Ain't nobody interested in your nasty evil ass, let alone our boy Seth,"

Bayley twirled her ponytail cockily while Hunter looked on from the middle of the ring holding back a furious Sacha Banks.

"Is it just me or is this the coolest Bayley has ever been?" Hunter said to Sacha.

"It's just you," Sacha said trying to get out of Hunter's iron like grip. She knew Bayley was going to make another move on Seth and she had to get to her husband while Hunter put together the first promo for Bayley Black Heart in his head.

"Bayley Black Heart sounds too much like Bret Hart and the Hart Family. I think I'll call her Bayley Black," Hunter said thoughtfully.

"You mean like Alisteir Black?" Sacha said.

"No I was actually thinking more like Tyler Black, you know Seth's old indie name. Maybe I'll put them all together and they can be the Black Family, like the Wyatt Family only thinner and more ripped," Hunter said and Sacha had heard enough.

"I think Shawn should talk to us while you handle the office stuff Hunter, you obviously have no idea how serious this is," Sacha said as Hunter ran through marketing ideas and match ups while Bayley continued her vicious verbal assault on a very vulnerable Alexa Bliss.

"I want you out of my life Bliss, its either you go or I do. This company is not big enough for the both of us Fatty," Bayley continued and Alexa tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't get over how mean Bayley was being.

"Why are you being so mean to me Bayley, it's not my fault Sacha chose me to be her maid of honour. If you weren't trying to hit on her fiancé maybe she wouldn't have chosen me over you, I wouldn't never do something like what you did, I would never let Seth see me naked," Alexa said and Bayley laughed.

"Yeah that's because you're too fat to do what I did. Like Seth would ever wanna see you naked, he'd be better off going to a Sumo show he'd see less fat that's for sure you fat little bitch," Bayley said and Seth couldn't stand behind Dean and Roman one minute longer.

"You say you're sorry Bayley," Seth said to Bayley which was probably the worst thing Seth could have done.

Sacha tried to wrestle free from Hunter as she could see what was about to happen.

"Bayley get back here and face me you coward, leave Seth out of this. This is about us, not him. Damn it Hunter let me go!" Sacha said.

"No actually Bayley Black Heart is better than Bayley Black, I would go with Black Bayley but I wouldn't want people to think I was introducing an African American character, not that there's anything wrong with being African American," Hunter continued to muse. Sacha thought she had an opening as it seemed that Hunter was starting to get lost in his thoughts and loosen his grip a little. She was about to get free when a little spider crawled down her shoulder into her hand.

"What the Hell, where did you come from?" Sacha said as the little pink and yellow spider sat on her thumb. "No time for you little guy, I gotta get my husband out of trouble,"

Sacha shook the little spider off of her hand but Summer, one of the rarest spiders in all of the world did not budge. "Hey get off of me spider!" Sacha said furiously and Hunter noticed the familiar looking spider.

"Hey Summer, what are you doing here?" Hunter said reaching for the rare spider from the Harvard science department but Sacha had already broken free and she ran over to Bayley and pulled her down to the ground by her ponytail.

"I told you to stay away from my husband!" Sacha said furiously and she pummelled Bayley much to everyone's delight. Nearly everyone that is, the NXT faithful were not so impressed at what was happening to their new locker room leader Bayley Black Heart.

"Get off me you pink haired loser!" Bayley said and she slapped Sacha across the face which caused Alexa to pounce on Bayley much to Seth 's shock and displeasure.

"Get off her Lexi!" Seth said pulling Bayley up and Alexa looked up at Seth stunned and she wasn't the only one.

Hunter's mouth dropped thinking Seth had just done the dumbest thing ever and that was pretty bad considering Hunter was the king of doing dumb things. Now it looked like Seth was following in his footsteps.

"You're defending Bayley?!" Alexa said to Seth in shock and Bayley patted Seth's chest in approval.

"Pros before hos, right Rollins? I told you Seth can't stand you, he's just pretending to like you because he married Sacha's dumbass. He never ever wanted you to be Sacha's friend let alone his. Isn't that right old friend?" Bayley said smiling at Seth proudly.

Seth nodded, "She's right, she didn't have to say it like that but she's right. I would be fine if you never stepped foot in this company and even though she's acting like a toxic waste basket right now I would never let you hurt a hair on Bayley's head. Whatever's going on between Bayley and Sacha will work itself out but I don't want you to misunderstand our business for my kindness," Seth said and he turned to Bayley while Alexa tried to process what the Hell was going on. She didn't know if Seth really liked her now or not. "You still need to make this right, so say you're sorry for what you said and let's get on with our lives. You have to come back to work Bayley, you can't stay here at NXT, this locker room's nothing but a bad influence on you," Seth said.

"No Sacha's a bad influence on you Seth," Bayley said pointing her finger at Seth. "You've gotten soft old friend. I want you to think about this long and hard okay? Then you call me when you come to your senses and you drop that bitch and her blond haired lard ass pretend-friend Alexa Bliss," Bayley said and she kissed Seth on the lips before Sacha broke it with her fist.

"Wow how hot is Bayley right now huh?" Hunter said from the ring and everyone looked at him like he was crazy as Bayley disappeared with the NXT roster behind her, cheering the song of Bayley Black Heart all the way. The WWE roster was speechless.

"Thank God she's finally gone. Seth are you okay?" Roman asked his friend concerned as was everyone else.

Seth felt his lips, they were trembling as his fingertips felt the peach lip gloss residue of a Bayley Black Heart kiss sticking to him there like a dream or a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He was very amused by the fact that Bayley wore peach lip gloss; even in her Black Hearted state of mind there was something still really sweet about her. There was something behind that kiss too, something he never knew existed but it was now coating the fine line of his newly happily married lips. Alexa and Sacha looked at Seth like he had grown a third head and two of those heads where looking at him thinking the same thing.


	3. DX Sucks! Part 2

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain – Hunter goes to Peru

Chapter Five – Extra Degenerate Activity

Harvard, Cambridge, MA

In Hayworth's room Hunter was feeding Blinky, Summer and Justice. He was not happy about Sasha Banks taking time off work to make a movie with John Cena and The Rock.

"When are Amy, Trish and Melina gonna learn to stay out of DX Inc business? It's not like I get involved in all their Christian stuff. Sacha needs to work and be around Seth, they're newlyweds for crying out loud. You'd think ATM would be more sensitive to their marital needs. Roman's illness took such a toil on the locker room and now ATM wanna take Seth's reward for healing Roman away by putting his wife in a movie with the two people he hates the most in this business? I don't think so Blinky," Hunter said and Blinky nodded. Hunter turned his attention to Summer who hadn't eaten in awhile, "What's with you?" he asked her and he heard her sigh. "Look I know you miss the pink haired lady, that's Sacha Banks she's the woman I'm talking about. You met her for two minutes and you already miss her, now imagine how Seth is going to feel when she's on location in Los Angeles or somewhere other than by her husband?"

Summer sighed, as much as deadly spiders could and Hayworth entered his room to find his father still talking to the three deadliest spiders in all of Central America.

"Dad, are you done? I need to get those spiders back in the lab before Miss. Alexander dumps me," Hayworth said. "Say goodbye to them already,"

"No! I'll never say goodbye to Blinky, Summer and Justice. Go find a tarantula and give it to your girlfriend to do experiments on, you're not having my spiders,"

"They are not your spiders dad, you're turning into a mad person, how long have you been talking to them? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Hayworth protested and Miss Alexander came in behind him.

Hunter clung to the container he had built for the spiders refusing to let them go, "You can break up with my son, break his heart into a million pieces. But I'll be damned if I let you take my spiders away from me you hot sick science freak!" Hayworth said to Miss Alexander.

"Okay Hunter, let's make a deal. I know how much you love these rare and extremely dangerous spiders so how about you go with us on a research trip to Peru," Miss. Alexander suggested and Hayworth shook his head furiously.

"Miss Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Hayworth said ushering his girlfriend out of his dorm.

"What, its the perfect solution. Your father comes on the trip he gets to hang out with the spiders and we get to do some research, it's a win-win!" she argued.

"There is no such thing as a win-win with my father. We'll probably end up getting arrested and thrown into prison for defacing some ancient Peruvian monastery before we get any research done. We cannot under any circumstances take my father to Peru with us!" Hayworth argued.

"I'm sorry Shawn you'll have to take care of things down at DX Inc by yourself for awhile. Why? I'll tell you why you cross-eyed bastard, I'm going to Peru!" Hunter said and Hayworth could feel the vein pop in Shawn's head from over the phone. It was the same vein that was popping in his head right now.

Hunter hung up on a highly agitated HBK, "Shawn's over the moon, he couldn't be happier to be running things by himself. So when do we leave?" Hunter asked Miss. Alexander and Hayworth.

"We leave in the morning, you can leave anytime you want because we're not going anywhere with you!" Hayworth said before turning to Miss Alexander. "I refuse to go to a foreign country with my father,"

"Hey give me that back!" Hunter insisted as Hayworth grabbed the spiders and headed to the lab.

"He's taking them to the lab don't worry you can see them tomorrow," Miss. Alexander assured Hunter.

"Here take this picture of Sacha Banks, she's Summer's favourite," Hunter said giving Miss. Alexander an 8 by 10 photo of Sacha Banks.

"Do you always carry pictures of beautiful women around in your pocket?" Miss. Alexander asked suspiciously looking at the photo of the Boss.

"Trust me I'd rather be dating her," Hunter said. "What are you waiting for go put it in the box before Summer gets separation anxiety,"

"I think your son has that, no that's not it, he actually gets happy when you're not around," Miss. Alexander said.

"I'm getting separation anxiety myself, I can't stand being apart from my spiders. What are you doing to them in that lab?" Hunter said walking with Miss. Alexander who was looking at Sacha's photo with great admiration.

"Wow Seth Rollins sure is a lucky man, this woman is beautiful," Miss. Alexander said. "Is she a natural pink?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear what I said," Hunter said as they walked to the lab.

"We're testing the poison to see how to reduce its power. You know to reduce the number of deaths by deadly spider bite," Miss. Alexander explained.

"How do you test the poison?" Hunter asked the scientist.

"On other spiders. We inject the poison into their fangs and we see how they react. Most of them die, so far not one spider has shown any immunity to the spiders' poison," Miss. Alexander explained.

"Wow so my spiders are the most dangerous. So then how come one of my Superstars survived after Blinky bit her on the neck for being a nasty little bitch?" Hunter said referring to the evil version of Bayley known as Bayley Black Heart and her near death experience at the Performance Center.

"One of your Superstars survived a spider bite from one of these spiders?" Miss. Alexander said incredulous. "That's impossible,"

"Wait I know this," Hunter said thinking of the Scripture Shawn always said whenever he said something couldn't be done. "With man it is impossible but with God all things are possible," he remembered.

"Oh so you prayed for her to be healed and God healed her," Miss. Alexander said and Hunter shook his head.

"No I didn't pray I actually wanted her to die, Seth Rollins prayed and God healed her," Hunter said.

"Seth Rollins, isn't he the guy that married Sacha Banks in New York City? He's a Christian?" Miss. Alexander said.

"He is now, thanks to my evangelizing DX partner Shawn Michaels. He thinks the Sinners' Prayer is the end all be all of life, Seth said it one time and God gave him this Gift of Prayer. It's pretty cool man," Hunter said.

"Wow, Sacha sure is a lucky woman," Miss. Alexander said and Hunter picked up on a strange tone in the scientist's voice.

"You know my son is pretty special too, after all he is the smartest man in Harvard," Hunter said bragging on Hayworth who was a lot younger and smarter than Seth Rollins. The Game suddenly felt the urge to sing his son's praises to his Brainiac Harvard girlfriend who suddenly seemed captivated by the WWE Superstar.

"I think you should go pack Mr. Helmsley, this might take awhile. You can see Blinky, Summer and -"

"- Justice," Hunter filled in. "He's the one with the thick hair on his legs, he's the Roman Reigns of spiders, Summer's the blond one,"

"You mean the deadliest one," Miss. Alexander corrected Hunter. "You're lucky Summer wasn't the one who bit Bayley, I don't think even God could have saved her life then,"

"With man it is impossible but with God, all things are possible," Hunter repeated and Miss. Alexander smiled as Hunter left to pack after blowing a kiss to Blinky, Summer and Justice.

"I hope so because I want something I thought was impossible until now," Miss. Alexander said and she pulled out her research documents on the domestication of the world's deadliest spiders. "If this trip goes according to plan, we can improve law enforcement and counter terrorism in a whole new way. If these spiders can take a liking to someone as reprehensible as Hunter Hurst Helmsley, detect danger from an evil Bayley or be loving towards a beautiful woman like Sasha Banks, who's to say they can't be like cats or dogs?" Miss Alexander looked at Blinky, Summer and Justice fondly. "There's only one thing that you guys don't have going for you and that's your size. Call me the Vince McMahon of arachnids because I'm going to make you guys into the John Cena and Dwayne Johnson of the spider kingdom,"

Blinky, Summer and Justice exchanged glances wondering why the science lady was looking at them like that and suddenly spider separation anxiety started to set in and a certain Bonehead was desperately missed.

The next day Miss. Alexander approached Hayworth Helmsley and Angelo Jericho about her idea before they left for Peru. She wanted Hunter to assign the spiders to a group of Superstars before they headed out; she wanted Hunter to allocate Blinky to himself, Summer to Sasha Banks and Justice to Roman Reigns to see how the spiders behaved around them. If they behaved appropriately, she would use them as a case study to make her case for the domestication of the world's deadliest spiders. Hunter of course refused to split up Blinky, Summer and Justice.

"You broke up the Shield, why can't you break up these three spiders?" Angelo Jericho argued.

"You're talking about my spiders, where do you get off comparing my spiders to those Shield ingrates?" Hunter argued offended and Hayworth rolled his eyes.

"They're not your spiders Dad they belong to Harvard, now go give them away before we leave otherwise you're not coming with us," Hayworth warned his father.

"Hey I pay your tuition I can go with you if I want regardless of if you're there are not," Hunter said and he turned to the box where Blinky, Summer and Justice were sleeping. "I don't want to break you guys up but if a lifetime of factions breaking up has shown me anything its that one day, you'll all be WWE Champion but only one of you will marry Sacha Banks,"

Summer crawled around the picture of Sacha Banks in excitement at the mention of the Boss' name and Hunter wondered if there were some kind of love interest that Seth should be worried about between Summer and Sasha.

"Can spiders be same-sex orientated? Are human-spider relationships common amongst girl spiders?" he asked Miss. Alexander.

"That is the strangest question I've ever been asked in my life," the scientist replied. "I question the origin of your species Mr Helmsley, everyday you prove that there is a sub-level of intelligence that very few of us knew existed until we met you,"

"You're such a moron," Hayworth said shaking his head at his father's thought process. "Please go now before we miss our flight,"

"Hey they seem a little anxious, what did you say to my spiders Miss Alex?" Hunter demanded but Hayworth slammed the door in his face before Miss. Alexander could reply.

Angelo Jericho paced around excitedly. "I can't wait to see what we find in Peru, my sister counting on me to bring back something that eliminates dry skin,"

"I think there's someone for that, its called lotion." Hayworth said sarcastically.

"No I mean so that your skin never gets dry, ever," Angelo said. "Her skin is really bad, she didn't get my share of the skin, my father had great skin,"

"So does your mother," Miss Alexander said thinking of Chyna.

"You mean mothers," Hayworth said thinking of Stephanie.

"Nevermind," Angelo said and he left to get his luggage and Hayworth turned to Miss Alexander.

"What was that about mothers, how many moms does Angelo have?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Two, it's complicated, it also explains a lot about him," Hayworth said. "You know there's a chance my father doesn't assign Summer and Justice to Sasha Banks and Roman Reigns,"

"If he comes back with all three spiders we'll take them to Peru with us, it would just be really helpful so see how they interact with humans they trust instead of just your father. They really like him, why do you think they took such a liking too him when everyone can barely stand to be in the same room as him, especially you?" Miss Alexander said.

"I don't know I don't even want to think about it, although I admit its pretty cool having a father with the ability to handle three of the world's deadliest spiders," Hayworth said and Miss Alexander smiled darkly to herself. If all went according to plan soon Blinky, Summer and Justice would be out of the Game's hands in the hands of the Pentagon. Hayworth didn't know that yet but what Hunter's firstborn son didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	4. I Hate New York

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru  
Author: Kaykyaka  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: T  
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Four – I Hate New York

Manhattan, New York City, New York

Carla McCool couldn't get out of New York City and nobody could get in thanks to the return of the witch of the Hudson River. The witch had returned and taken over the entire city of New York and ATM were praying over-time to get her out. They were trying to get back into New York City and Seth Rollins was trying to get to them but he was stuck in diverted traffic.

"What is going on?" Seth wondered and he was suddenly approached by Randy Orton who was in a taxi driving in the opposite direction. Seth was amazed at how good Randy always looked, even at his age he always looked like the premium choice for the cover of Men's Health magazine.  
"Well if you had prayed before leaving Orlando you would know that there's a spiritual battle raging over New York City right now. Get out your prayer shawl and pray now," Randy told Seth in his deep rugged Midwest voice.

"What am I praying for?" Seth said unwrapping his prayer shawl. "I'm still tired from the last prayer,"

"For the witch of the Hudson River to be destroyed," Randy said. "The witch has taken over all of New York City and ATM need your help in fighting her. What are you waiting for?"

"Aren't you going to pray too?" Seth asked Randy.

"Prayer's not my Gift I can only go so far, your prayers will get God's attention," Randy said and Seth prayed for the witch of the Hudson River to be destroyed.

There was a loud noise and the bridge started to shake furiously.

Randy looked down, the witch was pissed and the bridge was starting to break.

"Keep it up!" Randy said to Seth. "She's fighting you but she can't beat you. Keep praying Seth!"

As the sky turned black New York suddenly fell into temporary darkness. The witch rattled all the people journeying in and out of New York City but a few moments later, everything was back to normal and the traffic flowed as it would on an ordinary day.

Trish called Randy a few seconds later and said the witch was gone. Seth had done it and ATM were on their way to meet him at Carla's Cushions in New York City.

"You did it!" Randy said hugging Seth who had just finished praying and was as white as ivory.

Once again the prayer had exhausted him and he felt very weak. He squeezed Randy for strength and the King's Oracle asked the Lord to strengthen the Prayer Warrior. "You okay, can I buy you a drink?"

"Man that was intense, I've never felt anything so evil before in my life," Seth said coming back around to himself slowly and Randy didn't think it was a good idea for Seth to drive right now. Seth needed his wife Sasha Banks.

He called Beth Hardy and asked her to Transend Sasha into the car so that she could drive for her husband while he recovered from another bout of intense prayer of intercession. Beth agreed and she Transcended both Sasha and Bayley who wondered what on Earth had just happened.

"Sasha take the wheel I need to talk to Seth," Randy said getting into the back of Seth's Escalade.

"What the Hell we were just in Miami," Bayley said getting next to Sasha in the passenger's seat while Randy got close to Seth in the back.

"Why didn't you pray before you left for New York?" Randy asked Seth.

"Aren't you a prophet?" Seth said.

"Yes I am," Randy said.

"Well then you already know why I didn't pray, I got into an argument with Sasha," Seth said.

"So I guess its all my fault right?" Sasha said overhearing them.

"You drive and stay out of this," Randy warned Sasha.

"Hey he's my husband and whatever you say to him you can say to me," Sasha insisted.

"Your husband just saved an entire city from a very powerful witch, if I were you I'd drive the car and keep my mouth shut. If you had any idea how powerful Seth is you'd treat him with a lot more respect Banks," Randy said firmly.

"I respect my husband but I won't tolerate secrets and he won't tell me what he saw after he prayed for Bayley to be healed from a deadly spider bite," Sasha explained and Bayley gulped realizing that if it wasn't for Seth she'd be dead right now and she was very grateful to him for saving her life.

"You see how immature she is?" Seth said to Randy with a deep breath. "I can't please her, she's like a child,"

Randy was not happy with Sasha at all and he nodded in agreement with Seth, "And what's worse is she's distracting you from your Gift but don't worry she won't after today. My wife will set her straight after we meet up at Carla's Cushions," Randy said and Sasha frowned.

"Set me straight?" she said. "I wanna know what's so bad he can't tell me,"

"Tell me and I'll decide how bad it is," Randy said and Seth told him what he saw when he was praying for Bayley. "Yeah you can't tell her that," Randy agreed.

"I know but she won't get off my case," Seth said.

"I'm going to my mom's at least she appreciates me," Sasha said.

"Your mom is on my side Banks you need to grow up," Seth argued and Bayley frowned at Randy.

"I can't believe the honeymoon's over," she said as Seth and Sasha started to argue.

"Don't worry they won't be arguing for much longer, there's just too much at stake," Randy said knowing Seth was going to need to be free from all distractions, including his own wife. He had a powerful Gift and God needed him to be focused.

"Isn't marriage important to God? I mean why would He want Seth to keep anything from his wife?" Bayley asked Randy.

"Because Sasha is an immature brat who doesn't understand spiritual stuff," Seth replied.

"You didn't even know how to spell God's name until you got this Gift!" Sasha protested.

Randy smiled; it was like Trish and he were back in the day. All they did was argue and it took a while but they finally couldn't get enough of each other and today they had a beautiful family with a son who was also gifted with Prophecy. If Seth told Sasha what he saw she wouldn't know how to deal with it.

"Grow up Sacha," Seth said.

"Leave me alone!" Sasha replied and they argued all the way to Manhattan and Bayley couldn't be more relieved to see Amy, Trish and Melina who was back from Egypt after stopping a coup in Cairo.

"So they're finally arguing like a real married couple," Trish said and Amy and Melina assured Bayley not to worry. "They'll get through this, its just the growing pains of being a real husband and wife. Married people fight all the time its healthy,"

"But I hate it when they fight," Bayley said. "Especially when its because of me,"

"Bayley its not your fault, its that freaking witch of the Hudson River that's behind all of this. God wouldn't even need Seth if it wasn't for her, trust me you are not responsible for any of this," Lita assured Bayley who nodded. Trish rolled her eyes at Amy, she hated it when the Anointed one said things without checking with her first, especially when those things were not True.

"Can I give you all a hug?" Bayley said and ATM hugged her first. She definitely needed it.

Randy came over to them, "We need to distract Sasha so Seth can keep praying unfettered," he said to Trish.

"I already called The Rock and John Cena," Trish said and Bayley frowned.

"Why did you call those two old guys?" she asked confused.

"To offer Sasha the opportunity of a lifetime, one that will require her to be off the road for the next 6 weeks," Trish said.

"You mean, Seth's gonna be by himself?" Bayley asked. "I can't understand how that would be a good thing,"

"Well you don't have to understand it Bayley as long as we do that's all that matters," Trish said firmly and she went over to Seth and Sasha who were making unreasonable demands of each other.

"All I'm asking is for you to trust me, I can't tell you what I saw it would crush you, I know you can't handle it," Seth explained.

"The only thing that's crushing me is this conversation," Sasha said pouting and she turned to Randy for answers. "What is it? What did he tell you he saw? Is it really so bad that I can't handle it?" she asked The King's Oracle.

"It's not that you can't handle it Sasha, its what you'll do about it. You've already wasted so much time with your constant bitching, if Seth tells you what he saw after he prayed for Bayley he'll spend all his time having to deal with your crap he won't be of any use to us. We actually need his help, got it?" Randy said firmly and Sasha nodded.

"Yeah I got it," Sacha said calmly and she turned back to her husband. "I'm sorry Seth I just don't like being left in the dark, I guess I got some trust issues that I need to resolve,"

Seth nodded. "Yeah and this isn't the time to do that babe. But rest assured you can trust me on this, I might never tell you what I saw and you have to be okay with that," he said and Sasha nodded.

"I do trust you Seth, I mean anyone that can be approached by as many women as you are and not let it tempt him is worthy of my trust," Sasha said caressing Seth's back. "You're the husband I always wanted, so maybe I should start treating you like you mean the world to me because you do mean the world to me,"

Seth blushed, "Okay enough I'm already married," he joked and Sasha slapped him playfully on the arm and Seth kissed her on the lips for awhile.  
ATM and Randy cleared their throats in unison, "Uh-hum," they coughed to get the lovebirds' attention. "We have work to do Seth, Sasha why don't you go spend some valuable time with Bayley to make up for all the time you've wasted fighting with Seth?"

Sasha squeezed Seth's waist, "I can think of a better way to make up with you," she said implicitly and Seth feigned ignorance.

"I told you I'm already married," he said as Sasha flirted with him. "You're wasting your time woman,"

"No she's wasting our time, get outta here Banks. Seth let's go we've got a family intervention to deal with," Trish said taking Seth away from Sacha who let him go reluctuntly.

"Have fun saving the world," she said to him and Seth turned back and watched as his wife left with Bayley.

"Hey where are you guys going, maybe I can meet up with you later?" Seth said but ATM pulled him up into Carla Cushions where Carla, Dan and Charlotte McCool were waiting for them.

"Call me when you're done. I love you!" Sacha yelled out as Seth disappeared into a swanky Manhattan building.

"I love you too!" Seth called back and just like that the Boss and Architect had kissed and made up and Bayley could not have been happier for them. At least for now...


	5. Extra Degenerate Activity

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc.  
Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Five – Extra Degenerate Activity

Harvard, Cambridge, MA

In Hayworth's room Hunter was feeding Blinky, Summer and Justice. He was not happy about Sasha Banks taking time off work to make a movie with John Cena and The Rock.

"When are Amy, Trish and Melina gonna learn to stay out of DX Inc business? It's not like I get involved in all their Christian stuff. Sacha needs to work and be around Seth, they're newlyweds for crying out loud. You'd think ATM would be more sensitive to their marital needs. Roman's illness took such a toil on the locker room and now ATM wanna take Seth's reward for healing Roman away by putting his wife in a movie with the two people he hates the most in this business? I don't think so Blinky," Hunter said and Blinky nodded. Hunter turned his attention to Summer who hadn't eaten in awhile, "What's with you?" he asked her and he heard her sigh. "Look I know you miss the pink haired lady, that's Sacha Banks she's the woman I'm talking about. You met her for two minutes and you already miss her, now imagine how Seth is going to feel when she's on location in Los Angeles or somewhere other than by her husband?"  
Summer sighed, as much as deadly spiders could and Hayworth entered his room to find his father still talking to the three deadliest spiders in all of Central America.

"Dad, are you done? I need to get those spiders back in the lab before Miss. Alexander dumps me," Hayworth said. "Say goodbye to them already,"

"No! I'll never say goodbye to Blinky, Summer and Justice. Go find a tarantula and give it to your girlfriend to do experiments on, you're not having my spiders,"

"They are not your spiders dad, you're turning into a mad person, how long have you been talking to them? Do you know how dangerous they are?" Hayworth protested and Miss Alexander came in behind him.

Hunter clung to the container he had built for the spiders refusing to let them go, "You can break up with my son, break his heart into a million pieces. But I'll be damned if I let you take my spiders away from me you hot sick science freak!" Hayworth said to Miss Alexander.

"Okay Hunter, let's make a deal. I know how much you love these rare and extremely dangerous spiders so how about you go with us on a research trip to Peru," Miss. Alexander suggested and Hayworth shook his head furiously.

"Miss Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Hayworth said ushering his girlfriend out of his dorm.

"What, its the perfect solution. Your father comes on the trip he gets to hang out with the spiders and we get to do some research, it's a win-win!" she argued.

"There is no such thing as a win-win with my father. We'll probably end up getting arrested and thrown into prison for defacing some ancient Peruvian monastery before we get any research done. We cannot under any circumstances take my father to Peru with us!" Hayworth argued.

"I'm sorry Shawn you'll have to take care of things down at DX Inc by yourself for awhile. Why? I'll tell you why you cross-eyed bastard, I'm going to Peru!" Hunter said and Hayworth could feel the vein pop in Shawn's head from over the phone. It was the same vein that was popping in his head right now.

Hunter hung up on a highly agitated HBK, "Shawn's over the moon, he couldn't be happier to be running things by himself. So when do we leave?" Hunter asked Miss. Alexander and Hayworth.

"We leave in the morning, you can leave anytime you want because we're not going anywhere with you!" Hayworth said before turning to Miss Alexander. "I refuse to go to a foreign country with my father,"

"Hey give me that back!" Hunter insisted as Hayworth grabbed the spiders and headed to the lab.

"He's taking them to the lab don't worry you can see them tomorrow," Miss. Alexander assured Hunter.

"Here take this picture of Sacha Banks, she's Summer's favourite," Hunter said giving Miss. Alexander an 8 by 10 photo of Sacha Banks.

"Do you always carry pictures of beautiful women around in your pocket?" Miss. Alexander asked suspiciously looking at the photo of the Boss.

"Trust me I'd rather be dating her," Hunter said. "What are you waiting for go put it in the box before Summer gets separation anxiety,"

"I think your son has that, no that's not it, he actually gets happy when you're not around," Miss. Alexander said.

"I'm getting separation anxiety myself, I can't stand being apart from my spiders. What are you doing to them in that lab?" Hunter said walking with Miss. Alexander who was looking at Sacha's photo with great admiration.

"Wow Seth Rollins sure is a lucky man, this woman is beautiful," Miss. Alexander said. "Is she a natural pink?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear what I said," Hunter said as they walked to the lab.

"We're testing the poison to see how to reduce its power. You know to reduce the number of deaths by deadly spider bite," Miss. Alexander explained.

"How do you test the poison?" Hunter asked the scientist.  
"On other spiders. We inject the poison into their fangs and we see how they react. Most of them die, so far not one spider has shown any immunity to the spiders' poison," Miss. Alexander explained.

"Wow so my spiders are the most dangerous. So then how come one of my Superstars survived after Blinky bit her on the neck for being a nasty little bitch?" Hunter said referring to the evil version of Bayley known as Bayley Black Heart and her near death experience at the Performance Center.

"One of your Superstars survived a spider bite from one of these spiders?" Miss. Alexander said incredulous. "That's impossible,"

"Wait I know this," Hunter said thinking of the Scripture Shawn always said whenever he said something couldn't be done. "With man it is impossible but with God all things are possible," he remembered.

"Oh so you prayed for her to be healed and God healed her," Miss. Alexander said and Hunter shook his head.

"No I didn't pray I actually wanted her to die, Seth Rollins prayed and God healed her," Hunter said.

"Seth Rollins, isn't he the guy that married Sacha Banks in New York City? He's a Christian?" Miss. Alexander said.

"He is now, thanks to my evangelizing DX partner Shawn Michaels. He thinks the Sinners' Prayer is the end all be all of life, Seth said it one time and God gave him this Gift of Prayer. It's pretty cool man," Hunter said.

"Wow, Sacha sure is a lucky woman," Miss. Alexander said and Hunter picked up on a strange tone in the scientist's voice.

"You know my son is pretty special too, after all he is the smartest man in Harvard," Hunter said bragging on Hayworth who was a lot younger and smarter than Seth Rollins. The Game suddenly felt the urge to sing his son's praises to his Brainiac Harvard girlfriend who suddenly seemed captivated by the WWE Superstar.

"I think you should go pack Mr. Helmsley, this might take awhile. You can see Blinky, Summer and -"

"- Justice," Hunter filled in. "He's the one with the thick hair on his legs, he's the Roman Reigns of spiders, Summer's the blond one,"

"You mean the deadliest one," Miss. Alexander corrected Hunter. "You're lucky Summer wasn't the one who bit Bayley, I don't think even God could have saved her life then,"

"With man it is impossible but with God, all things are possible," Hunter repeated and Miss. Alexander smiled as Hunter left to pack after blowing a kiss to Blinky, Summer and Justice.

"I hope so because I want something I thought was impossible until now," Miss. Alexander said and she pulled out her research documents on the domestication of the world's deadliest spiders. "If this trip goes according to plan, we can improve law enforcement and counter terrorism in a whole new way. If these spiders can take a liking to someone as reprehensible as Hunter Hurst Helmsley, detect danger from an evil Bayley or be loving towards a beautiful woman like Sasha Banks, who's to say they can't be like cats or dogs?" Miss Alexander looked at Blinky, Summer and Justice fondly. "There's only one thing that you guys don't have going for you and that's your size. Call me the Vince McMahon of arachnids because I'm going to make you guys into the John Cena and Dwayne Johnson of the spider kingdom,"

Blinky, Summer and Justice exchanged glances wondering why the science lady was looking at them like that and suddenly spider separation anxiety started to set in and a certain Bonehead was desperately missed.

The next day Miss. Alexander approached Hayworth Helmsley and Angelo Jericho about her idea before they left for Peru. She wanted Hunter to assign the spiders to a group of Superstars before they headed out; she wanted Hunter to allocate Blinky to himself, Summer to Sasha Banks and Justice to Roman Reigns to see how the spiders behaved around them. If they behaved appropriately, she would use them as a case study to make her case for the domestication of the world's deadliest spiders. Hunter of course refused to split up Blinky, Summer and Justice.

"You broke up the Shield, why can't you break up these three spiders?" Angelo Jericho argued.

"You're talking about my spiders, where do you get off comparing my spiders to those Shield ingrates?" Hunter argued offended and Hayworth rolled his eyes.

"They're not your spiders Dad they belong to Harvard, now go give them away before we leave otherwise you're not coming with us," Hayworth warned his father.

"Hey I pay your tuition I can go with you if I want regardless of if you're there are not," Hunter said and he turned to the box where Blinky, Summer and Justice were sleeping. "I don't want to break you guys up but if a lifetime of factions breaking up has shown me anything its that one day, you'll all be WWE Champion but only one of you will marry Sacha Banks,"

Summer crawled around the picture of Sacha Banks in excitement at the mention of the Boss' name and Hunter wondered if there were some kind of love interest that Seth should be worried about between Summer and Sasha.

"Can spiders be same-sex orientated? Are human-spider relationships common amongst girl spiders?" he asked Miss. Alexander.

"That is the strangest question I've ever been asked in my life," the scientist replied. "I question the origin of your species Mr Helmsley, everyday you prove that there is a sub-level of intelligence that very few of us knew existed until we met you,"

"You're such a moron," Hayworth said shaking his head at his father's thought process. "Please go now before we miss our flight,"

"Hey they seem a little anxious, what did you say to my spiders Miss Alex?" Hunter demanded but Hayworth slammed the door in his face before Miss. Alexander could reply.

Angelo Jericho paced around excitedly. "I can't wait to see what we find in Peru, my sister counting on me to bring back something that eliminates dry skin,"

"I think there's someone for that, its called lotion." Hayworth said sarcastically.

"No I mean so that your skin never gets dry, ever," Angelo said. "Her skin is really bad, she didn't get my share of the skin, my father had great skin,"

"So does your mother," Miss Alexander said thinking of Chyna.

"You mean mothers," Hayworth said thinking of Stephanie.

"Nevermind," Angelo said and he left to get his luggage and Hayworth turned to Miss Alexander.

"What was that about mothers, how many moms does Angelo have?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Two, it's complicated, it also explains a lot about him," Hayworth said. "You know there's a chance my father doesn't assign Summer and Justice to Sasha Banks and Roman Reigns,"

"If he comes back with all three spiders we'll take them to Peru with us, it would just be really helpful so see how they interact with humans they trust instead of just your father. They really like him, why do you think they took such a liking too him when everyone can barely stand to be in the same room as him, especially you?" Miss Alexander said.

"I don't know I don't even want to think about it, although I admit its pretty cool having a father with the ability to handle three of the world's deadliest spiders," Hayworth said and Miss Alexander smiled darkly to herself. If all went according to plan soon Blinky, Summer and Justice would be out of the Game's hands in the hands of the Pentagon. Hayworth didn't know that yet but what Hunter's firstborn son didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	6. Creepy Little Big Dog Eight Legged Boss

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru  
Author: Kaykyaka  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: T  
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Six – The Creepy Little Big Dog and the Eight-Legged Boss

The Reigns Household, Pensacola, Florida

Roman's wife was standing on the kitchen table while Roman's children were cheering the tiny little spider making its way across the kitchen floor towards their father.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Roman's wife screamed and Roman muscled Hunter towards the door. "Not him, I meant the freaking spider he brought with him!"

"Relax Mrs. Reigns he's not going to hurt you, I mean he might hurt Roman but you're used to overcoming tragedy in this family it'll be like muscle memory for you if Roman gets hurt right?" Hunter joked but Mrs. Reigns didn't think it was so funny when Hunter decided to bring one of the world's deadliest spiders to her house and not just to visit, to stay.

"Now you're sure he's not going to bite my children, or my wife?" Roman asked Hunter.

"I named him after you, he's gonna be like the guard dog you failed to be," Hunter said.

"Didn't Daddy beat you at Wrestlemania?" Roman's daughter asked Hunter.

"It was a fluke, my leg was clearly asleep otherwise I would have kicked out on the 3 count," Hunter said.

"Watch your mouth baby girl he writes my checks," Roman said to his daughter who wasn't sure what that meant, she was much more interested in the little spider crawling towards her mother.

"ROMAN HE'S GONNA BITE ME!" Mrs. Reign's screamed as Justice jumped up on the little kitchen cupboard and onto Roman's wife who was about to pass out.

When nothing bad happened she calmed down and went back to normal.

"He likes you!" Roman said to his wife, "Now that's a spider for my house,"

"Well technically its our house since I paid for it, remember Shawn gets to use the pool on Thursdays after NXT tapings," Hunter said.

"Yeah it was cool when Uncle Shawn was here last Thursday baptizing all those people in the name of Jesus Christ right in our own pool!" Roman's little girl said.

"Yeah it was cool," Mrs. Reigns agreed.

"You know you could have told him to use the Sandbox pool, its four times as big," Hunter said.

"No we don't mind having new believers around it strengthens our faith," Mrs. Reigns said proud of Shawn's love of God and the Great Commission. "After all it was God that healed my husband from cancer and I'm forever thankful to you all for making that happen,"

"To God be the glory," Hunter said remembering another thing Shawn always said whenever God did anything good for someone.

"So this is our new pet spider Justice, one of the deadliest spiders in all the world," Roman said impressed as were his children and his wife was starting to come around too.

"He has friends Roman, just like you, only with more legs and less body fat," Hunter said. "I'm off to Peru with my son Hayworth, I'll see you when I get back,"

"You're leaving us with Shawn? Don't you think you'd have better luck leaving us with Justice? Shawn's gonna get some assignment from God and then we'll all be in some sort of spiritual battle to save the Earth before you've even got off the plane in Peru," Roman said.

"If God tries to pull another one of his Great Commission jobs I'll ask Shawn to bill Him for your time. You work for me not Him. He still owes me for two wrestling world wars," Hunter said. "Say goodbye to the Reigns family Blinky!"

"Who's Blinky?" Roman's son asked Hunter.

"He's the spider I'm assigned with, he's not as hairy as Roman and he's twice as smart, just like me in real life," Hunter said.

"That's not true," Roman's daughter said and Roman cautioned her.

"Do you want to go to Bermuda for Christmas?" Roman reminded her and she pretended to keep her mouth shut.

"I wanna see Blinky!" Roman's children said running over to Hunter who left before they got hurt. He didn't want to risk putting Blinky and Justice in the same room as it would make it even harder to separate them.

"He sure left in a hurry," Roman's wife said.

"He's got a flight to catch and so do I," Roman said and his wife kissed him before he left.

"Are you taking Justice with you?" his daughter asked him.

"I better take him for awhile, then we'll see about leaving him here with you," Roman said and he hugged his children before leaving. "Come on Justice, let's go see the boys. Seth and Dean are gonna love you,"

Manhattan, New York City, New York

Sacha looked down at the blondish spider in Hunter's hand while Bayley gawked in amazement.

"So, what do you think, can you hold onto her for a little while?" Hunter asked Sacha. "Her name is Summer and she's your biggest fan Sacha, out of all your spider fans,"

"Spider fans?" Bayley said and Hunter looked around for Seth as Summer and Sacha got to know each other.

"She's beautiful," Sacha said combing Summer's white blond legs.

"Where's Seth, I wanted to say goodbye to him," Hunter said looking around for traces of the Architect.

"He's with ATM doing God stuff," Sacha said and Hunter's mouth dropped.

"He should be in here making love to you!" Hunter protested.

"That's what I said!" Bayley said. "God is so unreasonable, don't you think?"

"No Shawn's the unreasonable one at least God will hear you out, no matter how many times I ask Him to give me my own planet, just one planet – how hard would that be?" Hunter said. "Shawn just shakes his head and sees what else is on the TV, then he turns up the volume on the remote and pretends not to hear me. And I die a little bit inside,"

"Okay Hunter you can go now I think I've heard enough, thanks for bringing Summer over. Don't worry she'll be safe with me," Sacha said.

"No you'll be safe with her," Hunter said. "Don't worry I'll talk to Shawn and Seth will be here to make love to you before the end of the day. You won't be making that movie with Dwayne Johnson and John Cena either so don't worry, Seth will be the only man giving you directions around here,"

"Yeah, directions to the bedroom and from the bedroom to the couch and from the couch to the floor and from the floor to the-" Bayley commented amorously thinking of all the places Seth and Sacha could make love.

"Alright Bayley that's enough, Hunter is such a bad influence on you. What movie is this?" Sacha asked Hunter.

"Don't worry you won't be in it," Hunter said.

"Do Rock and John want me in it?" Sacha said.

"Yeah but I don't so that's it," Hunter said.

"But Hunter I can still see Seth and make movies," Sacha said.

"No you can't, you can see Seth and make babies instead. I wanna be an uncle again," Hunter pleaded.

"But ATM said Seth really needs to focus on his Gift of Prayer, I don't wanna get in the way, maybe the movie would be a good way to think about my other skills besides wrestling," Sacha said.

"You have other skills besides wrestling?" Bayley teased Sacha. "Go get Seth, I think Sacha's putting on a brave face, she really misses him. She cried herself to sleep last night,"

"No I didn't, I stayed up all night laughing because your ponytail was tickling my ear," Sasha said and Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You guys slept in the same bed?" he enquired.

"Its an old habit from life on the indies, we always sleep together when we're on the road," Sacha said.

"Does Seth know about this?" Hunter asked and Sacha frowned.

"No, why does he need to know that?" she asked confused.

"Well you're married, you're not supposed to be sleeping with anyone but him," Hunter said and Bayley and Sacha burst out laughing. Bayley laughed the hardest and Hunter realised the mistake he made.

"Oh, I thought you guys were talking about sleeping together as in, sleeping together," Hunter said and Sacha covered her face in laughter. "No need to tell Seth then, although it would come across better if I told him. My version would have a happy ending,"

"Enough, goodbye Hunter," Sacha said. "Tell Rocky and Cena to call me,"

"What?" Bayley said surprised.

"I wanna make a movie," Sacha said.

"But what about spending time with Seth, you can't leave him alone with those Christian freaks!" Hunter protested.

"Aren't ATM your friends?" Sacha asked Hunter.

"Only because God put them together, if I had it my way ATM would stand for something completely different," Hunter said.

"What does ATM stand for?" Sacha asked.

"Authority to Minister," Hunter explained.

"I thought it stood for Amy, Trish and Melina," Sacha said.

"No those are their real names dumbass, you better smarten up Boss, Summer looks up to you and I want her to grow up to be a strong, confident spider, not some pink haired ratchet with a thing for Seth Rollins," Hunter said.

"I don't have a thing for Seth Rollins, I have a ring from Seth Rollins and I look at it every day to remind me of how much we mean to each other," Sacha said showing off the pink diamond wedding ring on her finger and Summer crawled into the center of it and stayed there. "Oh she fits right in the middle, this is the best wedding present ever!"

"You didn't get the pony I bought for you?" Hunter asked Sacha.

"You mean the pig with the ring in its snout that said "This is what you look like naked?" Sacha asked Hunter.

"I didn't send you that I bought you a pony," Hunter said.

"Then who sent the pig?" Sacha said and they both turned to Bayley.

"Why are you both looking at me?" she asked and Hunter sighed.

"It must have been Bayley Black Heart," he realised. "What a nasty little bitch,"

"Who?" Bayley asked confused. "Who's Bayley Black Heart?"

"You don't wanna know Bayley, let's just say we're happy you never met her and we're glad she's gone," Sacha said.

"If she thinks you look like a pig I wanna know who she is so I can straigthen her out," Bayley said and Hunter laughed at the idea of Bayley punching herself in the face. "I'm serious Sacha I wanna know who this Bayley Black Heart is!"

"Why don't we go introduce Summer to Seth? ATM have had him to themselves for a long time, now is as good a time as any to interfere," Sacha said and she went into the bathroom to fix her hair while Bayley breathed out in frustration.

"Who would do something like that Hunter, do you know who Bayley Black Heart is?" Bayley said but Hunter had left not wanting to say anything he'd regret or that Bayley would be uncomfortable hearing. The Truth was no-one knew who Bayley Black Heart was or where she came from, all everybody knew was that she wasn't wanted. "Who is Bayley Black Heart?" Bayley asked herself. She walked up to the mirror to fix her hair and something flashed in front of her, something black and menacing.

"You're Bayley Black Heart,"

Bayley looked around but no-one was there, "Who said that?" she cried out fearfully and Sacha came out of the bathroom looking so great.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked Bayley fixing her best friend's ponytail.

"Nobody," she said pulling away from Sacha. "I can fix my own hair,"

"No you can't your ponytail looks all crooked, here let me fix it," Sacha said reaching for Bayley's hair when the Hugger knocked Sacha's hand away violently.

"I said I can do my own hair, quit bossing me around Sacha!" Bayley snapped and Sasha scowled looking at her forearm.

"I was just trying to make you look pretty, you need a boyfriend Bayley it's time to share your cuteness with the opposite sex," Sacha said and Bayley was suddenly offended.

"So I'm not good enough for you, is that why you wanna fix my hair and buy me new clothes and retouch my lip gloss every five minutes?!" Bayley said and Sacha was taken aback by Bayley's sudden change in attitude.

"I just think you need a Seth Rollins of your own," Sacha said. "You have every right to be as happy as I am, you need to get out there like I did. I couldn't even imagine if I didn't take a chance and go out with Seth, I could be single still instead of so happily married. I just want you to have the same experience that I got when I got married to the man of my dreams,"

Bayley suddenly saw the flash again and Sacha frowned at her, "Bayley are you okay? I really didn't mean to upset you," she said apologetically.

"I keep seeing this flash, I guess my eyes need testing. I should stop wearing those glasses and get contacts," Bayley said and Sacha nodded.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Come on let's go to the opticians before we see ATM," Sacha said.

"Yeah let's go now before it gets too dark," Bayley said and Sacha frowned.

"Since when are you scared of the dark?" Sacha asked her and she gently straightened Bayley's ponytail and Bayley snapped when Sacha's hand touched her hair.

"Get off me!" Bayley lashed out and she pushed Sacha back against the wall. "I don't want you to fix me so keep your bossy little hands to yourself!"

Sasha pushed Bayley off of her or at least she tried to but Bayley was more powerful than normal. It was like she wasn't herself and the Truth is, she wasn't herself. Summer the spider didn't care who she was, all she knew was that she didn't like the way the human with the side ponytail was talking to her favourite WWE Superstar. Summer jumped onto Bayley and bit her on the face. "ARGHHH!" Bayley cried out in pain and she dropped to the floor and went into shock.

"BAYLEY!" Sacha cried out as Summer crawled back into the heart of her wedding ring. Sacha called ATM and told them what happened. Beth Hardy Transcended Bayley and Sacha to The Ortons where ATM were ready to heal Bayley and Sacha hugged Seth in tears and told him what happened.

"I already know what happened, Randy saw it in an Oracle. He showed me something dark and menancing lurking over your hotel room. It was the same dark and menacing presence I saw hovering over NXT," Seth said comforting Sacha as Bayley came around.

"Can I introduce you to my new friend?" Sacha said showing Seth the deadly spider now sitting in the heart of her wedding ring. "Her name is Summer and she protected me from Bayley,"

"We all need to be protected from Bayley," Randy Orton said and ATM exchanged glances with Seth who told them what he saw and the angelic trio had decided that the loveable, huggable Bayley was more dangerous than the spider that tried to kill her.

"Hey you got one too!" Roman Reigns said coming over to Sacha and showing her his spider. "This is my deadly spider, his name is Justice and he don't take no crap from nobody,"

Justice crawled over to Summer to greet his spider friend before he crawled over to Seth's wedding ring. Roman teared up, "They're like people, the Seth and Sacha of the spider world!"

"Spider world?" Bayley said frowning. "Is that like Disneyworld?"

Seth put his hand down not wanting the spider to get a glimpse of Bayley. "How many more spider bites can one woman take?" he asked Melina. "This is the second spider bite Bayley's had this week, can we keep saving her everytime?"

"With man it is impossible but with God, all things are possible," Amy said quoting the famous Scripture.

"Are you saying these spiders are from God?" Sacha asked Seth and ATM nodded.

Bayley put her hand on her neck and suddenly she wasn't Bayley anymore.

"I hate spiders," Bayley said her eyes darkening and suddenly her whole face changed.

"Oh my God," Roman Reigns said recognizing the ugly spirit now encircling Bayley. "She's back, Bayley Black Heart is back!"

Seth and Sacha watched in horror as Bayley transformed into a dark, evil physique with a wicked smile and similar intentions towards them. "Why don't you try to get rid of me now God boy, I'm immune," Bayley Black Heart said.

"What?!" Amy cried. "Immune, how can she be immune?!"

Trish looked at Melina incredulous, "Seth's prayer won't work against her anymore, if she does one more evil thing we might not be able to save her," Trish explained.

"You mean, the next time Bayley gets bitten by one of these spiders she could die?" Sacha said and Trish nodded.

"There's nothing we can do she's doing this because she wants to, there's nothing controlling her Seth got rid of the witch of the Hudson River," Trish explained some more. "She's acting on her own free will and that's not illegal,"

"So what do we do, I can't watch my best friend die?!" Sacha said emotionally and she turned to Seth desperately. "Do something baby, you can fix this I know you can!"

Seth looked at Randy, "I think I should tell her what I saw when I prayed for Bayley now," he said but Randy shook his head that he shouldn't.

"No Seth that's a really bad idea, she's too immature she won't be able to handle it," Randy said.

"But it might be the only option we have," Seth said.

"You're the idea guy, let us work out the details," Trish said. "You wanna cause trouble Bayley you go right ahead but don't expect us to go easy on you when we take you down," she warned Bayley.

"Oh shut up you old hag, your hair is as flat as your boobs," Bayley Black Heart said and Trish covered up her chest self-consciously. Bayley Black Heart's words cut deep even to someone as strong as The Truth: Trish Stratus. "And as for you," Bayley said turning to Sacha, "I warned you not to boss me around but you just couldn't help yourself could you? Well you're going to learn the hard way what it means to mess with Bayley Black Heart,"

Bayley got up and left, not before blowing Seth Rollins a kiss which he dodged and Sacha held her head in distress.

"There's no way I'm leaving you now to go make a movie with John Cena and the Rock," Sacha said grabbing onto Seth fervently. "She's coming after you and she wants to take you away from me,"

Seth shook sense into Sacha firmly, "I told you I am never going to leave you for another woman. Sacha you have got to trust me. If you wanna make a movie with those old jerks from 20 years ago you go ahead. I got this," Seth assured his wife who nodded that she did trust him.

Roman put his arm around Seth, "No, we've got this," he assured them both and he kissed Seth and Sacha on the head. Summer and Justice looked up at the three human beings coming together in some sort of agreement and they nodded that they were in agreement with them too. They did not like Bayley Black Heart and the next time Summer and Justice saw her, it might be the last time anyone saw Bayley or Bayley Black Heart again.


	7. Wall Street Takeover

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru  
Author: Kaykyaka  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: T  
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Seven – Wall Street Takeover

Carla's Cushions, Manhattan, New York City, New York

Shawn Michaels, LC and Cameron Michaels stared across the table at the McCools; the husband and wife were scowling at them so badly the DX family had to check to make sure it was actually them. In the last few hours they had hidden behind a top notch New York lawyer known as Arthur Metcalfe declaring their intentions to acquire Carla McCool's portion of the DX legacy. The reason for this was because Dan McCool was intending to rival Stephanie and Jeff Hardy who since starting the Enigmatic Hotel chain had taken a large share of the New York real estate market. It was tough to acquire new investments thanks to the dominance of the McMahon-Hardy business and the McCools decided they wanted more money to secure their already substantial business deals. They didn't seem to understand that the money wasn't theirs though, it was Carla's and as far as the DX family was concerned, they had no business taking her money to use for their own good fortune.

"We're sorry Shawn but our mind is made up, Carla is old enough to get that money now and she wants to give it to us," Dan McCool said.

Carla had left for Florida with Cassidy and Charlene to spend some time with Cheyenne at the Sandbox. She did not want to get in the middle of a family fight, all she wanted was for her adoptive parents to be happy whether they needed her money or not.

"Carla may love you but that doesn't mean she gets to bail you out of your financial problems," Cameron Michaels says and LC furrowed her brow at the McCools.

"That money is for Carla, do you really wanna take it away from her? What about when she gets married and starts a family? Don't you think she's going to want that money for herself?" LC asked holding Faith Star who was chewing on a star shaped rattle.

"Here's an idea, they can have my money," she said in her baby voice.

"No Faith Star, that money belongs to you," LC said. "Just like Carla's money belongs to her you guys can't have it just because you adopted her,"

"Look, we're done talking about this," Charlotte McCool said getting to her feet. "Carla's cool with it, if you guys wanna fight us on this you can talk to our lawyer and we'll see you in court,"

Shawn sighed and Cameron nodded, "How much money do you guys actually need?" Cameron asked them.

Dan McCool huffed, "Why, so you can bail us own and take over our business as-well? That's what you do right? You ran Vince McMahon out of his own family business so I guess it would be only fitting that you try to take over ours as-well," he said spitefully.

"You're the ones robbing your own daughter of her legacy, Carla needs that money for herself. If you guys want us to help you why don't you just ask? Hunter and me got enough for everyone but don't take it from Carla," Shawn pleaded.

"We're not taking it from her Shawn she's giving it to us. She doesn't want it," Charlotte said and LC and Cameron felt hurt.

"What do you mean she doesn't want it?" LC asked and Faith Star offered her mom her rattle. "No Faith Star you suck on it sweetie,"

"But its hurting my teeth," Faith Star replied and Cameron looked down at his daughter.

"Did you say teeth?" he said feeling around his daughter's gums.

"Ew gross!" Faith Star complained pulling away from her father's hands. "Why are you putting your fingers in my mouth?"

"Because you've got teeth!" Cameron said in shock and LC shrugged. "Aren't you surprised, she's not even a year old!?"

"No I'm not surprised Cameron, she's a Helmsley by 50 percent. The samething happened to Hayworth, he grew up before he even finished pre-school," LC said. "She'll be graduating Harvard early too,"

"Why do you assume it's the Helmsley side, it could be the Michaels side," Shawn said as the conversation turned to Faith Star's new teeth.

"Because only Hayworth got into Harvard, no-one from your side of the family is that smart," LC said and Shawn cleared his throat and Cameron looked at him.

"What?" he asked his father.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" Shawn said and Cameron shook his head.

"Tell me what?" LC asked curiously.

"Cameron got into Harvard," Shawn said and LC laughed.

"No he didn't, Hayworth, Angelo, RJ and Remi got into Harvard," LC said thinking Shawn made a mistake.

"No I saw his transcripts, he got into Harvard too," Shawn said and LC looked at her husband confused.

"Is it true, did you get into Harvard?" LC said and Cameron sighed.

"I didn't wanna tell you because I know how you'd feel about it," Cameron said and LC felt awful.

"I can't believe you got in and you didn't tell me," LC said and Faith Star continued to push her rattle up into LC's mouth. "No Faith Star," LC said firmly.

"Mom I really think you need to try this, I have no use for it now. Plus I don't think I'll make a good impression,"

"A good impression on who?" Shawn asked his grand-daughter.

"On the admissions team when I apply at Harvard, I wanna get my submission in now before I learn to drive," Faith Star said.

"Drive, you can't even walk?" Shawn said delighted at his grand-daughter's brilliance.

"But I can still get into Harvard, Daddy always says anything Hayworth can do I can do better," Faith Star said.

"Is that what your Daddy says?" LC said emotionally and Cameron tried to comfort her. "Not everything's a competition Faith Star,"

"LC hold on, let me explain," Cameron said as his wife continued to get upset. "I wanted to tell you I just didn't wanna fight over it. I know how you feel when it comes to things like this,"

"Things like what?" Charlotte McCool asked. The tone of the conversation had taken a complete turn in the other direction. Suddenly the McCools' tone softened and they only cared about LC and Cameron now.

Shawn noticed the change and he took Faith Star from LC while she talked to Cameron about his Harvard admission.

"Let's go for a walk you little genius, who says the Helmsleys got all the smarts," Shawn said proud of his son and grand-daughter. "I just hope Carla can be proud of us too, why does she want to give up her inheritance? The DX legacy is just as much hers as it is the other DX kids,"

Faith Star shrugged, "I don't know, can I get one of those apples from the desk downstairs?" she said. "I wanna try out my new chompers,"

Shawn smiled and he sent Hunter a photo of his god-daughter eating her first apple before her first birthday.

The Enigmatic Hotel, New York City, New York

Jeff Hardy looked at his cell-phone but it was early too early for him to go. Stephanie was in a meeting until lunch-time and they had a date. She was trying to make things right between them but he still didn't think she was telling him the whole truth. She said she wasn't in love with Hunter and that Seth Rollins was lying, only problem was, Seth Rollins wasn't lying and Trish Stratus confirmed that Stephanie was still in love with her ex-husband. Yet he was still here, waiting for her to do what did best and that was make business deals and be successful in everything she did. Jeff had painted the hotel walls and built the entire hotel chain property himself, with a little help from the Hurricane Aurora Rose who used her Gift from God to create the land for the hotel to sit on. The McMahon-Hardy hotel chain was theirs, it belongs to them both, now he wasn't so sure Stephanie's intentions were that good. Jeff thought that maybe she wanted the hotel chain so she could compete with her ex-husband who was just as successful as she was, if not more so in the wrestling business. Jeff didn't care about that, all he wanted to be was happy and he wasn't so sure he could be happy with Stephanie anymore.

"I've gotta leave her," he said to himself. "The kids will be pissed but I can't fake this pain, I gotta get out of this marriage before I start drinking again,"

Jeff crawled into the hotel room closet and took a deep breath. He wanted to be in an intimate space and the closet was his quiet place of choice to pray and ask God for advice.

"God, what should I do? Should I leave my wife? Does she love me or is she just saying that to save face? Please Lord, I need direction. Tell me what to do so I can move on," Jeff Hardy prayed.

Go talk to Hunter, he'll tell you want to do, God replied.

"Wow, thanks God!" Jeff Hardy said. "Man You got back to me quick,"

Seth Rollins makes a big difference God replied.

"Well tell Seth I said keep it up, I gotta go see Hunter," Jeff said.

Don't You think You should have told him where Hunter is? Jesus asked God.

Always jumping ahead, God replied and Jesus sat down on His throne and waited for His Father's Will to be done.

Piura, Peru, 5 hours later...

"Peru? What do you mean Peru? That is the dumbest thing I ever heard, Hunter you bring my daughter back to the United States right now!" Stephanie demanded must to the amusement of laughing Triple H, Aurora Rose and Beth Hardy and the depression of Hayworth and concern of Miss Alexander.

"Why don't you come here and get me?" Jeff Hardy said speaking into Hunter's cell-phone.

"Hang up Mr. Helmsley the residents are telling you to turn off your cell-phone," Miss Alexander said, the noisy Americans were not creating a very good impression.

"Its the Harvard sweater you're wearing, I told you to take it off, you look like a tourist," Hunter said.

"If coming to Central America is what it takes to prove that I still love you then, I'll reschedule all my meetings and I'll be there in the morning," Stephanie said and Jeff blushed.

"You'd really do that?" he said impressed and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"She probably didn't have any meetings scheduled to begin with," he said cynically.

"You think she's really trying to make the effort Dad?" Beth Hardy asked her father who shrugged.

"Gees Beth I don't know but I want her to come here," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter's mouth dropped.

"You want Stephanie McMahon to come to Peru? Do you not know her at all?" Hunter asked Jeff.

"Yeah, the first thing she's gonna do is ask where she can get her nails done let alone go to the Amazon jungle to do research for Harvard," Hayworth said.

"So, should I come?" Stephanie said hearing the whole conversation and Jeff nodded.

"Yes please come," Jeff said and Stephanie smiled.

"You know I don't actually have anything else to do today. If Beth would use her Transcendence I could be with you in Peru right now," Stephanie said and Beth looked at her father who gave her the signal to Transcend Stephanie.

"She's here, she's really here? Blinky get her!" Hunter said to his poisonous pet spider but after taking one look at Stephanie McMahon Blinky crawled back into Hunter's jacket and never came out.

"I've never seen such a beautiful place," Stephanie said looking around and Aurora Rose scowled at her mother.

"You better not do anything to make me mad Mom, or Peru is going to have an unseasonable period of hurricane weather," Aurora warned her Mom.

"Aurora please don't do anything reckless; it's bad enough Dad came to Peru with me, now you, Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff are going to add an element of chaos this trip just doesn't need. This is a science trip guys, if you're going to get along with us you're going to have to act a lot more like scientists," Hayworth warned his family and ex-family members.

"God you're such a nerd Hayworth, how are you a Helmsley? Your sisters are so tough and rugged, maybe the Amazon will give you some guts," Stephanie said and Hayworth clutched his chest.

"What's wrong?" Miss. Alexander asked her boyfriend.

"No I'm fine, its just her words. They really cut me," Hayworth said and Angelo noticed the negative effect Stephanie McMahon was starting to have on everyone.

"Transcend her back," Angelo said to Beth Hardy.

"No way, don't you see how happy my Dad is. Stephanie stays," Beth Hardy said and Angelo turned to Hayworth.

"We have got to get rid of her, she's gonna ruin the whole trip," Angelo said to Hayworth and Miss Alexander.

"I have an idea but you guys are not going to like it," Miss Alexander said.

"Will it get us thrown in prison?" Hayworth asked his girlfriend.

"Possibly but with all the accolades we'd get from the science community, we could end up with a Nobel Peace Prize too," Miss. Alexander said and Hayworth was curious was his brilliant Harvard girlfriend had in mind for getting rid of the injurious Stephanie McMahon.


	8. Bayley Breaks Bliss and Buddy

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru  
Author: Kaykyaka  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: T  
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Eight – Bayley Breaks Bliss and Buddy

Charley's Steak House, International Drive, Orlando, FL

Alexa Bliss was having an early dinner with her fiance Buddy Murphy before a weekend of house shows would see them on separate sides of the country. Buddy was staying in Orlando at NXT but Alexa was going down South with the WWE roster. She was starving and Buddy smiled as she ate like someone with a healthy appetite. He was worried that the taunts of Bayley Black Heart had gotten to her but with friends like Seth Rollins and Sacha Banks looking out for her, he was sure his future wife would be fine on the main roster while he was at NXT.

"I didn't realise how good peppersteak was, can you pass me some more sauce babe?" Alexa asked Buddy who was happy to put more food on his beloved's plate.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried after I found out what happened at NXT when Bayley Black Heart showed up. Who is she, where the Hell did she come from? What happened to Bayley the Hugger? I thought she was supposed to be a nice person," Buddy asked Alexa who rolled her eyes at the mention of Black Heart.

"If you want my honest opinion, I don't think Bayley was ever a nice person," Alexa replied picking some steak out of her back teeth. "I think she's been a bitch all along,"

"Why do you say that?" Buddy asked putting some more steak sauce on Alexa's plate.

"Thanks babe. Don't you remember what it was like when we were all together at NXT? She never talked to me but she'd hang out with Seth and Sacha all the time," Alexa said.

"Yeah but Sacha never talked to you either and Seth just hung out with Big E, Neville, Corey Graves and the Shield when Sacha and Bayley weren't around," Buddy said.

"Yeah but at least Sacha was upfront about not liking me, Bayley hated me from behind and pretended to like me to my face. That's like way worse don't you think?" Alexa asked her fiance.

"I don't give a damn, as long as she stays the Hell away from you. Eating disorders are no joke and if she brings it up again I'm going to go to DX and ask them to get rid of her," Buddy Murphy said and Alexa looked at him in revulsion. "What?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Alexa said stabbing her fork into the table. "Do you know how much heat I'd get if the locker room found out I got Bayley fired because she made fun of my eating disorder? I'd catch on fire!"

"You should feel safe at work Alexa," Buddy Murphy said.

"Buddy this is wrestling world, nobody's safe," Alexa replied.

"Well then maybe I should deal with her myself, let's see how she mouths off when I'm around you," Buddy said defensively.

"That's the second worst idea you've had today." Alexa said pointing her sauce-covered fork at Buddy. "You are not my bodyguard babe, you're my fiancé and I don't want you fighting my battles for me, at least not until we're married, then you can throw hands like Braun Strowman,"

"If I have to I'll throw hands now, I don't want you getting sick on the main roster, I won't be able to get to you if anything should go wrong," Buddy stated firmly.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Alexa said and Buddy's face dropped.

"Worse case scenario, you could end up in the hospital again," Buddy said and Alexa smiled.

"Best case scenario, I put Bayley Black Heart in the hospital when I beat her for the Women's Championship," Alexa Bliss said confidently eating the rest of her steak.

"I thought Bayley was coming to NXT, did DX say she had to stay put, even after everything she's said?" Murphy asked sternly.

"Technically Bayley is under contract to DX Inc, Bayley Black Heart is the one who verbally assaulted me so she can't be moved anywhere. Nobody's seen her since last Saturday, she might be gone for good," Alexa said.

"Okay that's good let's hope she never comes back, one less thing for me to worry about. I wanna focus on our wedding, you still wanna get married here in Orlando right?" Buddy asked Alexa romantically.

"Of course," Alexa said with a big smile. "Its the place we first met, I want a Disneyland wedding,"

Buddy liked that idea but he was suddenly distracted by a dark physique heading towards their table. "Oh I think we've got company," he said thinking it was another fan wanting an autograph.

"Can I have an autograph?" the person said and Alexa trembled. She recognized the voice and she looked back over her shoulder.

"Sure who should I make it out to?" Buddy Murphy said reaching for the strange woman's 8 by 10 photo of Alexa Bliss.

"Bayley Black Heart," she said and Alexa started to hyperventilate as Buddy Murphy shot up and grabbed her before getting in Bayley Black Heart's face.

"You better get outta here Bayley, I'm not going to let you bully Alexa. She's done nothing to you," Buddy said.

"Oh no I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted an autograph then you guys can go right back to eating," Bayley Black Heart said and Buddy Murphy looked at her suspiciously while Alexa struggled to stop shaking.

"You promise you'll leave after I sign this 8 by 10?" Buddy asked Bayley Black Heart with a warning glare.

"I promise you guys I know you're on a date, I was thinking about going on one of those myself," Bayley Black Heart said and Buddy Murphy signed the photo for her quickly.

"Here you go," he said giving the autograph to her forcefully. "Now please we're in the middle of dinner,"

"Eating again?" Bayley Black Heart said to Alexa who suddenly didn't feel like eating. "I'm sure you've got room in that huge waist of yours for more meat. Speaking of meat, have you seen Seth Rollins?  
I wanna make sure he knows Bayley Black Heart is back in Orlando,"

"No I haven't seen Seth, last time I checked he was in New York with Sacha," Alexa Bliss said. "Did something happen to Bayley while you were there? Did you hurt her?"

"I would never hurt Bayley, I'm not that self-destructive. You took self-destruction at college right? Heard you graduated with honours, I think it might be time to go for that PhD. You'll be so messed up by the time I'm finished with you they'll be calling you Self-Destruction by law," Bayley Black Heart said and she forced Alexa's face into the plate she had been eating from. "Now eat up big ass!"

"Get off of her!" Buddy Murphy screamed as Alexa crumbled under the table and Bayley Black Heart walked off knowing that Buddy Murphy wouldn't physically harm her with so many local Floridians around, most of whom recognized him from NXT.

"That's the thing about restaurants, they make great alibis," Bayley Black Heart said. "Thanks for the autograph Lexi,"

Buddy attended to Alexa who now had to deal with the added humiliation of having people take her photo after Bayley Black Heart attacked her. It was soon blasted all over social media and it wasn't long before Shawn Michaels was at the restaurant doing some serious damage control.

"You okay?" Shawn said running over to Alexa and Buddy. He knew they were in Orlando but he didn't think Bayley would get to them before he did.

"Are you kidding? Alexa was just assaulted by that evil Bayley Black Heart, what the Hell is wrong with Bayley? She's a freaking sociopath!" Buddy Murphy said.

"We'll talk about Bayley later right now we've got to get Alexa out of here," Shawn Michaels said helping Alexa to her feet.

"I need help...I think I'm gonna be sick," Alexa Bliss said and she pulled away from Buddy who knew what she was going through all too well.

"Oh no Lexi, don't let her break you! You're not fat I promise you, you're beautiful!" Buddy Murphy assured her.

"You're just saying that because we're engaged. You'd never tell me the Truth!" Alexa Bliss said. "You just let me eat and eat and eat and eat and you wouldn't even tell me to stop!"

"Alexa she's getting in your head!" Buddy cried and Shawn realized Seth was needed badly but he was saying goodbye to Sacha who was about to leave for the West Coast. Not even he was dumb enough to interrupt them now. It would be the last time they'd see each other for 6 weeks.

But Hunter was in Peru, Shawn was all by himself and he had to make the right decision and do what was best for Alexa, his soon to-be Women's Champion. He couldn't have her represent the Women's Division if she thought she was something other than Alexa the Beautiful.

"Alexa, you're beautiful," Shawn assured her but Alexa didn't believe him.

"I don't believe you," she said sadly.

"Why doesn't she believe us?" Buddy Murphy said and Shawn didn't wanna tell him the reason: it had to come from Seth Rollins. Being that Buddy Murphy was a fellow competitor and Alexa's fiance, Buddy might not take it the right way.

"She's upset she probably just needs some-time, I'll stay with you both to make sure Bayley Black Heart doesn't come back," Shawn said.

"You can't baby-sit us," Buddy Murphy said.

"Its my job Buddy, I have to keep you guys safe at all costs, in and outside of the ring," Shawn said firmly. "Let's go to Disneyworld and have some fun,"

"That sounds good," Buddy Murphy said hoping Alexa would feel better. "What do you think Alexa, wanna go to Disneyland,"

"No, I don't wanna go anywhere. Bayley Black Heart will be there and she'll make my life a living Hell!" Alexa Bliss said and she was totally overcome with the spirit of fear. Shawn called Amy and told her how bad things had gotten now that Bayley Black Heart was back in Orlando. He didn't want to use Righteous Indignation but if things continued to spiral out of control, he might not have much of a choice.

"Alexa wait!" Shawn cried out as Alexa ran to the ladies bathroom.

When inside Alexa dived into the bathroom stall and collapsed onto the ground in tears. She leaned over the toilet bowl and was about to throw up her steak when she saw something in the toilet looking back at her. It was her photo, the one Buddy had signed for Bayley Black Heart and it had doodles all over it, doodles of pigs were everywhere. Alexa looked up at the stall walls and realised there were doodles of pigs all over the walls. She jumped out of the stall and saw doodles of pigs all over the bathroom. Bayley Black Heart had drawn pigs all over the bathroom wall and written her name next to them.

Shawn and Buddy burst in and saw how Bayley Black Heart had defaced the bathroom and Alexa Bliss was now at her breaking point.

Shawn took one look at Alexa and knew that this was a desperate time and he had no choice but to interrupt the Architect and his last night with the Boss before she left for Hollywood.

"Seth please come to Charley's Steak House, Alexa is in really bad shape. I don't think she'll make it through the weekend. Please come now. Tell Sacha I'll make it up to her, hurry Seth this is an emergency," Shawn Michaels said as Buddy comforted Alexa trying not to cry over the campaign of abuse targeted at his fiance for being Sacha and Seth's friend.

As Shawn looked around the bathroom he realised that this was the beginning over something much worse and as Seth said, something evil was coming to NXT and that something was Bayley Black Heart.


	9. Stephanie, Queen of the Amazon

Title: ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru  
Author: Kaykyaka  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: T  
Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along  
leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Nine – Stephanie, Queen of the Amazon

The Amazonas, Peru

Hayworth, Miss. Alexander and Angelo were finding some great samples in the Amazon while Stephanie clung to Jeff Hardy nervous at all the exotic creatures that seem to be jumping up out of nowhere. Jeff didn't mind, he loved them all. He was given his Gift from God to talk to every living creature from all over the world. The Amazon was the perfect place for him and Stephanie was so glad her husband was a lover of the animal kingdom.

"I keep feeling like I'm about to step on something," Stephanie said walking by her husband and Hayworth watched her nervously.

"Careful that's a rare mushroom Aunt Steph!" he said as Miss Alexander took a sample of the fungus much to Stephanie's curiosity.

"What are you going to do with that?" Stephanie asked the scientist.

"Stay in your lane Mrs. Hardy," Miss. Alexander warned Stephanie. "This is not your area of expertise,"

"No, ruining marriages sure is though," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"If you had been married before I sure wouldn't give you a hard time about it," Stephanie said to Jeff.

"Being the first is over-rated, I'm the firstborn of the McMahon-Helmsley family and I've been wanting a formal letter of apology from Mom ever since," Aurora Rose said and Beth Hardy laughed.

"Just like her father, always got something smart to say," Stephanie said and she rubbed Jeff's back and he flinched. "I'm not gonna stop until we're kissing," she told him.

"That's the last thing I wanna do," Jeff Hardy said but that wasn't completely true. Being in the Amazon Jungle was very romantic even if it meant making out with Stephanie, he was more likely to do that here than in New York or North Carolina. There was nothing wrong with a little love in the jungle with all the wild animals by the Amazon River. Hunter could read Jeff Hardy like a book and he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Jeff can I talk to you for a second?" Hunter said pulling Jeff over to him and away from Stephanie who was watching every step very cautiously. Everything around her seemed like a new discovery and Hayworth was sure to remind her of that.

"I've got so many samples," Angelo said and Aurora looked at what he was carrying. Everything he collected was so beautiful, not exactly what she would have thought a science major would be interested in.

"Why are you picking up all these flowers?" Aurora Rose asked him. "Kinda girly don't you think?"

"I am kinda girly Aurora," Angelo Jericho said.

"Well you are pretty, you really look like your twin sister, except for your skin. Angela's skin is so bad I have to take her to get her skin treated twice a week," Aurora said.

"She's beautiful to me, bad skin can be fixed but there's no-one more beautiful than my sister Angela," Angelo said and Aurora scowled.

"Twins are so dumb," Aurora Rose said, she really didn't like Angelo's girliness. She was a tomboy from birth, very much her father's daughter and nerds were her kryptonite. "You better thank God you got into Harvard because if you had to make money being a wrestler you'd die of starvation,"

"Speaking of starvation, have you seen these tweets of Alexa Bliss? Looks like she was at a food festival or something she's covered in steak sauce," Stephanie said and Hayworth snatched the phone away from her.

"I told you no cell-phones this is a research trip!" Hayworth said and Stephanie sighed.

"But I'm so bored you guys haven't found anything interesting," Stephanie said with her hands on her hips impatiently. "I need to do something to occupy my time so we might as-well talk about Alexa Bliss over-eating,"

"She's not over-eating, I knew Bayley Black Heart should have died from that spider bite Blinky," Hunter said to his pet spider. "What's the matter with you get out of my jacket and do some research with Hayworth. I don't want to encourage laziness, you better pull your weight Blinky,"

"Hunter are you talking to that little spider?" Stephanie said as Hunter picked Blinky out of his jacket and flicked him onto Hayworth. "How long have you been doing that?"

"For the same amount of time it took you to ruin your third marriage," Hunter said and Stephanie scowled at him.

"My marriage is just fine, why would I fall back in love with a man that talks to little spiders?" Stephanie said and Jeff Hardy sighed.

"I talk to animals as-well so it makes perfect sense that you would be attracted to a man that loves animals besides me," Jeff Hardy said.

Now it was Beth Hardy's turn to roll her eyes. "Knock it off you guys you're missing all of this beauty, look around you? How often do you get to go to Peru and see all this beautiful nature? It makes me remember how things were when you first started dating. Maybe you should take the hint," she said.

"Or you should have one last night with Stephanie and then get the Hell out of this marriage before she ruins your life. The kids will understand, they'll get over it. That's all I wanted to tell you." Hunter said to Jeff who frowned at the Cerebral Assassin.

"You're saying I should sleep with my wife one more time and then file for divorce," Jeff checked with Hunter.

"Yes. I know how this story ends and it doesn't end well, you better enjoy the last few hours because I can tell you for sure, your marriage to Stephanie McMahon died the night she tried to kill Joanie," Hunter said.

"But she says she didn't do it, that the Shield set her up," Jeff Hardy said.

"Why would the Shield set her up?" Hunter said.

"I don't know but I kinda believe her. After Seth Rollins attacked me the morning after his wedding, I saw a side of him I'd never wanna see again. That guy would definitely be someone capable of killing somebody," Jeff Hardy said.

"So is the woman you married when the devil gets involved, trust me Jeff just cut bait and run. You're a good kid and you've got years ahead of you, don't waste the best years of your life on a McMahon," Hunter said.

Aurora Rose nodded, "He's right Jeff, you can do better. My Mom is not marriage material," she said and Jeff looked over at his wife. He felt like crying.

"She's worth it," he said. "I'm going to prove it to both of you, Stephanie is a good person, you'll see. Stephanie loves me and only me. Her life with you and the Helmsley family is over, maybe you're the one who needs to move on,"

"I moved on a long time ago Jeff, that's how I know what I'm talking about. The only thing that Stephanie cares about is herself and if you don't realise that soon, she'll break your heart and that's the hardest thing in the world to recover from. She broke mine and if it wasn't for Shawn I don't think I'd even be here today. Sometimes you need the right person to tell you what you can't see because you're blind with love. Well I'm that person and I'm telling you, it's over Jeff. Its time to say goodbye to her and if you need someone to talk to afterwards, I'm here buddy," Hunter said warmly and Jeff was taken aback by the sweet tone in Hunter's voice. As far as the Game was concerned it was a foregone conclusion and he was already figuring out the words to say to end his marriage to Stephanie once and for all.


	10. Twisted Bliss

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain – Hunter goes to Peru

Chapter Ten – Twisted Bliss

Charley's Steak House, Orlando, Florida

Seth stormed over to HBK who was waiting for him at the restaurant entrance. Buddy Murphy had taken Alexa Bliss to the emergency room at the hotel they were staying at because she refused to go the hospital. Shawn was aware that Seth was spending the whole day with Sacha before she went to Hollywood to film a movie with Dwayne Johnson and The Rock. Once again Alexa Bliss was interrupting their private lives and the Architect was pissed he couldn't be with the Boss.

When Shawn saw his face he knew he was in for a fight; Seth was very upset and he was going to have a hard time convincing him to stay. He had to stay though, now all Shawn had to figure out was how to make sure he stayed.

"Okay Seth listen - " he started but Seth cut him off. He was well done up, obviously on a date and eager to be with his beloved wife and not the miserable Miss. Bliss.

"I don't want to hear it Shawn, do you know how much I want to punch you right now? You called me while my wife was holding me. Do you know how hard it was to break away from her to come out here and talk to you instead?" Seth explained emotionally and Shawn nodded that he did understand.

"Yes I do understand Seth, I'm married and I'm on the road more than I want to be and it was even harder when I was on the main roster," Shawn said tenderly.

"So can I go?" Seth asked and Shawn frowned at him.

"No you can't go, Alexa needs you I have to take you to her," Shawn said. "She's broken Seth, Bayley Black Heart verbally eviscerated her, she's a mess,"

Seth ran his fingers through his finely combed hair, "I told that girl to toughen up," he said. "How is she going to make it if she doesn't?"

"That's why she needs you, or else she won't make it Seth," Shawn said and he ushered Seth towards him. "Look at this," Shawn said showing Seth his cell-phone where he had taken pictures of the bathroom where Bayley Black Heart had drawn doodles of pigs with Alexa's name next to them. "This is what Bayley Black Heart did after she shoved Alexa's face in her food while she was on a date with Buddy Murphy,"

Seth looked at the abusive writings and took a deep breath, "Where is she now?" he asked Shawn.

"Buddy wanted to take her to Disneyland to cheer her up," Shawn said and Seth rubbed his face in annoyance.

"You expect me to go to Disneyland, fight through the crowd without getting a million requests for an autograph and talk Alexa into having self-esteem?" Seth said angrily.

"She's waiting for you so we better go now," Shawn said and Seth turned his back on HBK but the Heartbreak Kid pressed him gently, "Seth this is the call, this is what it means to be a Christian. You signed up for this when you said the Sinners Prayer,"

"Well I shouldn't have said it, I didn't think it would be so disruptive," Seth said and he turned back to Shawn. "My marriage is more important to me than Alexa's mental health or emotional wellbeing,"

"This isn't about Alexa's health, she's on the verge of life and death and you are the only person that can bring her back from despair," Shawn said. "Sacha would want you here,"

"Well I don't want to be here! I'm going back to my wife," Seth said and he turned to leave and he headed for the door when he was stopped by Buddy Murphy who was in a cold sweat.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Shawn asked Alexa's finance.

"I can't find Lexi," Buddy said and Shawn comforted him.

"But I thought you were taking her to Disneyland?" Shawn asked.

"I did, we were in line to see the magic castle. I asked her if she wanted something to drink and I went to get her a soda. When I came back she was gone and I don't know where she is. She's not answering her phone, I'm so scared Shawn I think something bad has happened to her," Buddy Murphy said. "I've seen her like this before and its not good,"

Shawn looked at Seth as he comforted Buddy, "Still wanna go to see Sacha?" Shawn asked him without manipulation. "If you want to be with her go Seth, I'll take care of this and I won't hold it against you. I could really use your help though Prayer Warrior,"

Seth looked at Buddy Murphy's pale face realizing the distress caused by Bayley Black Heart not only affected Alexa but it affected everyone that cared about her and he was the only one acting like it didn't matter to him.

"I know where she is," Seth said looking at his cell-phone where the King's Oracle had sent him a picture of the castle from Sleeping Beauty. "You guys better stay here,"

Buddy looked at Seth like he was crazy, "What, no I'm coming with you," he insisted but Seth shook his head.

"You should stay with Shawn I'll get her back and I'll bring her to your hotel room," Seth said and Shawn smiled at Seth proudly.

"Thank you Seth," he said and Seth took off for Disneyland hoping to rescue the broken Bliss before she started trending on twitter for the wrong reasons.

Sleeping Beauty Castle, Disneyland

Seth ran through a barrage of fans eager to touch him, get his autograph, take his picture or all three and headed up the castle steps explaining to the security team that was with him not to let anyone up to the castle for the next half hour. They tried to get more information but he just told them to trust him and that he'd be down as soon as possible.

Inside the castle which was a replica of the one from Sleeping Beauty he saw Alexa Bliss looking out of the window, standing by herself with no-one else around. Seth took a deep breath, this was about as close to a Disney movie as he wanted to get but if it meant preventing a terrible accident he wasn't about to turn back. "So this is the call," he said to himself thinking about what Shawn said to him earlier and he closed the door and Alexa looked up but she didn't acknowledge that he was in the room. "Hey Lexi," Seth said and Alexa Bliss looked down at her feet. "What you doing over there, all the fun stuff is outside the castle,"

Alexa didn't reply and Seth knew what she was planning to do. The prophetic picture that Randy Orton sent him meant that he was literally standing in the way of Alexa either coming down or throwing herself down from the top of the castle. As far as he was concerned there was only one way out of there and it was with him but he had to tread carefully. He thought about her parents, her family and her fiance and he knew how much was at stake if this didn't go the right way. Even if she decided to throw herself down off the castle he would jump out behind her and break her fall, so he was prepared for the absolute worst case scenario. He looked down at a text message from Sacha Banks encouraging him, she was proud of him and his decision to help Alexa proving Shawn Michaels right. Sacha supported his Gift from God more than she cared about their last night together for six weeks, she was the right woman for him in-spite of what Dean Ambrose initially thought about him marrying her. He couldn't imagine any other woman being so understanding but Banks understood that somethings were more important than getting it on with your spouse.

"I let you down," Alexa Bliss said almost silently and Seth slowly approached her as she looked down over the massive theme park. "I can't be the tough person you told me to be,"

Alexa leaned forward and Seth acted fast, "Isn't this where you wanted to get married?" he said knowing how much Alexa Bliss was looking forward to her wedding day. "I wanted to come as the genie from Aladdin but Sacha thought I should be Jasmine instead, you know why?"

"Because you both have pretty eyes," Alexa Bliss replied.

"That's right!" Seth said and Alexa laughed a little. "She thinks my eyes are beautiful, so we have that in common,"

"You think my eyes are beautiful?" Alexa asked Seth her voice softening.

"Yeah I think you're beautiful but I can't even imagine what Buddy thinks of you. He's the one who wants to marry you, he probably has a million other words for beautiful to describe you," Seth said.

"Come on Seth, you're just being nice to me. I'm fat and ugly, didn't you see what Bayley Black Heart did to the bathroom at Charley's? That's how I look in real life it was like the most realistic picture of myself I've ever seen, she's a pretty good caricaturist, Alexa Bliss the fat little pig," Alexa Bliss said and Seth knew he had a very small window now that Alexa had mentioned Bayley Black Heart. Her name brought up so many associations with evil and he had to counter every single one of them before they poisoned Alexa's heart even more.

"I like pigs," Seth said.

"So you agree with her, that I'm a fat little pig?" Alexa said traumatized.

"No I said I like pigs, you know, deep fried, on rye bread with a layer of tomato sauce on a bed of lettuce. I like you too Alexa but I wouldn't eat you on a cheat day," Seth said and Alexa Bliss laughed out loud.

"You're so funny," Alexa Bliss said and Seth stepped closer to her. He knew it wasn't long before people started gathering around the castle noticing the woman with the long blond hair staring out of the window looking like Sleeping Beauty. "But there's nothing funny about what Bayley Black Heart did.  
I keep re-living it. Not even Buddy could stand up to her, what hope do I have? If I go back to the hotel, she's going to keep coming after me, so I might as-well do what I'm about to do and get it all done over with. I can't live in the same world as Bayley Black Heart. My heart can't take her hatred,"

"You know hate can kill but love can save. Jesus Christ was hated more than anyone else on the planet and all he did was love people and tell everyone who he was and people hated him for that. Sometimes you gotta be yourself no matter how people hate you for it," Seth said. "You gotta be the person you were made to be,"

"But she hates me!" Alexa cried. "She doesn't want me to hang out with you and Sacha and if I can't stand up to her she's going to keep coming after me until she gets her way. She won't stop Seth until I'm out of your lives, so let me just help her out."

Alexa stepped up onto the window sill and Seth prayed hard, "You know pigs don't bounce, if you fall you'll roll all the way down to the entrance," he said and Alexa held her stomach laughing and Seth grabbed her as she was laughing and carried her out of the castle down to where the security guard was waiting for her.

"Oh my God, did she just try to jump out of Sleeping Beauty's castle?" the security guard asked Seth nervously.

"Now why would a beautiful woman like Alexa Bliss wanna do something like that?" Seth said and Alexa Bliss felt better.

"Pigs don't bounce, you are hysterical Seth," she said as everyone started to head towards them thinking they had just done a re-enactment of Sleeping Beauty.

"Well aren't you going to kiss her Prince Charming?" the security guard asked Seth.

"What and risk getting fat? I heard pigs don't lose weight they transfer it onto skinny people on contact," Seth said and Alexa laughed even harder knowing that Seth was joking.

"Alexa's not fat she's beautiful, that Bayley Black Heart is such a lying bitch," one of the fans said. "I blasted her on twitter, she's a nasty piece of work since she started hanging out at NXT again. You should tell DX to fire her narrow ass,"

"Okay send a tweet expressing how you feel, I've got a princess to take back to her prince," Seth said moshing his way through the crowd of fans now descending upon them, most of whom were applauding and cheering Alexa Bliss who felt a million times better now that Seth had intercepted her plans to end her life.

Shawn and Sacha were waiting for them at the entrance in disguise and they opened the door of the DX Machine allowing Seth and Alexa inside so they could take her to the hotel where Buddy was waiting for her. Minutes later she was with her fiance kissing it up and Seth turned to leave the two lovebirds and resume his own love-making to Sacha Banks when Buddy grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Seth, I thought she was going to end her life after what Bayley Black Heart did to her. Thank God for you," Buddy said to Seth.

"Hey I'm just glad she's okay, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her and this was pretty damn bad," Seth said.

"Well thanks to you nothing bad did happen to her," Buddy Murphy said and he looked at Seth sternly. "I don't know much about God or Christianity but I know that Jesus Christ was a good person and if you ever need anything from me, all you have to do is ask,"

"You got it Buddy," Seth said and Buddy hugged him. Seth could tell he was relieved to have Alexa back safe and sound but the thing with Bayley Black Heart was far from over.

Seth left and headed back to Sacha but Shawn got his attention before he headed up to see his wife for the last time in a long time.

"I'm sorry Seth, I should have explained to you how much the call was going to cost. It is not easy to be a Christian but it is totally worth it. I hope you realise that now. I wasn't kidding when I said that you were the difference between Alexa living or dying this weekend. This is a great Gift and a high calling, if you need me to help you through it I will but I know you're up to it Seth," Shawn said and he hugged the Architect before going to his hotel room leaving Seth alone with his thoughts.

"How long am I going to have to hold Alexa's hand?" he said and he felt five soft fingers encircle his much bigger hand.

"For as long as she needs you to," Sacha Banks replied and Seth looked into the eyes of his wife who was so much stronger than Alexa Bliss, even though what was happening with Bayley was killing her inside she'd never let it show. Sacha was opposite to Alexa in every way.

"I don't know if I can do this, Shawn's so proud of me but he's putting me under so much pressure.  
Why can't I just be your Princess Jasmine?" Seth said and Sacha hugged him.

"You are my Princess Jasmine and we're in a whole new world," Sacha said caressing her husband's cheeks admiring his pretty eyes.

"I hate Disney movies, even more now than before, especially Sleeping Beauty" he said.

"Well let's go do something a little more adult," Sacha Banks said kissing Seth deeply. "We can make the most of the last few hours,"

"I can't I have to pray," Seth replied with a deep sigh. "When you go through the kind of warfare I just went through for Alexa, there's a chance evil spirits are loose and I have to make sure they don't get access to Alexa while she's still in Orlando. I'm sorry babe but I can't risk her being open to another attack. I'm afraid kissing is the most I can do tonight,"

Sacha felt like crying but not with sadness, with joy. "I'm so proud of you Seth. This is exactly the man I wanted to marry, a man who cared about people like Alexa, people who need hope when life gets too real to handle. I'm so happy you're in my life and I pray the next 6 weeks will just fly by so we can be together again and have a little magic carpet ride of our own,"

Seth rolled her eyes at the Disney reference and Sacha burst out laughing, "You just had to get one more line from Aladdin in didn't you?" Seth said unimpressed.

"Sorry Princess Jasmine," Sacha said and Seth blushed.

"You know Aladdin's eyes are just as pretty as Jasmine's, I don't know if I like you comparing me to an Arabian princess," he said and Sacha argued that Jasmine's eyes were way prettier than Aladdin's while they headed back to their hotel room for one more night before they separated for the first time since being married.


	11. Precious Memories

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain – Hunter goes to Peru

Chapter Eleven – Precious Memories

The Amazonas, Peru

Stephanie McMahon-Hardy looked up at the glistening moonlight as everyone prepared to go to bed. Tents were up and sleeping bags were out but Stephanie was wide awake. The moon was so beautiful, having been to Peru for the first time in a desperate attempt to make things right with Jeff Hardy she was 100 percent impressed with everything she saw. With her husband and Aurora around she felt totally safe; no wild exotic animal would harm her with them around. She was pretty sure Hunter was convincing a crocodile to bite her head off though, he did not want her there at all. But if Hunter thought Stephanie was going to walk out on her marriage and be shamed into solitude when they got back to the States, the Game was unaware of how determined she was to hold onto her marriage.

She laid back on her husband's soft camel hair blanket that he had bought for her when they were visiting Queen Melina in Egypt. It was a special blanket which was anointed for married couples and it always put Jeff in the mood for love-making, which is exactly what Stephanie was in the mood for doing now that the children were going to bed. Hunter however knew his ex-wife's moods quite well, he was pretty sure he could run a business based on his ex-wife's cycle and he was going out of his way to make sure that the last thing Stephanie got was love from Jeff.

Hunter had Jeff distracted over by the other side of the Amazon where the Harvard research team was still looking for samples to take back to the States after the trip was over. There were a flock of exotic birds sleeping and Hunter wanted them to wake up. He made a series of stupid sounds and farting noises to get the birds mad and Jeff Hardy interpreted the birds' reaction to his behaviour.

"This pelican wants to pluck our eyes out," Jeff said pointing to the now angry bird who was trying to get his chicks to sleep. "Scratch that, he wants to pluck your eyes out, he actually likes me,"

"Tell him he's got a big nose," Hunter said to Jeff and the Charismatic Engima gasped.

"You should talk," Jeff Hardy said and he told the pelican he was beautiful. The pelican responded happily and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"What did he say?" Hunter asked Jeff.

"He said I'm cool and if I really wanna impress my wife I should go over to the east side of the river and dig out the precious treasure that's buried there," Jeff Hardy said.

"No we won't be doing that, go to sleep you stupid bird," Hunter said and the Pelican bit him on the butt. "Ow!" Hunter yelped out in pain and Jeff headed towards the east side of the river eager to impress Stephanie who was walking around looking for him.

"Hey where's Jeff going?" Stephanie asked Hunter who was rubbing his sore butt.

"He's going insane thanks to you, there's no way he's giving you those precious jewels the Pelican said is buried on the east side of the river," Hunter said running after Jeff and Stephanie furrowed her brow.

"I'm sorry you had to meet my ex-husband," she said to the Pelican who shrugged and went back to his chicks. "What precious jewels are these?" Stephanie said watching her husband descend in the river with Hunter right behind him.

Hayworth, Miss Alexander and Angelo Jericho looked up, "What are they doing on the east side of the river?" Miss. Alexander said.

"Who cares, if my Dad's involved its probably gross and embarrassing. Come on we got a lotta great samples today let's go to bed," Hayworth said but Miss. Alexander was curious, as was Angelo Jericho.

"I'll go check it out, you guys have worked hard you better go to bed," Aurora Rose said and she grabbed Beth Hardy who had just yawned about to sleep and took her over to see what her parents were doing.

"Get off my husband!" Stephanie said and she jumped on Hunter who was trying to pull Jeff Hardy out of the water.

"Help Ro-Ro, your mother is trying to kill me!" Hunter cried to his eldest daughter while Jeff broke free and dived into the water. Going all the way down he forced himself down into the sea bed. When he emerged from under the water he was shimmering, covered from head-to-toe in precious jewels.

"Look what I found!" Jeff Hardy said coming back over to the ex-husband and wife. "Its all for you my beloved,"

Stephanie jumped off of Hunter while Aurora Rose and Jeff Hardy gasped. "You found me jewelry!" Stephanie cried impressed. "Are these all for me?!"

"No, they're all for me! Give me those!" Hunter said and Jeff jumped out of the way and he grabbed Stephanie and ran with her back to their tent. Hunter was fuming and Blinky sensed his rage. "If you got an idea you better work it now!" Hunter said to his pet spider and Blinky did the only thing he knew how to do when trying to catch a moving target.

The little spider headed towards the tent where Jeff and Stephanie were about to enter and he created a web so big Stephanie and Jeff couldn't get into their tent.

"Blinky what are you doing, I thought we were friends?" Jeff said to Blinky and the spider tickled Jeff until all the jewels fell off. Not slow to react Hunter scooped up all the jewels and Blinky sealed them in a little box Hunter had bought from a Peruvian souvenir store.

"Well done Blinky, finally you're earning your keep. Sorry Jeff but there's no way I'm letting you give Stephanie these jewels after what she's done to you," Hunter said and Stephanie scowled at him.

"If you don't give me that box I'll crush Blinky with my Prada heels!" Stephanie warned Hunter.

"You brought your Prada shoes to the Amazon?" Beth Hardy asked her stepmom in disbelief. "You do realise we're in the jungle right?"

"So? I can still look good in this heart of darkness," Stephanie said.

"No you still look like Hell," Hunter replied. "Shame you don't have any precious jewelry to wear,"

"I said give me that box!" Stephanie said and Hunter gave it to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to open it. "Get this spider web off! My fingers are sticking to the box!"

"Blinky you out done yourself tonight little friend, I'm giving you an extra fruit fly for breakfast," Hunter said and Jeff interpreted Blinky's response.

"He said if he had lips he'd lick them," Jeff said and Hunter petted Blinky much to Stephanie's anger.

"Just because Jeff cares about me and Hayworth doesn't care about you. Seriously Hunter all you've done is embarrass yourself the whole time you've been here. Talking to spiders and encouraging Jeff to leave me, no wonder Hayworth wants another father," Stephanie said.

"Hayworth loves me he just doesn't know it yet that's all. It took Shawn our entire friendship to learn how to love me and you've never stopped!" Hunter said to Stephanie who froze. "Admit it Steph, you love my Bonehead behaviour,"

"I do not! I love Jeff Hardy and I want those jewels!" Stephanie declared and Jeff frowned at her.

"Do you love me or do you love that I love you?" Jeff asked her and Stephanie scrunched her nose confused.

"Huh?" she said.

"Do you love me or do you love the fact that I'm in love with you?" Jeff said trying to be clear.

"I get it," Beth Hardy said yawning. "He thinks you're tripping because he's in love with you, my dad's basically feeding your ego which was deflated by your two failed marriages,"

"My ego has never been deflated I've always been a Billion Dollar Princess regardless of who I was walking down the aisle with. If you're asking me if having you as my husband makes me feel good about myself then yeah Jeff, it does. I love the fact that you love me," Stephanie replied and Jeff frowned.

"You didn't really answer the question," he said. "Do you love me?"

"Sure," Stephanie replied. "Are you sure you wanna ask me that or are you letting Hunter get into your head like the Cerebral Asshole he is?"

"Hey don't call my Dad an asshole, He's an assassin they're two different things," Aurora Rose said in her father's defense.

"There you go always taking your father's side Aurora, I'm the one who gave birth to you, how about taking my side for a change?" Stephanie argued.

"I'm not taking sides I love you both I just know you a lot better than you think. You want those jewels so you can make money off of them, not because Jeff gave them to you out of love. Am I right or wrong Mom?" Aurora said and Jeff looked hurt and Hunter smirked.

"What's the answer, is she right or wrong?" Hunter asked Stephanie and the McMahon heiress wanted to punch her ex-husband in the face.

"Actually both answers are true. I want the jewels because they would be a really good attraction at our hotel chain," Stephanie said. "I wouldn't wear them I would just put them on display as part of the McMahon-Hardy art collection,"

Jeff pondered Stephanie's response. It was still not the response he wanted but at least she was honest and he did kind of like the idea of using the jewels as part of an art collection. "I'm okay with that, let's do it, let's put the jewels on display when we get back to New York City," he said and Hunter held the jewelry up high and the Pelican swooped over and snatched the box out of his hand.

"Hey that Pelican just took my precious jewels!" Stephanie cried out and Jeff Hardy followed the Pelican who perched on top of a tree by the east side of the river.

"Hey I got those for my wife give them back to me!" Jeff said to the Pelican.

"I told you those precious jewels were for your wife, why are you putting them on display?" the pelican asked Jeff in a language only Jeff could understand.

"Because she wants to use them to draw interest in our hotel what's wrong with that?" Jeff replied. "Why do you care?"

"These jewels have been buried in the Amazon River for centuries, nobody knows about them and I told you about them because I wanted you to give them to your wife. If she doesn't want them they have to go back where they came from," the Pelican replied.

"But she does want them, she just wants to use them for our hotel," Jeff said and the Pelican shook his head.

"She did not respond in the way a wife should when her husband dives deep into the Amazon and finds precious jewelry to give her. All she wanted was to sell them, is that what you wanted her to do?" the Pelican asked Jeff and Hunter came over to Jeff who had be staring at the Pelican for a long time.

"What's going on? Hey Pelican, give those jewels back to Jeff or I'm going to climb up this tree and punch you in your stupid Pelican face," Hunter said and the other exotic birds stirred.

"Uh-oh," Jeff said and Hunter looked at Jeff.

"What was it something I said?" Hunter said.

"I don't think you should have said that Hunter," Jeff said and the wild birds of the Amazon woke up and started to squawk loudly, waking up Hayworth, Angelo and Miss. Alexander. "I think we better leave now,"

"Leave, because of this stupid Pelican? No way you must be crazy," Hunter said and he shook his fist at the Pelican angrily and the birds suddenly descended on Hunter much to Aurora Rose's chagrin and Hayworth's utter contempt.

"I know my father would cause trouble, now the birds are mad at him. How dumb do you have to be to piss of the birds of the Amazon?!" Hayworth said.

"Pretty dumb," Miss. Alexander replied as the birds chased Hunter all over the Amazon.

"You birds better quit it or Aurora's going to get us all blown outta here," Beth Hardy said. "Dad tell the birds to calm down!"

"I can't they won't even listen to me," Jeff Hardy said.

"Quick Transcend my Dad back to Florida!" Hayworth said to Beth Hardy.

"No the birds will go with him," Beth Hardy said.

"Great that's the last thing Shawn needs, exotic angry birds in Orlando," Jeff Hardy said.

"What about Blinky?" Angelo Jericho said. "Can he do something?"

"He's a deadly spider but he's a little deadly spider, how is he going to stop all those birds from attacking Hunter?" Miss. Alexander said.

"Blinky do something!" Jeff Hardy called to the little spider and Blinky tried to think of a plan. "No you can't be a little bigger," Hardy replied knowing what Blinky was thinking and Blinky jumped onto the birds and tied them all up with his web-string until they fell to the ground all tied up.

"Yay Blinky!" Hunter said and Hunter punched each bird once they were tied up much to Jeff Hardy's disbelief.

"Okay what part of that did you think was a good idea?!" he cried as the birds squawked even louder and now the other wild animals had woken up. Gorillas, bears, jackals and crocodiles all descended on the American tourists now and if Jeff didn't convince them that they came in peace, they were all about to be dinner.

"You know this isn't exactly the trip to Peru I was expecting, let's go guys. Beth, Transcend us back to New York, let's leave Hunter to get himself out of this mess," Stephanie said and Beth Hardy did just that. Seconds later, Stephanie, Jeff and Beth Hardy were all gone back to America, leaving the Helmsleys and Angelo Jericho and Miss. Alexander to the angry animals of the Amazon.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll blow them all away!" Aurora Rose said, she had decided not to go back and leave the DX side of her family in danger. However her Divine gift was unncessary as the animals quickly retreated leaving everyone totally safe. Hunter turned to Aurora.

"Do you think you stopped them?" he asked his daughter and she shook her head.

"I didn't do anything," she said and Angelo looked at Hayworth.

"I don't think those animals were reacting to your Dad's Bonehead behaviour, I think they were reacting to Stephanie," Angelo said as everything returned to normal.

"Whatever the reason its over now, let's all go to bed. We've got more to explore and we can't do that if we're tired," Miss. Alexander said and Aurora looked over at her father.

"Do you think that's true, those animals were acting up because of Mom?" Aurora asked her father and her question was soon answered as the Pelican who had previously been mad at Hunter handed him the box with the precious jewels wrapped up inside. The bird did not want Stephanie to have the jewels and Aurora tore open the box to give the jewels a closer look.

"These jewels are beautiful," Hunter said and Aurora looked at them closely. Some of them looked familiar and she felt her studs, the three studs that pierced her upper ear lobe since she was fifteen years old. She was in her mid-twenties now and she had never taken them off.

"Dad I don't think these jewels are for Mom, I think they're for me and the other Helmsley kids," Aurora said and Hunter smiled.

"What are you a prophet now? Stay in your lane Aurora Rose Hemsley! better check with RJ in the morning, come on let's get some sleep," Hunter said but Aurora couldn't sleep and she stayed up all night thinking about the jewels while Hayworth sighed wondering how tomorrow was going to go after today's day had been so difficult. He had no idea that his sister's discovery was going to bring even more drama to the relatively quiet part of Central America.


	12. Orlando Moon

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain – Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

**A/N: This chapter contains language that is sexual in nature and may not be suitable for younger readers. Parental advisory recommended.**

Chapter Twelve – Orlando Moon

Full Sail, Orlando, Florida

Backstage at NXT, the women were talking about the return of Bayley Black Heart to Orlando and the campaign of terror she had resurrected against former Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. The Black Hearted one was salivating over the fact that Sacha and Seth were separated for awhile, meaning there was nothing the Boss could do to stop her from waging war against Blissy Elliott.

The NXT women shifted around as Bayley talked, some were excited that she was back and others, like Bianca Belair and Mia Yim were not so happy that she was back. Bayley's blatant bullying of Alexa Bliss was distressing to them; she was picking on her without mercy or compassion and if rumor were true, Alexa Bliss was on the verge or taking her own life after what happened at Charley's Steak House on Friday.

"How can we support Bayley knowing how close Alexa Bliss was to ending it all?" Mia said to Bianca while Shayna Bazsler and her friends applauded Bayley's return.

"I know, my husband doesn't even want me here while Bayley's around. He thinks she might start picking on me too, you know because of the way I look," Bianca said and Mia Yim frowned at her.

"What's wrong with how you look?" Mia Yim asked confused. "Don't let me call Shawn and tell him you're letting Bayley Black Heart get to you too. He'll sign you up to Seth's Self-Esteem class,"

"Seth's Self-Esteem class, what's that?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Seth Rollins' got this new class starting next Wednesday. Its for anyone who feels troubled by Bayley Black Heart and might need counselling," Mia Yim said. "It sounds really good, Shawn Michaels sent out a tweet telling anyone who feels like coming to be there. I was thinking I might go, I know what it feels like to be bullied."

Shayna Baszler rolled her eyes at the two NXT women, "You're both wusses, go to Seth's little class and Bayley Black Heart will kick your asses when you get back," she warned Bianca and Mia.

Bianca sighed, "Well it sounded like a good idea, shame it won't make any difference," she said and Mia Yim nodded.

"Yeah right, looks like we're stuck being with Bayley Black Heart. What choice do we have?" Mia said and they went over to Shayna and listened to what Bayley Black Heart had in store for Alexa Bliss next.

Afterwards Mia and Bianca almost collapsed, they could believe what Bayley had in store for Alexa.

"She cannot be serious?" Mia Yim said and Bayley Black Heart came over to them both and they froze.

"Is there a problem Bianca?" Bayley said and she yanked Bianca's braid angrily.

"Ouch!" Bianca cried out. "No there's no problem I just don't think Seth will go for it that's all. We barely know each other he wouldn't even talk to me!"

"You're a beautiful woman with hot abs, he'll talk to you sweetie trust me on that. Just make sure you're in position, got it?" Bayley warned Bianca who shook her head that she understood. "Good. While Seth's talking to you, Mia you find Bliss and tell her how bad you feel that I bullied her in front of her fiance. Meanwhile Shayna and I will keep watch and when everyone's gone, well jump her and beat the crap out of her. Seth won't be able to do anything because he'll be too busy talking to the EST,"

Bianca and Mia were shaking; as small as she was, Bayley Black Heart was terrifying in person, it was as if there very lives were on the line if they dared not do as she said.

"I gotta call Sasha and tell her what's going on, " Bianca said when Bayley had left. "She can't think that I had anything to do with this, or I ain't never getting called up and neither are you Mia,"

"Call her, the sooner she gets back to Orlando the safer we'll all be. We should be defending Bliss not attacking her, this is not going to end well if we don't get Bayley Black Heart out of here fast!" Mia said agitated not expecting her career to take such a dangerous turn.

Mia and Bianca left to call Sasha Banks while Shawn Michaels listened in nearby with a smile.

"If they think Bayley Black Heart is scary, wait til they get a hold of me when I'm mad," Shawn Michaels said and he called his wife and told her things were about to get Indignant in Orlando, Florida. Using Righteous Indignation was a last resort but if Bayley Black Heart thought he was going to stand by and let her bully Alexa Bliss into an early grave, she was wrong, dead wrong.

The Ortons', New York City, New York

Amy did not like Shawn's decision although they were all running out of options as Bayley Black Heart had no intention of stopping her campaign of terror against Alexa Bliss.

"There has to be another way," Amy said to herself.

"There is but you're not gonna like it," Trish said as they all ate dinner at the Ortons in New York City.

"Just tell me," Amy said.

"No way," Trish replied.

"Fine keep it to yourself, I'll tell Shawn you're up to your old habits of keeping secrets from us again, let's see how well that goes down at the next DX dinner party," Amy warned Trish.

"You'll be mad at me either way, at least this way I get to enjoy my dinner," Trish said.

"Is it really that bad Trish?" Amy asked her best friend concerned.

"Yes but it's still better than Righteous Indignation," Trish said and she looked at Amy severely. "This is going to be a long battle Amy but we can't be the heart of it this time. God chose Seth for a reason,"

"Seth, how is Seth involved? Is he the other way?" Amy asked Trish and the Truth fell silent. "Stratus?" Amy said. "This is not the time to be silent,"

"Oh yes it is," Trish said. "And that's the Truth, I've already said too much,"

Amy put down her fork and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "So Seth is involved in this other way, I better go down to Orlando and talk to the little Architect before he gets too busy to talk," she decided and Trish giggled knowing that Amy was going to get more than she bargained for when she found out how Seth intended to fix the Bayley Black Heart problem.

"Some people never learn," she said texting Randy and telling her husband to give Seth a heads up as the Anointed Couple were about to pay him a very Righteous visit.

Next Wednesday at NXT...

Seth was preparing for his first Self-Esteem class. He had all his notes ready and his first class was scheduled to start in 30 minutes. Sign up was anonymous so he wasn't sure who was going to show up or how many people had been bullied by Bayley Black Heart.

"Hey Seth," came the shy and bashful voice of Bianca Belair and Seth turned to see the up and coming NXT Superstar smiling at him.

"Now don't tell me you've got low self-esteem," Seth said giving EST a hug.

Bianca twirled her braid nervously, "I know right, with these abs? Hard to believe I know but still, I kind of feel self-conscious sometimes you know because I'm so big and so much stronger than most of the other women here and I think I might need to take your class and make sure my esteem doesn't get affected by how different I am," Bianca told Seth who laughed. "Seth, I'm serious I need to take this class,"

"You could power slam a state building, how could Bayley Black Heart give you low self-esteem? You could just squash her like a bug," Seth said suspiciously.

"Yeah I know," EST said under her breath but then she remembered what Bayley told her about her career going nowhere if she didn't do what she told her to do and distract Seth.

"So why don't you tell me why you are really here?" Seth asked her.

"I'm here to...to..." EST hesitated.

"Yes?" Seth said waiting for the Truth to come out and the Truth came out, literally. The Truth: Trish Stratus showed up suddenly taking EST by surprise.

"Trish Stratus? You've got low self-esteem?" Bianca said surprised to see the former Women's Champion and WWE Legend.

"No I'm just here to tell Seth why you're here since you can't do it yourself. Fear is an ugly thing Bianca and it is not good for you," Trish warned Belair.

"I know I don't do ugly well," Bianca said twirling her huge braid.

"So what's going on?" Seth asked Trish.

"Bayley sent Bianca here to distract you so she can gang up on Alexa Bliss while you're in class," Trish said to Seth.

"What?!" Seth said angrily. "I am so done with her!"

"How did you know that?" Bianca said to Trish and Seth shot EST a dark look. "I better be going, you're right Seth I don't need to take this class, my self-esteem is just fine,"

Bianca Belair ran away and Seth followed her.

"Hey where are you going?" Trish said blocking him as he exited the room.

"Where do you think I'm going? To find Bayley!" Seth replied.

"And walk out on your first self-esteem class? That wouldn't be fair to all the people that came for advice Seth," Trish said.

"So you think I'm just gonna teach a class while Alexa Bliss gets her butt kicked by Bayley and her NXT gang of thugs again?" Seth said.

"Let me take care of Bayley Black Heart. I still got some moves, let me handle it. You just do what God's called you to do and look after his sheep, I'll take care of the black ones," Trish said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that a joke about Bianca because she's black?" Seth asked Trish who frowned.

"No, I was talking about the bad sheep being the NXT girls who are following Bayley's bad example. I wasn't talking about black girls, nice to know you're not distracted by EST's skin color though Seth. Miss your wife that much huh?" Trish teased Seth who nodded.

"I haven't had sex in weeks, I'm dying," Seth admitted. "I need to pray for focus,"

"It's been one week Seth; you'll survive. The Boss will be back in five weeks, so hang in there man. There's more to life than sex, like saving lives and helping people who can't help themselves," Trish said. "Who knows, maybe one day Bayley will take your class,"

"Self-esteem is not Bayley's problem, she's got too much of it, that's the problem," Seth said.

"Speaking of Bayley I better go run a little interference," Trish said rolling up her sleeves.

"Are you allowed to do this? I thought Christians weren't allowed to fight in the natural," he asked Trish who seemed eager to get her hands on Bayley.

"Seth there's a time for prayer and then there's a time to fight. Guess what time it is?" Trish said and she ran off to get her hands on Bayley before Seth could reply.

"Time for class," Seth said as people came in. "Hi everyone, welcome to Seth's Self-Esteem Class. I hope you leave today feeling a lot better about yourselves,"

"I feel better already," one of the participants said. "After what you did for Alexa Bliss, I know I'm going to leave here feeling better about myself,"

Everyone applauded and Seth knew it was going to go well, even though he was distracted by what Bayley Black Heart tried to do. Her evilness knew no bounds and he was relieved that ATM and Shawn Michaels were around to deal with her while he helped a group of her future victims and judging by the size of his first class, there would be more victims to come.

At the end of the class everyone raved about how good the class was and Seth received excellent feedback. Everyone went home feeling better about themselves, except for one person who stayed behind in her seat after everyone else had gone home.

"Ember Moon? Are you okay, is there something you need help with?" Seth said sitting by the former NXT Champion.

"I just don't think I'm pretty enough," Ember said and Seth tried not to laugh as that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Ember you're beautiful, why do you think you're not pretty enough? Who are you comparing yourself to?" Seth asked her concerned.

"Well, Sasha," Ember replied and Seth frowned.

"My wife Sasha?" he said. "Why would you compare yourself to Banks?"

"I just thought she's so much sexier than I am but I'm still struggling to get my first Women's Championship. So it must be because I don't look like Sasha, she's so much prettier than me," Ember said.

"Have you talked to Dean Ambrose lately? He's the Mayor of Ember Moon Ville, the dude loves you he's even got Renee questioning her sexual orientation the way he talks about your body. Now she's the Commissioner of Ember Moon Ville," Seth said and he wasn't lying. Dean even had badges made for himself citing his position as founder of the Ember Moon Ville fan club and Renee had one too. "So don't say that about yourself, you're very sexy Ember,"

Ember Moon felt better, "That means so much coming from you," she said and she reached out for a hug but Seth stepped back and indicated that it was getting late.

"You better get going Ember, I don't want you hanging around here too late now that Bayley Black Heart is back, it's not safe," Seth said and Ember Moon shivered at the mention of Bayley Black Heart.

"I can't believe I was ever friends with her," Ember said sadly.

"Me either," Seth said trying not to let Ember's presence send his imagination on a magic carpet ride. "A whole new world," he sang and Ember furrowed her brow.

"Aladdin?" she said recognizing the song.

"Its a thing me and my wife have, you wouldn't understand, maybe you will when you get married," Seth said.

"Sure I do, the magic carpet ride is a metaphor. It means you wanna have sex right?" Ember said with a smile.

"Okay Ember time to go home," Seth said stopping the conversation from going down the rabbit hole it was destined to go down if Ember Moon didn't go home right now. He sent a text message to Roman Reigns and told him he was fighting to stay strong while his wife was away. "Why do women always seem hotter when my wife is away?" he asked Roman who replied. "Relax Princess Jasmine, Prince Ali will be back in 5 weeks,"

"How come Sasha gets to be the Prince? She's even the Boss of me in my Disney fantasies!" Seth complained and he disappeared into his car and asked God to strengthen him while Trish joined Alexa Bliss and stood up to the bunch of NXT thugs setup to beat up Bliss.

In his car Seth was shocked to find the Anointed Couple Amy and Shawn Michaels waiting for him with prayer shawl in hand. "What are you guys doing here?" Seth asked them and he hugged them. "I mean, I'm so glad you're here. You guys I'm really struggling, I don't think I can make it another week without sex with Sasha,"

"Yes you can and will, that's why we're here. We're here to help you manage your emotions while Sasha's away in Hollywood," Shawn said.

"Okay what do I do?" Seth said eager to get out of his current state of sexual frustration.

"Hang out with other married couples like us," Amy said.

"Or Dean and Renee and Roman and his wife," Shawn added.

"Or Trish and Randy Orton," Amy added.

"But don't for the love of God stay by yourself. That's when the devil will start to tempt you," Shawn warned Seth.

"The devil wants to tempt me?" Seth asked Shawn.

"That's what he does and he has the legal right to do it. So you have to put yourself in a position that keeps you accountable, being alone will make it impossible for anyone to testify on your behalf when the devil tries to accuse you of cheating on your wife," Shawn said.

"Cheating on my wife!? I would never do that," Seth said firmly.

"No you wouldn't but the devil will make it look like you would," Shawn said.

"I bet you didn't even realise you were being setup by Ember Moon," Amy said and Seth looked at Amy like she was crazy.

"Ember? What are you talking about she's my friend?" Seth said.

"No, she's Bayley's friend and she's single. That's double-trouble for you my friend and you let her get real close to you with no-one around. Good thing you had the sense not to hug her back, then we'd be having a whole other conversation," Amy said.

"Like how to explain the condom in your car the next morning," Shawn said and Seth gulped.

"Oh my God, was I that close to having sex with another woman?" Seth asked Shawn and Amy and the Anointed Couple nodded. They saw Seth getting upset and hugged him together. "Thank you guys, I don't know how to fight this and I couldn't do it without you. Roman and Dean don't think it's a big deal but I've never been married before, I don't know how to avoid the traps from single women and being apart from Sasha. Please tell me what I have to do to stay faithful to my wife,"

"You're already doing it Seth, you jumped out of the situation and ran to your car to pray like you always do. God made sure you found us waiting for you because He knew you would need our help tonight. I've been cheated on and it sucks," Shawn said.

"And I've done the cheating and it also sucks," Amy said.

"So you can trust us both when we tell you that God wants you to be faithful to your wife and you will be faithful to her. We're going to help you so that you can talk to women like you always do without feeling like you have to defend your marital status. Sasha has every right to trust you Seth because you are trustworthy but you still have a Gift that requires you to minister to broken women like Alexa Bliss. But not Ember Moon she's a no-go for now," Shawn said.

"Yeah I really wanna um, her," Seth said giggling.

"Forgive her, you really want to forgive her," Amy finished and Seth frowned thinking that wasn't what he was going to say. "I cleaned it up for you,"

"But I didn't say that what I said was that I really wanna um, you know," he tried to explain but he was having trouble getting the words out. He had only slept with one woman and that woman was miles away on the West Coast going over movie lines with John Cena and the Rock. Now he didn't know what to do when she wasn't around and these feelings came up more now than before Sasha left for Hollywood.

"We know Seth but you're not going to. Instead you're going to hang out with people who won't cause you to fall into temptation," Shawn said. "So no more talking to hot black chicks,"

"That's racist," Seth said.

"No that's wisdom. The devil will use what you like the most and you like hot black chicks," Shawn said and Amy laughed.

"So you want me to ignore every black chick that wants to talk to me?" Seth complained.

"No, just the hot ones," Shawn said and Amy laughed even harder. "What are you laughing at Big Red?"

"I'm just thinking how hard Sacha is gonna laugh when I tell her your advice to Seth. Its like telling me to avoid tall blond Canadians," Amy said.

"And that's the reason we haven't been to Canada in a real long time," Shawn said to Seth who didn't get the reference.

"I was born a lot later than you guys so excuse me if I don't get your references," he said.

"My point is that no matter how hard you try you can't change how you feel about someone. That's why its important you don't spend your spare time talking to people you might, if you were single, go on a date with," Amy explained. "I don't even know if I can go to Canada without Trish anymore,"

"I still don't get the reference," Seth said. "But you're right about not having conversations with beautiful women with mahogany brown skin, shapely thighs and nice boobs. I'll hang out with Dean Ambrose instead and let him talk about beautiful women with mahogany brown skin, shapely thighs and nice boobs,"

"Why are you being so specific?" Shawn frowned. "I guess "hot black chick" was too generic for you?"

"Oh no, not the Mayor of the Ember Moon Ville," Amy said sighing. "Well I guess that's better than watching dirty movies with Roman,"

"I never did that! I just turned on the TV and these two people were making out, I didn't know they were in the adult entertainment business!" Seth said in his defense. "I can't believe you guys found out about that,"

"Well it did happen in our room, that's the last time I leave our guests alone with Hunter's TV on," Shawn said and Seth nodded.

"Hunter has problems but sex is not one of them," Amy said. "Don't worry Seth, well make you the Cerebral Assassin of the Shield,"

"I thought you guys were supposed to encourage me? Now I don't know what to think," Seth said baffled by the idea of being like Hunter who had married one of the worst people in the history of civilization, Stephanie McMahon and one of the toughest people in the history of civilization, Chyna.  
"I only wanna be married once and that's to my current wife Sasha Banks,"

"And we'll make sure you stay married to the Boss. So you can stop thinking about Ember's boobs now," Trish said coming into Seth's car with Alexa Bliss who giggled at Seth's blushing face at the call back to Ember Moon.

"Ember's boobs! Ember's boobs! Ember's boobs!" Alexa teased Seth and he stuck his fingers in his ears as the Blissful one taunted him.

"Now there's one hot chick he can hang out with," Shawn said and Amy nodded. They had full approval from God that Alexa and Seth could hang out with no funny business going down.

"At least for now," Trish added and the Anointed Couple gave her a warning glare hoping that The Truth wasn't keeping anything from them that affected Seth and Sasha's marriage. Or things really were going to get Indignant in Orlando, Florida.


	13. Stuck in Peru

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Thirteen – Stuck in Peru

Hayworth rubbed his brow while the Peruvian officers interrogated his father over some precious jewels he had attempted to take out of the country and bring back to the United States of America.

"I told you these precious jewels belong to my family, I have every right to take them back with me," Hunter explained but the customs officers were not having it. They wanted the jewels to stay in Peru and judging by how extraordinary they were it was hard to argue with them.

"Okay I think I can end this whole thing right now," Aurora Rose said and she drew attention to herself by pointing at her upper right ear lobe. "Yo come look at this," she said to the customs officer.

The studs were very similar to the jewels Hunter was given from the Amazon and Aurora could only hope that they were close enough to get them out of Peru without another police record.

"What are they saying?" Hunter asked Hayworth who was about to have an embolism.

"He's saying that Aurora stole those studs from the Peruvian people," Hayworth interpreted as the officers seemed to be yelling something in Spanish.

"My daughter's had those studs since she was fifteen, they do not belong to the Peruvian people," Hunter said. "Hayworth, are you translating this?"

"I knew this was going to happen," Hayworth said walking over to Miss. Alexander and Angelo Jericho who were more interested in getting back to Harvard than they were getting Hunter out of jail. "I knew that if my father came with us to Peru we were all going to get arrested and thrown in a Peruvian jail,"

"At least we got some pretty good specimens while we were here," Miss. Alexander said.

"Yeah but we might not be able to take them out of the country," Hayworth complained and Aurora had heard enough.

"Look there's only one way outta here," Aurora said and she called Beth Hardy and told her to Transcend them all to New York City to the Enigmatic Hotel.

"No way, I am not going back there!" Hunter protested overhearing his daughter talk to Beth Hardy. "You can Transcend back to the States if you want to, I'm going to stay here until these Peruvian buttheads apologize for falsely accusing me of theft,"

"Have it your way daddy, call me from prison," Hayworth said and everyone except Hunter was Transcended back to the United States, leaving Hunter alone with the pissed off Peruvian customs officers and Blinky, his pet spider with the deadliest bite in all of Central America.

"Okay Blinky you know what to do," Hunter said and Blinky shook his head refusing to do what Hunter wanted him to do, "I'm not saying inject all your poison into the officer's neck, can't you control how much poison you use when you bite people?"

Blinky shook his head that he couldn't, "Fine deadly spider you are," Hunter said. "How am I going to convince these morons that the jewels belong to me?"

Blinky couldn't understand why they were standing in front of several angry officers speaking some kind of language that he wasn't used to. His natural instinct was of course to bite his way out of every situation but for today that would not be the right call. Instead he created a giant web and wrapped the customs officers up in a bundle leaving them helpless on the ground.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hunter said and he ran through the airport taking the precious jewels with him just in-time to catch the next flight out of Peru. "Where would I be without you Blinky?"

As soon as Hunter had boarded the plane he called Hayworth and told him what Blinky had done. "You all abandoned me but Blinky here stayed loyal and now I'm on my way back to the United States a free man, what do you have to say to that Hayworth Horace Helmsley?"

"Dad, I just spoke to Uncle Jeff and he said that Carla McCool wants to leave our family. Did you know anything about this?" Hayworth asked his father from the Engimatic Hotel in New York City.

"Yes son I knew but I didn't wanna say anything to you until Shawn and I sorted it out," Hunter explained.

"I think you better come here Dad, Aurora is really upset about this and you know how she gets when she's upset," Hayworth said.

"I'm on a plane I can't just be there when you want me to, I'm not Jeff Hardy," Hunter protested. "Plus I've got a multi-billion dollar company to run and Shawn can't do it all by himself,"

"Well Dad Uncle Jeff is doing a Hell of a job doing your job right now. All you care about is yourself and you know what? Every day you wake up you're sounding more and more like Grandpa," Hayworth said and Hunter fell silent.

"You take that back," Hunter said.

"No Dad, you are childish and selfish just like he was and you almost ruined a really important trip to Peru and you did exactly what I knew you were going to do and piss off the Peruvian people. You made a total jackass of yourself," Hayworth yelled angrily.

"That's because I am a total jackass!" Hunter replied. "That's it I'm calling your mother and we are going to have a long talk about your attitude young man,"

"My attitude?!" Hayworth said appalled.

"Yes son, your attitude stinks and I don't think I should be paying you to go to that expensive college anymore," Hunter said.

"You're not paying me dad, I got in on a scholarship. My brains got me in," Hayworth replied.

"Well my semen got your mom pregnant so therefore my semen gave you brains!" Hunter said and Hayworth stared at the phone blankly.

"Thanks for proving my point; that's the exact Bonehead-like thing Vince McMahon would have said," Hayworth said. "If you care anything about me at all, you'll stop coming to Harvard Dad. Seriously I can't understand how you're my father, you're such an idiot!"

Hunter hung up and called Joanie. After much protest he got her to agree to his terms which were that after the end of the fall, Hayworth was to leave Harvard and get a job. Hunter was going to cut off Hayworth and see how he survived on his own, without anyone from the family helping him. "Then we'll see how smart you really are tough guy," Hunter said and Blinky shook his head and prayed that he never had any children.

Meanwhile back in New York City, Aurora Rose laughed at the whole thing, knowing it was only a matter of time before Hunter came up with some hair-brained scheme to get back at Hayworth for embarassing him.

"Well at least he's not in prison," she said to her brother who was in a foul mood now. "Come on Hayworth admit it, you love your dumbass daddy don't you?"

"That's a lotta D's," Beth Hardy said and Hayworth pouted. He was so mad he couldn't even talk.

Stephanie shook her head in disapproval, "I told you Hayworth, I told you it would only be a matter of time before Hunter showed you what a lousy father he was. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but he is never going to change, fathers never change. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. I spent my entire life trying to get my father to change and I failed miserably,"

"Which is why you should accept your father for the man he is and not try to make him into what you want him to be," Beth Hardy said wisely. "I love my father and I would never want him to be something he's not,"

"Yeah but your father's cool, my father is a Bonehead," Hayworth said. "He doesn't even care that Carla wants to leave our family, I don't even think he's spoken to LC since he found out about all this. All he cares about are those precious jewels and his dumbass deadly spiders,"

"Hey those spiders are cool and those jewels belong to us, don't blame the jewels!" Aurora insisted.

"What do you mean they belong to you, Jeff found those jewels for me Aurora," Stephanie said and her firstborn shook her head.

"No mom I can explain. Look, you see my studs?" Aurora said and Stephanie zoomed in on her daughter's ear. "I've had these for over a decade and those jewels look just like these. I got these studs when Daddy was in a coma and you were married to Uncle Jeff and trying to get away from Chris Jericho,"

"That doesn't mean they belong to you Aurora, they just look the same," Stephanie said.

"Okay well let's ask Aunt Trish and Uncle Randy; if the Truth family say that they are the same then they belong to me," Aurora said and she got an instant message from Trish. "Trish said they belong to me!" Aurora said in celebration and Stephanie scowled.

"Let me see that!" Stephanie said and text Trish back asking for more information. "No reply, this is a setup! Trish doesn't want me to have anything all she cares about is the DX side of the family!" Stephanie turned to Jeff angrily. "You got those jewels for me and I want them now!"

Beth looked at her father nervously. She knew how desperately he wanted to make his marriage work but bullying him around was not the way to do it. "Who do you think you are, you can't talk to my father like that? Didn't you get the message? The jewels are not yours, you can buy your own jewelry with all the money you got, give Daddy a break and be nice to him for a change. After all the crap you've put him through its the least you can do Stephanie,"

Beth was not one to speak out, especially to her parents but she had heard enough angry voices for one day and she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Listen the Truth has spoken, they belong to Aurora. Sorry Steph, you're going to have to find some other way to prove just how little you actually care about me," Jeff said and Stephanie's heart sank at her husband's words. "I could buy you a thousand diamonds and it just wouldn't be enough. You have to take something from someone to be happy, just like your father you can't ever be satisfied with something unless it comes in a ridiciously expensive box. Whatever happened to the girl that used to cook dinner for our family in North Carolina while she was pregnant? New York City has changed you Steph and if this marriage is going to work, we're gonna have to figure out how to get back to the place where all we had was each other and that was enough,"

Beth Hardy nodded and Aurora Rose wiped a tear from her eye. "You can have the jewels," she said to Stephanie who was shocked at her daughter's change of heart. "If precious jewelry is what it is going to take to keep you two together you can have them. Mom, I have seen you go through too many marriages to let this one slip outta your hands because of your stupid McMahon need to build empires and tear other ones down. You can't lose Jeff, he rebuilt our family after Chris Jericho tore it apart, that's worth saving. You can't buy second chances but you can buy expensive jewelry. I guess it all depends on what you think is worth more,"

Stephanie took a deep breath and looked at her daughter with a wicked smile, "I want the jewelry," she said and Jeff's heart broke.

"Wow, and you thought your Dad was a bad father. Stephanie just sold her family out for a box of precious jewels," Angelo Jericho said to Hayworth who shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, my father would never do something like that," Hayworth realised and he quickly called Hunter and told him he was sorry for the things he said after seeing how fortunate he was to have a father who would do anything for him, no matter how much it cost or how dumb it made him feel. Of course Hunter refused to give the precious jewels to Stephanie insisting that they stay in the DX family. Once he got to New York City he called an emergency family meeting and with Shawn, Chyna, Aurora Rose, LC, Cameron and Cheyenne, they drew up the agreement that would prevent any DX family assets from being transferred over to anyone with the name McMahon or Hardy. Of course Aurora being both a McMahon and a Hardy and a Helmsley made that incredibly difficult but they were not going to let Stephanie get her hands on what didn't belong to her. The whole thing was too much for Beth Hardy and she Transcended herself to Orlando for the next session of Seth Rollins' Self-Esteem class.


	14. The Never Starting Story

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Fourteen – The Never Starting Story

Harvard, Cambridge, MA, 10am

Miss. Alexander was in the lab looking at some of the many specimens that she had brought back from Peru. Everything was fascinating her and Angelo had even more good stuff but he was keeping it in a safe and special place. The stuff that he had found was perfect for what he wanted to try and create; a cream that prevented skin from drying out. It sounded so simple but his sister Angela's looks were being severely affected by her skin and she needed more than just a regular lotion to deal with it. He loved his sister very much and it pained him to see her shun away from people because of her horrendously bad skin. There was help now and he was going to give it her as soon as she arrived. He couldn't wait to see her and Miss. Alexander loved the way he loved his sister.

"You know this specimen is perfect to try out on Blinky," Miss. Alexander said as Angelo checked his phone to see if his sister had arrived yet. She was in Florida with the 3Cs and she wasn't eager to get out in public but Charlene MacKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro made sure that she was in Boston before lunch-time.

"What are you expecting will happen?" Angelo asked her looking down at the specimen. Whatever it was looked like wasabi.

"When Blinky eats this he should grow to the size of a water buffalo," Miss. Alexander said and Angelo clapped his hands excitedly.

"It'll be like a dog only bigger," he said excitedly.

"Yeah, then we can train it right here at Harvard before we ship him on over to the Pentagon," Miss. Alexander said.

"I can't believe it you're going to be so rich and famous!" Angelo said.

"We both are, after all we worked on this together," Miss. Alexander said. "Who knows maybe then I can hang out with famous wrestlers too,"

Angelo frowned, "My dad was a very famous wrestler and he went nuts," he told Miss. Alexander and she turned to him with a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him curiously.

"Just be careful okay? Wrestlers aren't the people you think they are, sometimes the fame can go straight to their heads," Angelo explained and Miss. Alexander shrugged.

"Its better than being a boring scientist with points her license for speeding while carrying a dangerous animal in her car," Miss. Alexander said and Angelo nodded.

"Thank God we got that bird back in the cage before it pecked that officer's eyes out," he said remembering when Miss. Alexander had tried to transport a wild falcon from Arizona to Harvard in a rather shabby cage.

"That falcon was awesome, shame they had to shoot it for attacking the Dean's little boy," Miss. Alexander said.

"It was weird because the Dean didn't even tell his son where the bird was kept. It was like he went straight to it," Angelo Jericho said recalling the incident.

"Or someone led him to the little brat," Miss. Alexander said. "Sometimes in order to get things done sacrifices have to be made, I'm sure his little boy is fine now,"

"The Dean won't bring him around anymore, he says Harvard is no place for children," Angelo Jericho said.

"What a wuss, if you ask me that man has no business overseeing the administration at Harvard. We need someone with guts, with a cool name, we need someone like Hayworth's dad to be our new Dean," Miss. Alexander said and Angelo Jericho laughed thinking she wasn't serious. "What are you laughing at I'm totally serious,"

"Are you? You have met Hayworth's dad right? He's not exactly the smartest guy in the world," Angelo Jericho said.

"He was smart enough to introduce me to his friends, now I have three case studies in Roman Reigns, Sacha Banks and the Game himself," Miss. Alexander said and Angelo narrowed his gaze.

"What do you mean case studies?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Let's just say we need three people to be part of this experiment once Blinky, Summer and Justice get a dose of this here wasabi – I mean this Peruvian green compound. I call it Raptor," Miss. Alexander said.

"Like the dinosaur?" Angelo said.

"Yep because that's how big Blinky, Summer and Justice are going to be when Hunter, Sacha Banks and Roman Reigns feed it to them," Miss. Alexander said putting a portion of the Peruvian green compound in little foil sachets for Hunter to take when he finally arrived.

The Game arrived with the 3Cs Carla, Cassidy, Charlene and Angela Jericho.

"Hurry up and give me the food you were going on and on about, Blinky's starving and I'm all out of fruit flies," Hunter said to Miss. Alexander while Angelo's face lit up at the sight of his sister.

"Hi sis, how are you?" Angelo said to his shy sister.

"I'm okay, how was your trip to Peru?" she asked him quietly hiding her face behind a lock of her curly blond hair.

"It was fantastic and I got something really special for you," Angelo said giving his sister the lotion for dry skin.

"I've got something for you too Mr. Helmsley," Miss. Alexander said giving Hunter the Peruvian green food for his pet spiders. "Now remember only give Blinky a little, and here's some for Sacha and Roman,"

"Hey wasabi," Hunter said eyeing the green compound.

"Its not wasabi its...nevermind what it is, just give Blinky some tonight and make sure Roman and Sacha give theirs to Summer and Justice the same-time that you feed Blinky. The spiders have to stay co-ordinated its best that they feed all at the same-time," Miss. Alexander said.

"Isn't Roman in New York, how are you going to get it to him?" Angelo asked Hunter.

"I'll ask Beth to Transcend it to Roman in New York and Sacha in Hollywood, I bet she's dying without Seth," Hunter said feeling bad for the Boss and Architect not seeing each other for 5 more weeks.

"Now don't say that Hunter after she feeds Summer she might die for a completely unrelated reason," Miss. Alexander said and Hunter frowned at her. "Wow, that did not come out right. Must be all that Peruvian wildlife my mind is kind of messed up from the trip,"

"You really need to get out of this lab Miss. Alexander, go on a date with my son I'm sure he's got some-time now that's he's caught up on all his assignments," Hunter said and Miss. Alexander shrugged.

"No Mr. Helmsley I'll just disturb him, I think I'll hang out with Angelo and Angela for a little while longer," Miss. Alexander said and Angelo rubbed the Peruvian lotion on her skin.

"Wow this feels great, is anything happening to my skin?" she asked her brother who watched with high hopes. "Well, is my skin better or is it worse?"

Everyone looked at her face; her blemishes and eczema like patches of dry and irritated skin had completely disappeared and her skin was like new.

"Angela you're beautiful!" Hunter said. "All those ugly scabs are gone!"

Angela gushed delighted and she turned to the 3C's, "Have you got a mirror?" she asked Charlene.

"Do trees have trunks?" Charlene replied and she handed Angela her little mirror. Tears welled up in the A Twin's eyes. Her reflection was perfect.

"Oh my goodness, Angelo I look like my old self again. How can I ever thank you for this?" Angela said.

"Remember you're the first person to try this, we still haven't discovered any side effects," Angelo warned her sisters and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Side effects? Don't you think you should have tested that first?" he said to her and Blinky indicated that he was hungry. "I know don't worry I'll feed you at the Sandbox," Hunter said to his pet spider.

"I'm sure it'll be a minor issue, overall I'd say the lotion was a hit. Everyone woman in America is going to want this," Miss. Alexander said.

"Well at the moment I've only made enough for my sister but we can always make some more," Angelo said and his sister continued to admire her reflection.

"Wow this is so awesome. I guess I can start dating boys again?" she said and she turned to the the 3C's. "Got any in mind?" she asked the Floridian threesome.

"After your picture gets out people are going to be lining up to date you Angel face," Cassidy Montenegro said and Charlene and Carla agreed.

"Angel face, I like the sound of that," Angela Jericho said but Hunter grew weary of Angela's sudden transformation. There was something about it that he didn't like.

"Please test that thing before you give her anymore AJ," Hunter said. "Come on Blinky let's go bug Hayworth, he's probably cramming to graduate with honours before I officially get him outta this place,"

"I can't believe you're actually going to stop Hayworth from going here for the next two terms," Miss. Alexander said. "Do you know how smart he is? He could teach most of the classes here,"

"Well if he can teach science he can teach someone how to make a good hot dog," Hunter said and everyone frowned at him. "I can see you're all looking at me with confusion so I'll fill you in. By this Fall, my son Hayworth will be running the hot dog stand outside of Trump plaza in New York City,"

"What?!" everyone said at the same-time.

"You're going to kick your son out of Harvard so that he can sell hot dogs to angry New Yorkers?" Angelo Jericho said and the 3C's laughed.

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" Charlene MacKenzie said.

"No, you dating Seth Rollins and ending it before you slept with him, that is the dumbest thing I ever heard," Hunter said and now everyone was laughing at her. "Do you know that Seth can get prayers answered? Bet you wish you didn't break up with him now huh?"

"Maybe he can answer Hayworth's prayer for a new father," Charlene MacKenzie spat annoyed at Hunter's insult about her ex-boyfriend.

"No I put the kybosh on that prayer, God told Hayworth that he is stuck with me," Hunter said.

"Besides I thought Seth was banging that Bayley chick?" Cassidy said.

"No that's just gossip, Seth's not banging anybody right now, his wife's in Hollywood making a movie with the Rock and John Cena," Angelo said and Hunter gave him a dirty look.

"Oh really? So Seth is in Orlando, by himself?" MacKenzie said rubbing her hands together mischievously. "I wonder how lonely he is all by himself while the Boss is busy making Hollywood money?"

"Not lonely that's for sure. Seth is always surrounded by beautiful women," Miss. Alexander said. "They follow him like rats,"

"Good choice of words," Hunter said. "Now zip it all of you, Seth has got a lot on his plate now that he's a Christian. He's got a lot of God stuff to do and he doesn't need a visit from the Preying Mantis,"

"Yeah I'm sure he doesn't. Hi American Airlines, can I get a flight to Orlando, Florida departing outta Boston? First class of course!" Charlene MacKenzie said calling the airport and Hunter slapped his head.

"Oh great, now Shawn is gonna blame me for this," he said knowing the last thing Shawn needed was for Seth's ex-girlfriend to show up at the Performance Center. He specifically told him that Seth was adhering to a strict "No Hot Black Chicks" policy and MacKenzie was the hottest Black Chick Hunter had ever seen in his life. "Come on Blinky let's figure out a way to get out of the hot water Angelo just put me in. Thanks little Jericho,"

"Hey if Seth loves Sasha as much as he says he does, then no woman, regardless of race, size or hotness will be able to lead him into temptation," Angelo Jericho said.

"That's exactly what a virgin would say," Hunter replied and Angelo blushed while Hunter called Beth Hardy and asked her to Transcend him to the Sandbox so he could feed Blinky the Peruvian green stuff. Of course Beth was already in Orlando waiting to take Seth's Self-Esteem Class so Hunter had the chance to give the Prayer Warrior the heads up that he needed.

"You're a virgin?" MacKenzie said to Angelo Jericho who was still blushing now that his sexual status had been declared. "How can that be you're so gorgeous?"

"Now my brother really is blushing!" Angela said as Angelo's stock just went up like a Bayley Buddy in mind of the never-satisfied Charlene MacKenzie. She wrapped a well-manicured hand around AJ's neck and he felt like he was walking on the moon.

"Why don't you come with me back to Florida? I want to make my ex jealous, you can hold my hand if you want?" she said to the Harvard scholar.

"So that's what evil sounds like," came the familiar voice of RJ Orton and Remi Michaels. "Get away from him Mac, for crying out loud don't you have a liver to eat back at your hotel room?"

"Can I please hold your hand?" Angelo asked MacKenzie but she had already lost interest.

"Get back nerd, your friends blew it for you, I don't need your help I'll get Seth jealous all by myself," MacKenzie said. "Fancy a trip to NXT girls?"

"Life is never dull with you Mac," Cassidy said as the 3C's left with her for the airport.

RJ and Remi shuddered as she left, "Things are going to be anything but dull in Orlando," RJ said and Remi looked at Miss. Alexander with severity.

"Get ready Miss. Alexander, you're about to be rich and famous," Shawn and Amy's baby girl told the Harvard scientist and that was the best news the unknown Brainiac had heard.

"Wow God really does answer prayer!" she said celebrating the prophetic word.

"You skipped out on the details, you didn't tell her what she would rich and famous for," RJ said to his fiancé.

Remi shrugged as the brilliant scientist celebrated with a now much less excited Angelo Jericho, "Meh, why spoil the surprise?" she said and they waited for the chaos to ensue down in Orlando.


	15. Breakdown in O Town

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Fifteen – Breakdown in O Town

NXT, Orlando, Florida

Seth's Self Esteem Class was now in session and more and more people seemed to be signing up. Unfortunately most of them were signing up just to see him and get an autograph and ask him about Sasha Banks but there were some who were genuinely in need of some self esteem. One of those genuine people was the person he was talking to now, it was Beth Hardy, Jeff Hardy's daughter and she too was excited to be around him but she had a serious issue that had less to do with self-esteem and more to do with her family.

Seth observed her body language as she gave a deep sigh, "Whoa, you are depressed," he said raising his eyebrows as he listened attentively.

"Wouldn't you be if you just found out that your Mom was the epitomy of evil?" Beth Hardy said exaggerating.

Seth replied with sarcasm, "I knew your mom was the epitomy of evil a long time ago," he said referring to Stephanie McMahon. "She is her father's daughter, except with longer hair,"

Beth Hardy nodded pulling a thick lock of blond hair behind her ears and Seth admired her green eyes, they were just like her father's. "I know that but when she married my Dad she was so happy. After Grandpa Vince died and she started up the hotel chain in New York, she was so fun to be around.  
My parents were like the perfect team,"

Seth interrupted her, "Sorry to cut you off Beth but this class is for people with low self-esteem and what you're describing to me are things that would typically make a person feel good about themselves," he explained and Beth realized that she wasn't being honest. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel instead of talking about your parents' marriage?"

Suddenly Beth's face broke into a thousand pieces and she crumbled over her knees in tears. She was broken and not in a Matt Hardy way, in a real bad way and Seth knew he had to pray for her.

"I left my prayer shawl in the car again," he said to himself annoyed and he got up to quickly go get it but he didn't want to leave Beth crying by herself. He had a real problem getting too close to his attendees. Ever since his meeting with Shawn and Amy Michaels, he was very aware of how vulnerable he became around women and with Sasha so far away he didn't wanna be seen to be taking advantage of those who showed up to his class and wanted to talk to him after the class was over. It didn't look right and it didn't feel right either even though it helped when they opened up to him as it was part of the self-esteem process. "Beth come with me, I don't wanna leave you in here by yourself. Let's take a walk," he said to her gently and the troubled Hardy girl wiped the tears from her eyes furiously, embarrassed that she had broken down in front of a Shield member.

"Oh my God I'm such an idiot," she said suddenly and she got defensive. Seth could see the pain in her face as she tried to cover up her tears. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm an embarrassment to my father's legacy,"

What?" Seth said incredulous that she would say that and he knew that was something Stephanie McMahon would say. "Girl you better get that stuff outta your head right now if you wanna make it through this," Seth came closer to her and pressed his hand onto her left shoulder, "You are unique, you are not your father's anything. You are Beth Hardy, the one and only Beth Hardy and you don't have to prove anything to anyone. The only thing you have to do is know that and believe that. Why are you laughing at me?"

Beth Hardy chuckled, "I'm sorry but when you said "believe that" it sounded like you were cutting one of your old Shield promos," she said bursting out in laughter.

Seth smiled happy to see Beth smile and she was really laughing hard, despite this being a serious issue that she had to deal with. The root of that issue of course was the typical impossible to-live-up-to expectation that she was expected to fulfill because her mother was a McMahon. At least she felt better now though and that would have to do for now because week two of Seth's Self-Esteem class was over.

"At least I could make you laugh, come on let's go to my car," Seth said handing Beth a tissue.

"What's in your car?" Beth asked him wiping her nose as they walked outside.

"I hope you don't mind but I think you've got some deep rooted issues that my class can't cover.  
I need to pray for you, if you'd let me. Would that be okay?" Seth asked Beth and she nodded.

"Oh yeah sure but why do we have to go to your car, can't you pray for me right here at NXT?" she asked confused.

"No I'm not allowed to pray here. They don't allow "religious" activity on site its against their policy. Which is nuts because they allow Bayley Black Heart to hang around just because she's on the roster but I don't wanna talk about her right now," Seth said and Beth noticed the frustration in his voice at the mention of his fallen old friend.

"Then why did you bring her up?" Beth asked him and Seth rubbed the back of his head and chose his words carefully.

"Because she needs help and I can't help her the normal way I would help somebody. I really wanna help her but if I do what I know will help her I might end up making things worse for the woman I love," Seth replied and Beth's eyes widened.

"Wow dude that's deep," she said. "So what are you going to do?"

"When it happens you'll know, the whole word will know," Seth said. "And I'll probably never be allowed anywhere near you or anyone else ever again,"

Beth nodded, "Sounds like you've really thought about this. Whatever you decide to do I know you mean well,"

"Thanks Beth," Seth replied and he pulled his prayer shawl from the back of his car and wrapped it around his shoulders like a first year Rabbi with muscles. "Now let's pray,"

Beth bowed her head as Seth prayed for her. A few minutes later she was balling hysterically as Seth broke every chain of depression and anxiety off of her. A few minutes later her trust issues and fear of losing her family were gone and her heart was now healthy and back to its normal state.

"Amen," Seth said and he leaned back on the side of his car to steady himself as the prayer left him a little weak. Beth certainly was not weak and she jumped for joy and spun around happily and seeing her so delivered made Seth sad that he couldn't do that for Bayley. She was too far gone and even now the Black Hearted One was hatching yet another plan to do away with Alexa Bliss. When Beth had left feeling the full restoration of God's healing power run all through her, Seth got into his car and drove to Alexa and Buddy Murphy's Florida apartment to intercept another Black Heart assault. What he didn't know was that there was more to Bayley's sociopathic behaviour than just a sudden change of heart and he was a lot closer to the root of her destructive behaviour than he realised.


	16. Growth Spurt

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Sixteen – Growth Spurt

Performance Center, Orlando, Florida

The Shield were in combat gear and for some reason they were looking for Seth who wasn't even at the PC today. When Hunter saw Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns dressed up in their custom black attire he wondered what was going on.

"We figured since we were gonna be in Bayley Black Heart country, we'd come prepared for a fight," Roman said and Ambrose nodded in agreement. "Isn't that right Justice?" Roman said to his pet spider who nodded and Hunter beamed when he saw Justice sitting on Roman's shoulder.

"You know that's a really good point but I don't think attacking Bayley Black Heart would change anything. That woman is a monster and the Shield has never taken down a monster before," Hunter said petting Justice and Blinky crawled out of Hunter's pocket and the two spiders saluted each other before complaining that they were both hungry. "You haven't fed Justice today?" Hunter asked Roman.

"I fed him but I figured he's be full by now, he's had like eight flies," Roman explained.

"Not to mention the one I found in my cheeseburger," Ambrose added.

"Ew, there was a fly in your cheeseburger? Where did you get it from?" Hunter asked.

"Right here in Orlando," Ambrose replied. "You know at Charley's?"

"That place has really gone downhill since Bayley Black Heart attacked Alexa Bliss there," Roman said and Dean Ambrose nodded. "She ruins everything she touches,"

"Forget about Bayley our spiders are hungry and I have just the thing for them, are you ready?" Hunter said excitedly reaching into his pocket and the Shield frowned at him.

"Is this like a DX thing?" Dean asked Hunter.

"No, it's like a Peruvian green thing, check this out. All the way from Peru just for you two!" Hunter said handing Roman the small sachet of Raptor made in the lab at Harvard by Miss. Alexander.

"What is this wasabi?" Roman said opening it up.

"No its not wasabi its from Peru, Hayworth and his Harvard girlfriend found it and brought it back. It's spider food," Hunter explained.

"Well it looks like crap, hope it tastes better than it looks," Roman said and Dean watched as Hunter and Roman fed their pet spiders with something that can only be described as mint green toothpaste.

"Well they seem to like it, how can you tell if a spider's about to throw up?" Ambrose wondered.

Suddenly Amy, Trish, Shawn and Randy were surrounding them.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought you were in New York dealing with the McCools' lawyer?" Hunter said to the highly agitated servants of God.

"Hunter what are you doing, those spiders are going to get real big, real quick!" Trish blurted out.

"Why didn't you ask us before you fed them with that stuff?" Randy Orton said.

"I don't remember you asking me for my approval when you got that haircut," Hunter replied.

"I've had the same haircut for a decade Hunter," Randy replied and Shawn and Amy marvelled at how Hunter was always able to replace common sense with stupidity and derail a whole conversation by making a point that was totally unrelated to the topic at hand.

"Look Bonehead, Amy and I have got to go help Seth out with Alexa. Bayley Black Heart is about to attack her and Seth is weak from praying for Beth Hardy after his last Self Esteem Class," Shawn said and Hunter frowned and Randy and Trish were apoplectic at the fact that Hunter was still letting the spiders eat the Peruvian green stuff.

"Why are you still feeding those spiders?! Did you not hear what we just said?!" Trish asked Hunter and Randy.

"But they love it, I really think you guys need to check your sources," Roman said as Justice finished off the last of the Peruvian spider food.

"God is our source and He just said we need to get your all outta here right now," Randy said but Hunter wasn't listening and as usual he ignored the Truth Couple.

"Why was Seth praying for Beth Hardy?" he asked Shawn and Amy.

"I think Justice just burped, how cute is that?!" Roman said and Dean chuckled at how Roman was gushing over his pet spider.

"Beth was suffering from depression and anxiety because Stephanie thinks winning is more important than anything else, so Seth prayed for her and she was delivered. She's with Aurora now talking about how cute Seth is up close, you know like a typical, normal teenage girl would," Amy said.

"Thank God for Seth," Shawn said proud of the Prayer Warrior. "So we gotta go help him out before he succumbs to another attack himself. He's no good to Alexa if he can't get to her and we're gonna go make sure he does,"

Hunter shrugged, "Fine, leave me and go do God stuff. I'll just stay right here with the Shield and feed my pet spider some of this funny looking green stuff and we'll amuse ourselves without you two Bible nerds," he said childishly and the Anointed Couple frowned at him.

"What's with you?" Shawn asked him.

"Why do you care? Go help out God's Finest Creation, clearly he's all you guys care about these days.  
I mean do you even care that Stephanie stole her own daughter's jewelry? No, all you care about is inducting Seth as the brand new addition to your Christian Champions Club,"

"Christians Champions Club?" Amy repeated. "I like that, should we copyright it?" she asked Shawn.

"No that's not gonna happen babe but you did remind me of why we have to go right now. The 3C's are about to stir up trouble, Hunter grow up and for crying out loud listen to Trish and RJ while we're gone," Shawn said and Hunter blew a raspberry at him.

"Yes daddy," he said mockingly as Shawn and Amy jumped in Amy's army green Ford mustang and headed for Alexa and Buddy's apartment.

"Are you even the slightly bit concerned about what's about to happen now that you've fed those two spiders?" Trish asked Hunter as the Anointed Couple left.

"No, I'm more concerned about Alexa and Bayley. I love those girls and the only person that can help them is the only person anyone ever talks about these days," Hunter pouted. "I need love too!"

"And if it wasn't for you, Seth Rollins wouldn't even have been born, right? After all you did create him, he's made in your image damn it!" Dean Ambrose said mocking Hunter and Roman laughed.

"Look Hunter we know Seth's real popular and we couldn't be prouder of him. For once, this has nothing to do with you so stop trying to make out like it does," Roman said.

"You know Roman if I cared less about what you had to say I wouldn't care at all," Hunter replied. "I've been in this game a long time and something about Seth's rise in popularity is really bothering me,"

"Yeah it bothers you because it has nothing to do with you, you can't take credit for it and you're pissed about that aren't you?" Roman said and Trish and Randy's eyes widened suddenly.

Dean Ambrose noticed the Truth Couple looking at Roman and Hunter aghast, "What are you two staring at?" he asked them.

"Is there something on my shoulder?" Roman asked Hunter who was wondering the same thing as his shoulder felt like it was under a lot of pressure all of a sudden.

"It's happening," Trish said as Blinky and Justice started to grow...

"Here we go!" Randy said.

...and grow.

"Oh my God!" Roman said as Justice hit the floor with a thud. "This spider's almost as big as my dog!"

...and grow.

"Mine too!" Hunter said as Blinky and Justice grew to the size of water buffalos.

Dean Ambrose was frozen stiff but strangely he was exhilarated by the sight of the two monstrous spiders. "This is so cool!" he said. "It's a good thing its dark so no-one can see them,"

"That's all you have to say?!" Hunter said and Blinky rubbed his head against him fondly. "Hey that tickles!"

Justice rubbed up against Roman and Ambrose, "Hey they're still friendly, so what's the problem?! I told ya'll you guys were worried for nothing," he said to Trish and Randy.

"Why are we worried? Did you ever think how you're going to get those two outta here?" Randy said.

"Relax Stratus, we'll just use Beth Hardy and get her to Transcend us home," Hunter said.

"Exactly, problem solved," Roman said petting Justice.

"Yeah, problem solved, idiots," Hunter said stroking Blinky.

"Idiots huh? And how are you going to feed them boys?" Randy said. "With more of that Peruvian food junk so they can grow to the size of skyscrapers?"

"Well as long as they don't crawl over everything like King Kong I don't see what the problem is, do you Roman?" Hunter asked the Big Dog.

"No I don't see the problem at all, they're totally friendly guys," Roman said to the Truth Couple.

"Until they get hungry right?" Trish said.

"Okay so we'll feed them appropriately, I'm sure there's some alligators we can feed them with," Roman said.

"Or vegan alligators if they don't wanna eat that much meat, we'll be creative!" Hunter said. "I think we're gonna need a couple of leashes,"

"You mean to put around their necks, do spiders have necks that you can put leashes on?" Roman asked Hunter.

"You know I've never thought about it, let's Transcend them to the Sandbox and figure it out from there. Actually maybe we should go to Hollywood and see Sacha Banks, her spider has got to be as big as Blinky and Justice,"

"Yeah, or else it wouldn't be fair, she'll get spider envy," Roman said and Trish and Randy exchanged glances.

"Spider envy?" they asked Roman in unision. "What is spider envy?"

"You know what happens when a guy sees a guy who has a bigger let's say, package – than he does. You know, kinda like the way Hunter feels about Seth," Roman said and Dean burst out laughing and Justice joined in with him.

"Whoa cool spider laugh!" Dean Ambrose said. "It sounds like a dog barking,"

Hunter and Blinky didn't think it was so funny. "Oh you still think I'm jealous of Seth Rollins huh? I think you should find your own way home Roman," he said spitefully.

"I don't think you guys should separate, we can't have your eight legged freaks being spotted in different places, it'll cause a panic, which is of course what Miss. Alexander wanted," Randy Orton said.

"What does Hayworth's girlfriend have to do with this?" Hunter asked Randy.

"Oh now you wanna hear what we have to say," Trish said. "Well enjoy the silence because we're done talking for the night. Goodbye!"

As Trish and Randy left Hunter scratched his chin wondering what Trish and Randy knew about Miss. Alexander that he didn't, which was everything.

"I think those two really could use a couple's therapy session," Dean Ambrose said. "Maybe I should invite them to the one I'm putting on with Renee next week,"

"Hold up you're putting on a therapy session with your wife?" Hunter said. "Dude you're the one that should be in therapy,"

"Says the man who is petting a giant spider!" Dean Ambrose said.

"Let's go to Hollywood, feed Sacha's pet spider Summer and complete the transformation!" Roman said and Hunter liked that idea, though he'd much rather go with Shawn and Amy than the Shield.

Shawn and Amy were not in the mood for science fiction right now as they were about to star in a real-life horror movie.


	17. Pigs in a Bathtub

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Seventeen – Pigs in a Bathtub

**A/N: This chapter contains graphic scenes and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Alexa and Buddy's apartment, Orlando, Florida

Buddy looked around the kitchen with music blasting from upstairs as he searched frantically for something to light the stove with.

"Alexa, where the lighter for the oven?" he called but she couldn't hear him. She was too busy listening to her music while she prepared her bath. The wrestling schedule had been busy this week and she was desperate to relax, which is why the music was up so loud. "Nevermind, I'll just run to the store. See you in awhile babe alright?" Still no answer so Buddy left without Alexa knowing he was gone.

She was home alone now and that's just how Bayley Black Heart wanted it.

In the bathroom Alexa turned off the faucet and went to get something from her bedroom the music was still loud so she couldn't hear the activity that was being carried out while she was outside of the room. "Where's Buddy?" she thought not hearing anything going on downstairs. "Hey Buddy, are you down there?" she called but no answer came and she figured he must have just popped out. "I'm sure he's there," she concluded before going back into the bathroom. She put her hair up and took off her robe. Her eyes were closed as she bobbed her head to the music, she had no idea that the faucet had been turned off and the bath tub was filled up with something warm and red.

Suddenly the music stopped and Alexa froze when she saw the red stuff in her bath tub.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what it is?" came the familiar and terrifying voice of Bayley Black Heart and Alexa's knees began to tremble. She was holding a bucket and it had Alexa's name on it in red, it wasn't written in ink though. "Its a slop bucket, you know for pigs, like you," Bayley Black Heart explained and Alexa started to scream.

Meanwhile just a few feet away Seth was about to pull up to Alexa and Buddy's apartment when a familiar voice called him out from across the street. He ignored it and pulled up, he forgot to grab his prayer shawl and he headed towards Alexa and Buddy's apartment.

"Well aren't you going to say hi?" Charlene MacKenzie asked him as she jumped out of her rental car with Carla and Cassidy all the way from Boston.

"Yeah Seth, we came especially to see you," Carla teased him.

"All the way from Boston, that's a long way," Cassidy added and Seth sighed as they approached him.

"I didn't ask you to come see me, how did you know I was here?" Seth asked them and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw MacKenzie for the first time in months. She looked absolutely amazing and Charlene was about to rub it in his face.

"Lexi told us you were coming over, she's one of Carla's biggest clients," Charlene explained.

"Yeah she's bought like a million cushions from me," Carla explained.

"She even had one made for us when we were a couple, remember? I used to sleep on it when I stayed over at your old place," Charlene said softly and Seth's mouth had dried up. He couldn't talk, all he could do was stare at the beautiful woman moving her mouth expecting him to respond to what she was saying but he couldn't say anything. As usual, Mac had left him completely tongue tied.

"Me go inside now," was all he could say. "You stay here, do not follow me inside,"

The 3C's were not impressed to say the least as Seth turned around and knocked on Alexa and Buddy's front door trying his best to re-focus. The door was open and there was something red and sticky on the door knob.

"Ew, what is that?" Cassidy said coming to the door.

"I said don't follow me," Seth said firmly and the 3Cs jumped back. "I'm sorry I don't mean to frighten you but this is not the time for you to hang out with Alexa. I think she might be in trouble and I don't want you three involved,"

Charlene smiled at Seth and he screamed and ran inside hoping that the sound of him screaming would be enough to keep the Preying Mantis out of his head.

His voice resounded throughout the apartment and when Alexa heard it she screamed back in response, "SETH! HELP ME!"

"Did you hear that?" Carla said to Cassidy and Charlene who marched right in behind Seth.

"Now do you believe me?!" Seth asked them as he ran upstairs to find Alexa and the 3Cs looked at each other in fright.

"Should we call the police?" Cassidy wondered.

"Guys come on let's go see what's going on," Charlene said and Carla and Cassidy hesitantly followed her. They weren't so sure going upstairs was a good idea, judging from Alexa's scream it sounded like something terrible was happening to her.

They had no idea how right they were.

When Seth walked into the bathroom Alexa Bliss was sitting in a bathtub filled with pig's blood.

Bayley Black Heart was sitting on the rim of the tub with an evil smile on her face holding pig intestines in her hand. Seth was stood by the bathroom door looking at Alexa; she was catatonic and covered from head-to-toe in pig entrails. The blood had stained her pink plus she'd thrown up several times and was now sitting in a mixture of pig's blood and vomit.

Nothing in the Bible had prepared Seth for this and Bayley Black Heart was enjoying every second of it.

"I butchered the pig myself, pretty cool huh?" Bayley said and she slammed the pig intestines in Alexa's face.

The 3Cs couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"This can't be real, is this a movie or something? They must be filming a movie right?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah some kind of sick horror movie," Charlene said nervously. "But then why would Seth not smarten us up if they were faking this?" Charlene knew her ex-boyfriend was a pro wrestler but he wasn't unprofessional and he would never let non-pros think something real was going on when it wasn't.

"So should we call the police?" Cassidy said and Bayley Black Heart pulled Cassidy by her hair and rag-dolled her around the bathroom.

"This is definitely real!" Carla said and Charlene shook as Bayley Black Heart pummeled her best friend's head in.

"NO!" Cassidy screamed as Bayley dumped her into the pig's blood with Alexa. Now Cassidy was screaming and Seth reached into the tub trying to find the plug but the drain was clogged with pig entrails and he couldn't empty it out. He grabbed Alexa and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Cassidy by the hand with his free arm but Bayley blocked the exit.

Carla looked in horror at the demented former Women's Champion. This was not the same Bayley that she had seen perform at NXT years ago, this was a monster with a side ponytail and a tattoo of a black heart on her right shoulder blade.

"Going somewhere?" Bayley asked Seth and the Prayer Warrior looked out at the window but it was too small to get them all through. "Put them down or I'll make it a triple,"

Seth looked over at Charlene, "I told you girls not to follow me," he said trying to figure out how to get them all out of the house but he didn't seem to have any options and Buddy still hadn't come back from the store.

"I said put them down or I'll go for your ex-girlfriend next," Bayley warned Seth but he refused and he turned to Charlene.

"Grab my waist," he said to her and she smiled. "Oh God please don't smile at me now Charlene just grab me!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," MacKenzie said and she grabbed his waist.

"Real tight," Seth said and Charlene did as she was told. "God I miss those hands," he said to himself.

"What?" Charlene said not sure what he said.

"I said Bayley's gonna get these hands!" Seth said and the Black Hearted One blanched as Seth slammed all of his body weight against Bayley Black Heart with each woman still attached to him knocking Bayley against the bathroom wall and she was out cold.

"Yeah!" Cassidy said as Bayley's Black Hearted body slid down the wall.

"Okay get off me please, go outside I gotta get rid of this," Seth said as the women climbed down off of him, well, nearly all of them. Seth turned to MacKenzie, "I said get off me," he said firmly.

"I think I need you to tell me twice," Charlene said and Seth shook his head.

"Whatever, I got a bath full of pig's blood to get rid of, could you at least try not to get me too excited while I clean all this mess up?" Seth said to his ex-girlfriend who turned her nose up at the sight of all the pig entrails.

"How are you going to get rid of all that stuff?" she asked him concerned reluctantly letting him go.

Seth sighed deeply and shook his head. "I don't know," he said looking down at himself, he was covered in pig's blood and Alexa was so frightened she was frozen to the door. "Lexi where's Buddy?" Seth asked her but she couldn't talk, she had been completely traumatised by the actions of Bayley Black Heart. "Lexi, say something. Alexa talk to me!" Seth said firmly but she wouldn't speak, she just stared into space like no-one else was there.

The 3Cs grew concerned; between the pig's blood, Bliss's mute condition and the Black Hearted One passed out on the floor, they looked like they were in serious trouble.

When it came to things like this Carla only knew one person to call, "I gotta call my sister Aurora," Carla said. "She'll help us clean up all this mess,"

"By sending a hurricane?" Cassidy said bemused. "We don't need her weather power right now, we need a freaking Priest!"

"My sister's powers are not just with wind and air, she has power over water too and we need a lot of water right now," Carla said and she sent her sister a text explaining the situation.

"How powerful is your sister?" Seth asked Carla. "I've never actually seen her power in action,"

Everyone suddenly looked over at the door which had flung open; it was Shawn and Amy. "Sorry we're late we got stuck trying to get Hunter to hide his giant spider from all the tourists in Orlando. People actually wanna take pictures of it, they're not scared of Blinky at all,"

"Shawn I kinda got a problem here, you can fill me in on Hunter's crazy antics another time. How do I fix this?" Seth said pointing at Alexa and the Anointed Couple looked at him confused.

"Have you tried praying?" Amy said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I tried but nothing happened, plus I left my prayer shawl in the car again," Seth said and the Anointed Couple realised what happened.

"You got distracted by Mac," Shawn said. "What did I tell you, no hot black chicks!"

"She followed me here!" Seth pleaded but the Anointed Couple were not impressed.

"No excuses Seth, you should have been praying this whole time. Instead you let Mac get too close to you and you lost your Gift of Prayer," Amy said shaking her head. "Now Alexa can't even speak,"

"I'm sorry I tried to tell them to leave me alone but they wouldn't listen," Seth said and he turned to Alexa with tears in his eyes. "This is all my fault Alexa I'm so sorry,"

As Seth's tears fell Charlene MacKenzie felt guilt rise up in her because it was actually not Seth's fault Alexa couldn't speak, it was her fault.

"Seth give me your keys," she said to him and he turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"Why so you can drive me insane?" Seth said and Mac laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Seth, let me go get your prayer shawl so you can pray for Lexi and bring her back to normal," Mac said.

"Didn't you hear what Amy said? I lost my Gift of Prayer because I can't stop looking at girls like you while my wife is in L.A. I failed my assignment and now God can't use me anymore," Seth said sadly and Charlene turned to the Anointed Couple with a heavy heart.

"Is that true, can Seth not pray for people anymore?" she asked them.

"There are rules we have to follow when God uses us and those rules are usually around our morality. Jesus said if a man looks on another woman to lust after her he might as-well have committed adultery with her. Seth was so distracted by your beauty he forgot to protect the person God had assigned him to. Now he's back to being a normal guy; no power, no anointing, no nothing. He's just Seth 'Freakin' Rollins again," Shawn said and Charlene burst into tears.

"Give me your car keys now!" she yelled and Seth reached into his pocket and gave them to her sadly. She ran out of the bathroom and out of the house bumping into Buddy Murphy as she left.

"Hey there Mac, nice to see you too," he said wondering why she was crying and he went upstairs to see the chaos that had ensued in his absence. As Seth filled him in on what happened, Mac unlocked Seth's car and found his prayer shawl. She reached for it and wrapped it around herself. She fell to her knees and prayed for God to forgive her for seducing her ex-boyfriend and asked God to forgive her and forgive Seth for lusting after her.

"Please God give him back his Gift so that he can help Alexa. If you do this I promise I'll change, I've ruined everything please Lord help me make this right!" Charlene prayed and she wept bitterly on Alexa and Buddy's doorstep and Shawn and Amy watched from the bathroom window.

"At a girl," Shawn said and Bayley Black Heart started to stir.

"What the Hell, why am I on the floor?" she said. She was back to normal.

"She must have come to her senses when you crashed into her and she bumped her head!" Carla said to Seth but he was not happy to see any version of Bayley right now.

"What happened in here?" Bayley said looking around. "Are we making a movie or something?"

"Are you for real, look at all this mess this is all because of you!" Cassidy yelled at her furiously and the faucet suddenly exploded and water burst out of it at a rapid pace.

"I think my sister's weather power just kicked in," Carla said as the whole bathroom filled up with water and everyone was fully immersed like they were at an aquarium.

"Our apartment is flooded!" Buddy Murphy said and Charlene came in to see Alexa and Cassidy were no longer stained pink.

"Here's your prayer shawl," she said to Seth sweetly. "Why don't you put it on and pray for Alexa?"

"I told you I can't pray anymore," Seth said and Mac pleaded with him.

The Anointed Couple shook out the water from their hair as Mac made her petition to Seth for a second chance not realising that she was actually making her petition to God.

"Go ahead Seth, give it a go," Shawn said and he took the shawl and wrapped it around Seth's shoulders.

Seth stood to his feet and put his hands on Alexa's right shoulder and her prayed that she would forget her traumatic experience and be healed from the memory of being assaulted by Bayley Black Heart yet again. He prayed that her mouth would open and that she would speak.

Everyone watched in awe as Alexa's face brightened up and she smiled back at everyone.

"Amen," Seth said and he opened his eyes and saw Alexa smiling back at him.

"Lexi!" Buddy cried and he grabbed her and spun her around.

"I have to pray for that pig," Seth said thinking about the poor pig that was slaughtered by Bayley Black Heart. She knew hurting the one thing that Alexa loved the most would cause the most trauma. "In the name of Jesus I command that pig to come back to life," Seth said and the pig that had been dismembered became a living, breathing creature again.

"Oink! Oink!" the pig said and he jumped into Seth's arms.

"Welcome back big guy," Seth said and he handed the pig to Alexa and Buddy. "Here you go guys, take good care of him,"

"Don't worry we will, I love pigs!" Alexa said.

"I know," Seth said and Buddy smiled at Seth from the heart knowing how much the pig meant to Alexa.

Seth leaned against the wall, "Thanks guys," he said to Shawn and Amy. "Now I know I have to take this Gift more seriously,"

MacKenzie lowered her head and turned to Carla and Cassidy, "Come on guys let's go," she said and she turned to leave but she had to apologize to Seth before she left. "I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble with God and I'm glad He's using you to help girls like Alexa. I'm going back to church, remember my father's a Pastor so I know he'll be happy to see me,"

Carla and Cassidy looked at Mac in shock; she hadn't been to church in years.

"Tell your dad I said hi," Seth said and Mac smiled at him and he held himself against the wall and prayed for strength to resist her mahogany good looks. "Bye Mac," he said trying to be strong and as the 3Cs left Amy and Shawn applauded Seth's attempt at virtue.

"It will get easier I promise," Shawn assured him.

"So what's this about a giant spider in Orlando?" Seth said taking off his prayer shawl and shaking off the Mac Attack.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that now, you need to rest before we fill you in on the chaos that Hunter and the Shield caused while you were here trying to help Alexa," Amy said.

"You tried to help me, was I in trouble or something?" Alexa said and Buddy looked at Bayley angrily.

"Yes that little bitch tried to kill you," he said and Shawn and Amy backed him away from her.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Bayley snapped at Buddy and Alexa stood up for her.

"Buddy don't call her names, she didn't do anything to me. Did she Seth?" Alexa asked the Prayer Warrior who hesitated to answer.

"You know I'm about done for tonight, I think I'm going to go see my wife and spend time with her before the weekend house shows," Seth said.

"Wait you're just going to stand there and not say anything while Buddy Murphy mouths off to me,  
what kind of a friend are you Seth?" Bayley said and Buddy laughed.

"Friend? You should be locked up for life you freaking psychopath!" Buddy Murphy said and Alexa turned to him angrily.

"Why are you yelling at Bayley?" she said to her fiance and Buddy looked at Seth. He had prayed for her not to remember what Bayley did and if Buddy said anything it might trigger a memory that he didn't want his future wife to have.

"You know what its not important," Buddy said and he turned to Bayley menancingly. "You stay away from Alexa,"

"Why what did I do?" Bayley said and she looked at Seth. "Please tell me what I did?!"

"What does a guy have to do to get out of this house with no trouble?" Seth asked the Anointed Couple.

"Fly," the said at the same-time and he furrowed his brow at them.

"Fly?" he repeated and now Alexa and Buddy were confused.

"Yeah fly, there's your magic carpet Aladdin," Amy said pointing to the prayer shawl.

It was moving by itself.

"Look at that!" Alexa said as the prayer shawl hardened like a mat, it really did look like a magic carpet.

"Is this for real?!" Seth asked Shawn and Amy who nodded that it was.

"Yeah well we put in a little prayer request of our own and we asked if God could give you something special in return for all your hard work," Shawn said.

"Take this prayer shawl and go see your wife," Amy said and Seth touched it in amazement.

"I didn't even need a genie or a magic lamp!" he said loving it. "Sacha's gonna go crazy when I show up in L.A on a freaking magic carpet!"

"Its not a magic carpet it's a prayer shawl, get real Seth," Shawn said and the shawl lowered for Seth to get on.

"Whoa!" Alexa and Buddy said as Seth ascended into the air.

"How am I going to get outta here?!" Seth asked.

"Through the window of course, just make yourself small," Amy said.

Seth did just that and he headed towards the window. Thanks to Aurora's water power he didn't even need to shower.

"Thanks guys I love you both so much!" Seth said to Amy and Shawn who waved goodbye to their young disciple proudly.

"Tell Banks we said you're welcome!" Amy said and Alexa ran downstairs and out of the house to see Seth in the air.

"This is just like Aladdin, I gotta ride that prayer shawl. Seth, is there room for me on there?" Alexa cried out and Bayley followed her outside and suddenly Seth didn't like what he saw and he turned back.

"Grab my hand," he said to her seriously.

"Really I can come?" Alexa said excitedly.

"I said grab my hand!" Seth said firmly.

"No you're supposed to say "Do you trust me?" That's the line from the movie when Aladdin takes Jasmine by the hand and they fly all around the world," Alexa corrected Seth being the Disney movie aficionado that she was.

But this wasn't a movie, Alexa was in serious trouble and Seth had to get her away from Bayley who was about to turn Black Hearted again.

"Let's go!" Seth said pulling Alexa up onto the prayer shawl.

"Oh my God this is the best. Buddy get up here, there's room for one more!" Alexa said and Buddy hesitated.

"Um, I think I'll stay and sort out the house, you know from all the water damage from the little typhoon in our bathroom," Buddy said but Amy and Shawn wouldn't hear it.

"Don't worry we got it covered," Shawn told Buddy and together the Anointed Couple dried up all the water with their Righteous Indignation. "You can go now your home is just fine,"

"Wow thanks guys there's so much more to being a Christian than I realised," Buddy said as Seth reached out to pull him onto the prayer shawl.

"Maybe we should talk about it on the way to Hollywood," Seth said and Buddy nodded.

"I would really like that," he said with a smile and Alexa smiled too. This was the first time had ever opened up to Seth about his faith in God.

"This is going to be an awesome trip!" she said excitedly.

"Oh give me a break," came the evil and dark voice of Bayley Black Heart. "I should have drowned you when I had the chance!"

"Here we go again," Seth said as Bayley Black Heart returned and tried to jump on the prayer shawl grabbing Alexa from off of it.

"Let me go!" Alexa cried and Buddy grabbed Bayley and threw her down to the ground where she crashed with a loud thud.

"Ow!" she cried out holding her back. "Seth are you just gonna sit there on that stupid shawl and let him get away with that!"

"Here we go guys, Princess Jasmine is on his way," Seth said and he ascended high into the sky and headed west to Hollywood.

"Don't you mean Aladdin?" Buddy asked him and Alexa looked down at the seething face of Bayley Black Heart.

"Why does she hate me so much?" she asked Buddy who looked at Seth who responded by doing a full circle on the flying prayer shawl hoping that by having fun Alexa's mind would be on the nicer things in life and far from the evil things like Bayley Black Heart.

Bayley watched them from the ground and smiled evily to herself, "I guess pigs do fly. Have fun while you can Alexa and your stupid little pig, I'll be waiting for you when you get back," she said holding a set of car keys, Seth's car keys.

The Anointed Couple ran over to her with faces flushed with Righteous Indignation.

"We're gonna need those keys," Shawn said to Bayley firmly.

"You're gonna have to take them outta my hands God boy," Bayley said and Shawn reached for the car keys but Bayley hid them behind her back.

"Give them to me!" Shawn said his Righteous Indignation flaring but he was interrupted by Amy.

"Stop don't say another word, Trish just text me, she said we're in big trouble," Amy said to Shawn.

"Why what did we do?" Shawn asked her and while he was talking to Amy Bayley jumped in Seth's car and drove off leaving the Anointed Couple more frustrated than ever.

"Come back here Bayley!" Shawn cried out but it was too late, the Black Hearted One was gone and they weren't sure where she was going to, only that it was some place bad.

"Trish and Randy are mad at us because we asked God to bless Seth with that flying prayer shawl so he could go and see Sacha in L.A. Apparently that was a bad idea because Seth needs to stay here in Orlando," Amy explained. "She said we have to tell him to come back,"

Shawn and Amy's hearts sank, "But he just left, he'll be devastated if we tell him he can't see Sacha for another 4 weeks," Shawn said and Amy nodded.

"This is what they said and you know those two don't mess about. We have to call him and tell him to turn back now," Amy said.

"Can he take calls from that high up?" Shawn wondered.

"Probably not," Amy said and she pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked her.

"I'm calling Sasha," Amy said and Shawn sighed regrettably. "We should have gotten clearance from the Ortons before we made our move,"

"I really thought we were doing the right thing," Shawn said with a heavy heart.

"Trish said we were interfering as usual, I think she wants to take over from us," Amy said and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean take over from us?" Shawn asked her as Amy recounted the lousy job that Trish and Randy thought they were doing looking after Seth Rollins.

"She said we're making it too easy for him and if he doesn't do what he's told he's gonna fail," Amy said and Shawn had heard enough and he grabbed his cell-phone and sent a text to Trish in response to his wife's last comment. "What did you say to her?" Amy asked him.

"Simple, I text her 1 Corinthians 13:8 – Love never fails," he replied and Amy hugged him after Sacha replied and said that she would tell Seth to turn back when he arrived in L.A to see her on his flying prayer shawl followed by tearful emojis.

"Amen," Amy said putting her phone away and she kissed her husband's lips lovingly. "We're proof that love never fails,"


	18. Late Night Talk

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Eighteen – Late Night Talk

Hayworth's dorm, Harvard, Cambridge, MA, 12am

Miss Alexander stroked the side of her boyfriend's face as he felt asleep under the huge text book he'd been reading all day. She had just gotten out of the lab herself and she was dying for a kiss from the Helmsley heir. Her thoughts had been consumed by all the specimens she'd been working on with Angelo Jericho and she hadn't had a chance to see Hayworth all day. As tired as she was she still wanted to hear his voice so she nudged him slightly so he would wake up.

"Hey Hayworth, talk to me please? I don't wanna go to be without hearing your voice," Miss Alexander complained her eyes slowly closing as she pressed her lips against Hayworth's rugged handsome face. He got better looking at the years went by but she had only known him for six months and she had no idea how extraordinary he really was. The more time she spent with him though, the more she wanted to know about his family business. She had been a scientist for so long the wrestling business kind of captivated her. It looked so dangerous but at the same-time so much fun and everyone in it seemed to genuinely care for each other and were not really violent at all.

Everyone except Bayley Black Heart of course.

The Black Hearted One wasn't of much interest to Miss Alexander, she was more interested in the wrestlers that really liked each other, like Sacha Banks, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss. They had such big personalities, so much more so than the people she worked with. Miss Alexander wanted a change of scenery and being with Hayworth was her way to get a better look at the business and see why Hayworth's father loved it so much.

"Hayworth wake up," she said but Hayworth was out and he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Miss Alexander yawned loudly and decided to let him sleep, "That's okay we'll catch up in the morning," she said and she fell asleep next to her boyfriend and put her hand under his Harvard sweater and fell asleep on his warm golden chest.

Meanwhile in Orlando...

The 3Cs were heading back to Clearwater but they thought they'd stay at the Sandbox and head home in the morning.

"Let's hope someone's home," Carla said getting out of the rental car.

"We really should have called first," Cassidy said.

"My mind's been a little foggy since we left Alexa and Buddy's house," Charlene added.

"Foggy because you're thinking about your ex?" Cassidy teased her best friend.

"Don't even joke about that Cass, I meant it when I said I'm done messing with him. He's a married man and I don't want him to get in trouble with God because he was drooling over me. I mean I can't blame him but I can sure help him fulfill his new found purpose in life by staying as far away from him as possible," Charlene said.

"He still likes you though, he couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole time we were at Alexa and Buddy's," Carla said.

"You always like the one who ended it because he's wondering how far things really could have gone if we had slept with each other instead of breaking up. That doesn't mean we're right for each other, clearly we're complete opposites," Charlene said.

"No you're not, you're both hot. I say push it, keep going after him until he finally changes his mind and gets back together with you," Cassie said and Carla laughed.

"Yeah right, go after him Mac and let his wife kiss your ass all over the Sunshine State when she finds out you've been making moves on her husband. Don't you see all the chaos that's ensued ever since Bayley Black Heart decided she wanted to be with Seth Rollins? How on Earth would you survive getting involved with him again?" Carla said. "Plus adultery is a sin, if you start messing with Seth, he could go to Hell,"

"With Chris Jericho!" Cassidy said making a disgusted face.

"Guys don't worry, I mean it when I say I'm over messing with Seth. I just hope he's over messing with me. I don't want him to lose his wife or his soul, after all, I wanna go to Heaven too. Don't you guys think we should all get a litte more serious about this?" MacKenzie asked her best friends in the whole world.

"You mean like go to church on Sunday?" Cassidy asked her as they stepped towards the Sandbox gates.

"Yeah," MacKenzie said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," came the familiar voice of Cheyenne Michelle, Shawn Michaels firstborn who was staying over at the Sandbox with LC and Cameron. "Why don't we all go together?"

"See I told you it was a good idea to get serious, we get to go to church with Cheyenne Michelle and the ARK Angels of DX!" Carla said and Cheyenne welcomed the 3Cs into her parents' home and they told her everything that had happened that night. Cheyenne decided to wake up LC and Cameron and they all stayed up late talking about Bayley Black Heart and the terror she was relentlessly inflicting on the vulnerable Alexa Bliss.

"You know I have an idea how we can stop Bayley Black Heart," Cheyenne said. "In the Bible when David became King Saul's armour bearer, he used to drive out evil spirits with music. It was spiritual warfare and it worked everytime, why don't I try it with Bayley?"

"You mean get her to hear you play your piano?" Cameron said.

"Yeah, it worked for David and Saul, why can't it work for Bayley?" Cheyenne said.

"But how are you going to get her to listen to you play?" LC asked her sister-in-law.

"I'm playing at a church concert in New York City, all we have to do is get her to come by inviting Alexa Bliss," Cheyenne said. "She'll be a sitting duck"

"More like a crazy bitch," Cassidy said scornfully.

"Its worth a shot," Carla said. "Nothing our parents are doing has worked, maybe this is the answer we've been looking for,"

"So why does Bayley hate Alexa so much? It doesn't make any sense," Cameron asked the 3Cs.

"She's jealous because Sasha chose Alexa to be her maid of honour instead of her. She thinks that Alexa has ruined her friendship with Seth and Sacha," Charlene explained.

"Sounds like there's a lot more to it than that guys," LC said. "Holding a grudge against a friend is one thing, soaking a fellow wrestler in pig's blood is something totally different,"

"Whatever it is we need to put a stop to it before Alexa gets really hurt. Its time we gave our parents a little help and Seth could sure use the break, he's barely spent anytime with his wife since he became a Prayer Warrior. That has got to be so difficult for a newlywed," Cheyenne said.

"Let's not get too involved though; our parents are responsible for Seth getting through this assignment. We don't wanna do anything to interfere with what they're doing," Cameron said.

"Even if what your parents are doing isn't working?" Charlene said. "I saw the look on Bayley's face, that girl is seriously messed up, I get chills just thinking about it,"

"That's why we're equipped to deal with stuff like this and you're not. Still, we don't wanna step on our parents' toes, after I do the concert we step away and let our parents take over," Cheyennes said.

"Wow you're really worried about not getting your parents upset aren't you?" Cassidy asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"You guys might not understand this but there's an order in the way you do things in are family and if you don't do things in that order, everything could fall apart," Cameron explained and LC and Cheyenne nodded. "Everything,"

The 3Cs listened to their old friends attentively, clearly there was more to spiritual warfare than they realized and they were just glad that their friends were better at fighting evil spirits than they were. Going to church on Sunday was about as far as Charlene, Cassidy and Carla were willing to go.


	19. Hollywood Heartbreak

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Nineteen – Hollywood Heartbreak

The Rock's house, Hollywood, CA

Sacha Banks watched nervously as the huge bodies of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Triple H entered the home of the Brahma Bull with two huge spiders walking beside them like dogs. Sasha looked down at her hand, Summer her pet spider was very excited to see her spider friends and she crawled around on Sasha's finger excitedly.

"Hey Boss, we came especially to see Summer," Roman said giving the Boss a hug. Sasha squeezed him extra tight and Roman thought something was wrong. "Hey you okay?" he asked her concerned and she released Roman.

"I used to get hugs a lot more when Bayley wasn't trying to destroy all our lives, makes me kinda sad that she's turned into such a demonic nut job," Sasha said.

Hunter sighed, "Talk about ruin a party. We came all the way here from Florida to see you Banks, why would you even bring her up now?" he complained and Blinky and Summer didn't like the mention of her name at all.

"At least Summer's happy to see us," Dean Ambrose said zeroing in on the pink and blond spider.

"And we got something special for her," Hunter said giving Sacha a sachet of the Raptor, the Peruvian green stuff from Harvard. "Give it to her so she can grow big and strong like her friends Blinky and Justice,"

"How did you guys get them here without being stopped by police?" Sasha asked them taking the food from Hunter and Summer got excited.

"They're friendly and they walk just like us now. Its like taking your dog out for a walk,"

"They do look pretty cool," Sasha said feeding Summer. "How long before she grows to their size?"

"About five minutes," Roman said.

"Does the food have the same effect on girls?" Sasha asked and Hunter frowned.

"Don't be so sexist Sacha; are you saying Summer can't be like her big brothers?" Hunter said.

"Men and women have different appetites, she might not like it as much," Sasha said.

"Sasha you might have a point; there's somethings Renee hates that I love, like when we're making out I do this thing were I put my -"

"Okay Ambrose that's enough, save it for your marriage counselling class," Roman said as Summer ate the food from Peru.

"You've got a marriage counselling class with Renee?" Sasha asked Dean.

"Yup the first class is next week," Dean said and Sasha sighed. "Why you wanna sign up?"

"No but after tonight you might wanna ask Seth if he would like to attend," Sasha said sadly and Hunter, Dean and Roman exchanged glances realising that the Boss was sadder than usual.

Dean looked at her seriously, "What is that supposed to mean, because you guys are on separate coasts? We travel all the time we can go days without seeing each other, is that why you're so sad?" he asked Banks.

"No that's not it," Sasha said.

"Okay Boss then what the Hell is going on with you? You're looking like you just found out some really bad news," Hunter said. "Seriously you need to forget about Bayley, she's not worth it,"

Sasha wanted to tell Hunter why she was upset and it wasn't because of Bayley, it was in part but there was more that was upsetting her.

"I'm sorry guys I'll cheer up, I am glad to see you all. Rocky and Cena don't come home at night and I'm usually here all by myself, its nice to see some familiar faces," she said with a smile.

Seeing Blinky and Justice did take her mind off what was really weighing her down and Summer was about to join them in size.

"Spider burp!" Dean said and Sasha smiled.

"She really did burp," she said and suddenly her arm felt like something was sitting on it. "Man my hand feels really heavy right now,"

"Here we go!" Roman said excitedly rubbing his hands together as Summer grew to the same size as Blinky and Justice.

"Oh my God!" Sasha said delighted with the super-sized Summer. "She's goregous!"

Summer grew to the same size as Blinky and Justice but instead of growing into their equivalent, she retained her feminine like spider grace like a ballerina, with eight long slender legs. Blinky and Justice saluted her with their foremost legs and she rubbed against Sasha who loved her even more.

"This is fantastic, when do I have to give her back?" Sasha asked Hunter.

"I have no intention of giving them back to Miss Alexander," Hunter said deviously. "If Hayworth's girlfriend is going to get them back she's going to have to pry them out of my cold, dead hands,"

"Why are you dead, what killed you?" Roman asked confused.

"I just wanted to give an example of how much she would have to fight to get them back. Could you imagine Blinky, Summer and Justice trapped in a lab, having all sorts of experiments done on them?!" Hunter said.

"That's sick," Roman said revoluted. "You're right Hunter, let's keep them!"

"They can stay here, look how much room you've got," Hunter said to Sasha who hesitated to agree knowing she would have to ask John and Rocky first.

"I'll get back to you on that, you guys can definitely stay overnight if you want," Sasha said.

"You bet your sweet pink-haired ass we're staying overnight, I paid for this mansion," Hunter said. "And if I want to stay overnight with the Shield, Blinky, Summer and Justice then that's exactly what I'm going to do,"

"Wow I'm sure Dwayne and Cena will love to hear that," Sasha said. "Come let me take you guys on a late night tour,"

Sasha showed Hunter and the Shield around the massive Hollywood mansion while Blinky, Summer and Justice practiced trying to climb the walls at their new monster size. Summer was so graceful she climbed with ease but Blinky and Justice were really struggling.

After Hunter, Dean and Roman had made themselves comfortable in one of the Rock's ten bedrooms, Sasha retired to her room at the top of the mansion where she had left the window open. She had been staring out of it until Hunter, Roman and Dean showed up and interrupted her and when Roman came into her room she was startled.

"Is everything okay with your room?" she asked the Big Dog.

"Okay what's up?" Roman said cutting her off sitting next to her on the bed.

"What do you mean, I'm fine," Sasha said but Roman shook his head.

"What happened that you're not telling me? I know you Banks you're upset about something, if you wanna talk about it I can stay up all night," Roman said sweetly and Sasha nodded and turned back towards the window.

"Tonight Seth did the most amazing thing and I ruined it Roman, I ruined it!" Sasha cried and Hunter and Dean came into her room hearing her voice and wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"What's going on?" Hunter said and Dean observe Sasha stoically remaining quiet he waited for her to tell everyone what was wrong as he suspected it had everything to do with Seth.

"You should have seen his face when I told him that he had to go back to Orlando, I've never seen him look at me like that before, he was so devastated," Sasha said trying to comfort herself with her hands but Roman could see that wasn't working so he wrapped his arms around her for support.

"I think you should start at the beginning," Hunter said and Dean agreed.

"Sounds like a great idea," he said coming over to Sasha with his arms folded across his chest intensely. "Because if you did anything to hurt Seth, I'm gonna throw you out this 10 foot window,"

Sasha furrowed her brow at Dean but she bit her lip instead of responding. There was a chance that she would end up out of the window in about five minutes and she had finished telling them all what had happened with Seth before they came over to pay her a visit in Hollywood, CA.


	20. Kiss Me and Go

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

**A/N: This chapter contains mild sexual references and is not suitable for young children.**

Chapter Twenty – Kiss Me and Go

Earlier that night...

High in the West Coast sky Seth was flying through the air on his prayer cloth with Alexa Bliss and Buddy Murphy, doing several loops and spins much to Alexa's delight and Buddy's consternation.

"Seth this is great!" Alexa cried out while holding on to the prayer shawl for dear life. She was exhilrated and terrified all at the same-time and Bayley Black Heart was the furthest thing from her head.

Buddy on the other hand was trying to read the Bible Seth had given him and even with his head literally in the clouds Buddy couldn't put it down.

"I can't believe Judas, what a scum bag. Imagine betraying Jesus like that," Buddy said more interested in the Bible than the birds that were racing along side Seth at a hundred miles per hour.

Alexa couldn't remember a thing before getting on the prayer shawl with Buddy and Seth, the latter of whom finally figured out he could dive from all the way up and come crashing down on the water below wthout falling into it. The prayer shawl had great navigation and no matter what he did he was totally safe. God was protecting him as he flew through the air and Alexa never felt safer. Of course being in the sky with the wind blowing at over a hundred miles did make her hair go big but that was a minor detail.

"This is better than Disneyland!" Alexa said as they flew past the Rocky Mountains.

"Hollywood here we come," Seth said heading towards California. He couldn't wait to see Sasha, he could imagine the look on her face when he showed up at her window just like the scene from Aladdin. It was like something out of a fairytale and he hated fairytales.

Reality was so much better and his life was pretty sweet right now and it really helped that Alexa was safe and sound and her fiance was more into the Bible now than he had ever been before.

"It says here that Elijah raced passed chariots, how fast was he running?" Buddy wondered. "I love this Book it's so awesome!"

"Yeah so is this, Seth do another loop before we touch down!" Alexa cried out and Seth obliged with a massive loop around the Hollywood sign.

Buddy tried not to drop his Bible as he looked at the Hollywood sign upside down, it was beyond great and more than he had ever imagined could be real and if tonight was anything to go by, he and Alexa were going to be hanging out with Seth a lot more from now on.

As they approached the Rock's Hollywood mansion, Alexa tugged on Seth's arm to get his attention before they touched down.

"Drop us off before you go to Sasha's bedroom," she said. "We don't wanna be there when you make your surprise entrance, it should be just you and the Boss,"

"That would be ideal but I can't let you out of my sight remember?" Seth reminded Alexa who frowned.

"Seth you don't have to babysit me every hour, plus I've got Buddy. Just drop us off around the other side of the mansion where she can't see us and then you can make your grand entrance!"

"I'm sorry Bliss I can't do that I need to make sure you're in the house before I see Sasha," Seth said.

"Don't worry Seth I'll make sure she's safe, just drop us off in the pool area and you can let us in from inside," Buddy said.

"Sorry Buddy but the last time I left Bliss alone with you didn't work out too well," Seth said.

"Don't say that," Buddy said and Seth remembered Alexa couldn't remember the last attack by Bayley Black Heart.

"What happened?" Alexa asked him.

"Nevermind, I'll drop you guys off at the pool. Just remember I haven't seen Sasha in two weeks, it might be awhile before I get to you," Seth said and he steered the prayer shawl round down into Rocky's mansion and Alexa and Buddy got off by the pool.

Alexa giggled excitedly and she fixed Seth's hair so it wasn't big and poufy from all the wind. "There that's better," she said and she started to fix her own hair.

"Go get your girl," Buddy said to Seth wrapping his arms around Alexa, "And thank you for saving mine,"

"Here don't forget this, it gets better the more you read it," Seth said handing Buddy his Bible and Buddy took it fondly. "Do I really look okay?" he asked the Blissful One.

"You look great Aladdin," Alexa said.

"Actually its Jasmine, you know because of my eyes," Seth replied.

"Yeah I'm not okay with calling you a Princess," Alexa said. "Because then what the Hell does that make me?"

"A pea," Buddy replied and Alexa fought with him playfully while Seth ascended back up into the sky on his prayer shawl and headed towards the only bedroom window that was open.

"Here we go," he said and the prayer shawl made itself into a staircase and Seth walked down it onto the veranda outside Sasha's bedroom window. He went to knock but she opened it like she already knew he was there.

"Please don't hate me," Sasha said and but hate was the furthest thing from Seth's mind as he eyed his wife's clothing. She had dressed up like Princess Jasmine only much, much, much more sexier. "I was watching you from the rooftop and I was about to text the locker room and tell them you were flying in the air on a magic carpet,"

"Actually its my prayer shawl," Seth said. "Amy and Shawn had it converted into a flying prayer shawl so I could come and see you,"

"Just like Aladdin," Sasha said her face breaking out into the most beautiful smile and Seth looked her over admiring her beauty and he was totally stoked that she was dressed like Princess Jasmine, only sexier, much, much, much sexier. She bit her bottom lip and reached out her neck so Seth could kiss her lips. He embraced her and wrapped his hands around her neck to deepen the kiss but Sacha broke it and pulled away from him. "I have some bad news," she said.

"What is it?" Seth asked her and he took a step closer but Sacha wouldn't let him inside. "What's wrong why aren't you letting me in?"

"You can't come in because I got a text from Amy and she said that you have to go back to Orlando right now," Sasha said and Seth's face went white hot with rage.

"Amy and Shawn are the reason I'm here, they got me here on this flying prayer shawl, what you're saying doesn't make any sense," Seth said. "I can't believe that those two are messing up my plans with you again!"

"I know you don't want to hear it but that's what she said. You can't stay here you have to go back," Sasha said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Seth yelled marching forward but Sasha pushed him back violently until he stumbled back out of the window onto the veranda. Sasha pushed him back even further before he could even get his balance and he stumbled back over the veranda back onto his prayer shawl that was dutifully positioned to catch him. Seth looked over at Sacha holding his arm where she had pushed him with tears in his eyes. "This can't be happening, you're telling me to leave after I came all the way here to see you on a flying prayer shall? This is something I never thought you'd forget. I wanted to do something special for you, Aladdin's the hero of the movie and you're treating me like the villain,"

"Jafar? You think I think you're Jafar?!" Sasha said appalled. "You think I wanna do this, you think I don't wanna jump onto that flying prayer shawl with you and make love to you thousands of miles high up in the air?"

"Then what are you waiting for Banks, come on let's go!" Seth said vigorously but Sasha was staying put.

"The call on your life is more important than our greatest fantasy and this is my greatest fantasy as we both know. I can't risk you not completing your assignment Seth, you have to go back. So kiss me and let's take a photo so that we never forget what tonight could have been," Sasha said waving to Summer who had her cell-phone switched to selfie mode. "Summer you ready?" she asked her pet spider who had her spider leg positioned over the camera button. Sasha had to hold herself to stop from crying.  
She was so grieved by the look on her husband's face she could barely stop herself from shaking. "Please Seth, don't make this any harder on me than it already is. Please just kiss me and go,"

"Kiss you and go? How about I just go Sasha? I'll have much more fun without you," Seth said. "I'll take Alexa and Buddy and we'll fly around L.A and have a great time. Then I won't have to remember that look on your face when you told me to kiss you and go,"

Sasha couldn't take it anymore and she ran across the veranda and jumped on the flying prayer shawl into Seth's arms and planted a massive kiss on the Prayer Warrior's lips. Summer tapped her cell-phone and took the photo and it was a great shot.

"This was the greatest thing you have ever done for me and I will never forget it," Sasha said as Seth embraced her not letting her go. "Now go back and save the wrestling world from that evil witch Bayley Black Heart,"

"Okay I'll go in a second," Seth said flipping Sacha onto her back put Sasha switched to a sitting position so he was forced to look into her eyes.

"Please don't make me regret jumping on here with you," Sasha said and her smile was so big Seth's heart softened knowing he would remember that smile forever.

"You can jump on me anytime you want," Seth said and he finally relented and put his hopes for a romantic night with his wife to bed, "just not tonight,"

"I know this is not the way you wanted tonight to go but if you want the Truth, I'm more in love with you now than I was before. You just get greater and greater everytime you say yes to God and no to me and that's the way it should be as a Christian, God always comes first. We'll have our fun time Seth, this isn't the last time you'll see me all dressed up like an Arabian princess with abs of sexy steel," Sasha said and she pressed herself closer to Seth and the space between them started to get a little warm.

In a moment of Divine Intervention the prayer shawl moved back towards the veranda and tilted itself so that Sasha slid off it back onto her feet, her lips still attached to her husband's but their bodies were seperated like they were on their first date. Seth would have taken a picture but his cell-phone didn't work from so high up. Summer had him covered though and the little spider sent him the photo of Sacha jumping on the prayer shawl from the veranda and kissing him in the sky. It was a moment he would never forget but not for the right reasons. It was the moment when he realised his life was never going to be the same. What gave him strength was knowing that the woman he loved loved him more than ever. What Seth couldn't understand was if she loved him more when they were apart, how were they going to function as a couple when she came back from Hollywood? He didn't have any answers and he knew he was going to have to talk to Amy and Shawn when he flew back to Orlando which was in a minute now.

"Goodbye Princess Jasmine," Sasha said to him and Seth couldn't bring himself to reply.

"I can't say goodbye to you, it hurts too much," Seth said.

"Then don't say goodbye just leave and I'll stand here and watch you go," Sasha said and the prayer shawl backed up slowing rising high into the air, increasing the distance between Sasha and Seth making the tears falling from their eyes less and less clearer to see even though they were both crying hard and heavily as their romantic escapade ended without the much needed typical happy ending.

Alexa and Buddy looked up from poolside surprised to see Seth so soon.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Alexa asked him surprised as the prayer shawl lowered and Alexa could see that Seth was in no condition to talk. "Oh my God what the Hell?"

"Come on guys jump on, we gotta go back to Orlando tonight," Seth said but he was badly choked up and could hardly get the words out.

"Seth why are you crying, did something happen?" Buddy asked him but he didn't tell them what happened.

"We gotta go now guys," he said and Alexa and Buddy climbed on the flying prayer shawl without any further hesitation even though they both wanted answers they weren't going to get any from Seth tonight.

As Seth flew them back to the South East Alexa held him from behind while Buddy rubbed his shoulder supportively.

Banks did as she said she would and watched him leave with Summer the spider on her hand wondering why her favourite wrestler in the whole world was crying for the man she loved more than anyone else in the whole world. She wondered if the photo she had taken had come out okay.

"I love you!" Sacha cried out before crying into her hands and she collapsed onto her bed in tears.

Later that night...

Sasha Banks finished telling Hunter, Roman and Dean the whole story and when she was done they all felt like crying too.

"Oh my gosh, that was way harsh!" Roman said balling and Hunter handed him a tissue, the Game was balling too.

Dean Ambrose was less teary-eyed, he was much closer to throwing Sasha Banks out of the 10 foot window.

"So let me get this straight, you open your bedroom window, stand in front of Seth wearing a Princess Jasmine outfit and then you tell your husband to go away?" Ambrose said angrily. "You totally bailed on him!"

"No that's not how it was. I only found out about the text after I got dressed up, I never meant for him to see me but by the time he came over it was too late for me to change. You think I wanted to look that hot on the worst night of both our lives since Bayley turned on us?" Sasha pleaded.

"If anything he went home feeling worse than he was before he came to see you. What kind of a wife turns her husband on and then sends him home crying on a freaking magic carpet?" Ambrose said angrily. "Why didn't you sleep with him before he left?"

"And get him in trouble? I didn't have much of a choice Ambrose, when the Anointed Couple tell you to do something you have to do it. If Seth came into my room you think he would have gone anywhere if I asked him to? I was dressed up like Princess Jasmine, Princess Jasmine the hottest Disney character of all time. What man would stop making love to a woman as hot as I am dressed like a Princess as hot as she is?" Sasha argued and Hunter frowned at the Disney reference.

"Is she the one with the big eyes and the pet tiger?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Sasha said.

"Yeah she's hot," Hunter said. "but she's nothing compared to you and I hate that you had to go through that so early on in your marriage. I mean this is the time when you guys should be having fun and doing crazy stuff like this. You may not have a pet tiger like Princess Jasmine but you have a pet spider that can be just as vicious,"

"I didn't want him to leave guys believe me but I had to tell him to go. He was devastated, I made my husband cry and its all Bayley's fault," Sasha said angrily.

"No its not her fault its your fault. I still don't understand why you didn't just sleep with him, how hard would that have been? At least he could have gotten something instead of going home with a sad face and hard on!" Dean argued and Sasha sank into her hands.

"I know there's nothing worse than leaving your husband feeling unfulfilled," Sasha said and she pleaded with Ambrose. "I think that's the whole point of this assignment though,"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked Sasha.

"I think he has to master his emotions when it comes to me and not just me, all women. He can't be the help he is to Alexa if he's getting it on with me, if he can control his emotions he'd be an even better prayer warrior," Sasha said. "Carnal thoughts block prayers,"

"Sasha listen to me good," Dean Ambrose said putting his finger in the Boss' face. "I never wanted Seth to marry you because you are the kind of woman that does the wrong thing at the wrong time. When Seth needs advice, you bitch and moan. When Seth needs companionship, you move to Hollywood to make a movie. And when Seth needs to have sex with you, you turn him down like a stiff shirt collar,"

"Get your finger out of my face!" Sasha said annoyed but Dean was just getting started.

"Seth turned down the most beautiful woman in the world who was dying to have sex with him and he chose you over her and this is what he gets for ignoring his basic instincts and following his heart instead. Seth loves you so much and for the life of me I don't know why. If you are going to fix this you have to do one thing," Ambrose said.

"I am not sending a naked picture of myself to Seth, he'll touch himself and that's worse than not sleeping with me," Sasha said. "If he's gonna touch anything its gonna be me, not himself, so if that was your idea forget it!"

"Was that your idea?" Roman asked Dean. "Why are you so nasty?"

"I'm sorry at least I care about my boy, unlike some people in this oversized mansion. Seth's gotta be hurting right now and I'm the only one who seems to care," Ambrose said.

"Do you think he'll cheat on her?" Hunter asked the Shield and Sasha got upset.

"No," Roman and Dean said at the same-time. "He would never cheat on her, what would be the point? He'd lose everything for twenty seconds of "oooh and ahhhh". Totally dumb idea," Roman said. "Sasha's the Boss in and out of his life and that includes his bedroom. Seth might be hurting now but he'll get over it, wouldn't you if you were married to Sasha Banks?"

Sasha smiled and hugged Roman, "Thank you Roman, you always know just what to say. Unlike some people," Sasha said turning to Ambrose. "I'm not going anywhere so you better get used to me,"

Ambrose was very upset with Sasha but he agreed that Seth would never cheat on her, he just wasn't that type of guy. "You might be the Boss of Seth but he is the heart of the Shield and if you do anything like this again, I'm going to go Jafar on your ass Princess Jasmine,"

"Actually Seth is Princess Jasmine, I just dressed up like her because she's hot," Sasha said. "Seth's eyes are pretty like hers, plus he has long black hair and long fine legs and a beautiful sweet smile. Oh my God what have I done, I won't see Seth for another 4 weeks! Dean you're right I should have slept with him!"

"Calm down woman, you'll get your turn. Now you go to bed and think about what you've done, you deserve to go to bed unhappy," Dean said and Sasha smiled.

"I'll go to bed but I won't be unhappy," she said thinking about Seth.

"Try not to touch yourself," Roman teased her and Hunter laughed as the Boss blushed.

"Fine laugh at me, you guys are all married and have great relationships, you'll never understand what this is like. At least I'm exercising my faith instead of giving into my basic instincts. Things are complicated when you're married to a man as Gifted by God as Seth is. So we didn't have sex, so what? At least Orlando will be safe and Bayley Black Heart won't be able to hurt Alexa again. You think I'd change that just to have a night of themed sex with my husband?" Sasha said and Hunter and the Shield fell silent. "Well?"

"I'd take the themed sex, there's no way I could do what Seth did tonight. He is special and I respect that but he is still human and you have to understand how important sex is when you're married," Ambrose said and Sasha sighed.

"I hope you don't think it was a mistake for us to get together, if tonight was any indication, stuff like this is going to happen again and again," Sasha said and Dean left the room not wanting to get any madder than he already was. "He's so mad at me, I feel like I'm the worst wife when I talk to Ambrose," Sasha said to Roman.

"He's just worried about Seth. You're his first and that makes you part of our family, Dean wants your marriage to work and he's known Seth for a lot longer than you have. He might not understand the spiritual stuff that Seth is going through but when it comes to everything else, he's like a glove to Seth," Roman explained.

"So you're saying that Ambrose is going to make me feel worse than I already do?" Sasha said.

"Let's just say if you start seeing tweets from Ambrose recommending other women for Seth to start hanging out with, you can guarantee Dean Ambrose is behind it. He doesn't think that Seth should have to act like you're the only woman interested in him, I think we all know that our boy is very popular with the opposite sex, God wants to use that for good though, Ambrose on the other hand, if things don't get better soon, will definitely use that for evil," Roman said and Sasha's face tightened.

"And I thought we could all be friends, sounds like Bayley's not the only one I have to watch out for," she said and Roman hugged her while Hunter thought about what he could do to help Sasha feel better about her first year of marriage to the Architect. He called Shawn and Amy and asked them to call Sasha and re-assure her that she had done the right thing. The problem with that was the Anointed Couple weren't so sure that they had told Seth to do the right thing in the first place.

"I hate Disney movies but since we're referring to Aladdin, I will be the genie that gets you and Seth on that flying carpet together, so you can have the romantic night you were supposed to have," he said to Sasha and he hugged the Boss too knowing that she needed all the hugs she could get now that Bayley was out of the hugging business.


	21. Nightmare on Grove Street

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

**A/N: This chapter contains a violent scene but it has a purpose. Just giving you a heads up.**

Chapter Twenty One – Nightmare on Grove Street

Seth flew Alexa and Buddy back to their apartment in Orlando but as the young couple got off of the flying prayer shawl they were reluctant to let Seth leave without making sure he was okay. He hadn't said a word during the entire trip back to Orlando and the trip seemed a lot heavier coming back than going to Hollywood.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alexa asked Seth concerned.

Seth had his back to Alexa and Buddy, his head was down and he was hovering slightly above them in the air.

"Sometimes things just don't work out the way you thought they would," Seth said and he took the deepest sigh known to man before turning around and facing Alexa and Buddy. "The important thing is that you're safe, you guys have been through so much Hell this week,"

"We have?" Alexa said still not knowing what Seth and Buddy were referring to everytime she mentioned Bayley.

"Nevermind, just go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said and he started to move away when Buddy reached out to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buddy asked him, he'd never seen Seth so sad and he was so grateful for all he had done it was heartbreaking to see him look that way. "What happened back in L.A to make your face so sad?"

Seth forced back the tears, Los Angeles was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"I have to get to my prayer closet and pray. I hope you guys get some rest," he said and he flew away leaving Alexa and Buddy with more questions than answers.

"He was so looking forward to seeing Sasha, what the Hell went wrong?" Buddy asked his fiance.

"I don't know but I'm sure Bayley had something to do with it," Alexa Bliss said vehemently even though she had no idea what was really going on.

"I don't want you talking about Bayley, Seth's right we should get some sleep," Buddy said and they went inside and did just that, even though it was hard not to think about Seth's face and the shattered look in his eyes on the way back from L.A.

Seth flew back to Winter Park where Randy Orton and Trish Stratus were expecting to meet him.

"Oh good you're back, let's drive to the Sandbox," Randy said as Seth approached them and he frowned at the mention of driving.

"Why don't we just take the prayer shawl?" he asked the Truth Couple.

"Because after tonight it will no longer be used for transportation. Shawn and Amy should never have asked God to give it to you in the first place without checking with us first," Trish said and Randy reached out and pulled the prayer shawl from under Seth, causing him to drop on the floor.

"Ow!" Seth said with a thump. "My butt hurts now!"

Randy rolled up the prayer shawl and handed it to his wife. "No more flying you got that? That is not the Gift that God gave you. Your Gift is to Pray, not fly, especially not to see your wife in Hollywood," he said to Seth firmly and he got emotional and the mention of Sasha Banks.

Trish sighed at Seth's emotional state, "See this is exactly what we didn't want to happen," she said to Seth, "We didn't want you to get distracted by your wife again and now look at you? You look like you've been run over by a beautiful woman,"

"I have, my wife," Seth said. "She told me to kiss her and go, do you know how hard it was to hear her tell me she didn't want me to stay with her?"

Randy was furious because Seth was distraught and he had to shake it off immediately because they had a lot of work to do, "First of all, get up off the floor," Randy said hoisting Seth up to his feet. "I know we're not exactly close friends but the Shield will be back over the weekend and then you can get the hugs and kisses you really need from them,"

"I'd rather have hugs and kisses from my wife," Seth said and the Truth Couple sighed.

"Seth shake it off, you're not going to grow as a Christian if you don't learn to manage your emotions when it comes to your wife. She's not going anywhere, she's right there all you have to do is complete your assignment and then you two can hang out and enjoy married life for awhile," Randy said.

"Awhile, how long will we get to be with each other?" Seth asked him but the Truth Couple did not want to answer that question. "How long guys?"

"Let's focus on this assignment and then we'll talk to you about the next one. After all Seth, if you can't complete this assignment, that might be it for you, that's why its so important that you get through this, do you understand?" Randy said.

"Your wife understands, that's why she sent you back," Trish said. "She understands obedience and how important it is in your Christian walk. Nobody comes to God easily but you are free to leave anytime. Now if you think you can't handle it Seth, now is the time to tell us and you are free to walk away and go back to your normal life. The choice is yours, we just have to know what you wanna do so if necessary we can make the necessary adjustments,"

"Are you two happy?" he asked The Truth Couple and Randy and Trish held hands.

"We're crazy in love with each other," Randy replied and Trish smiled, Seth could see that Randy was telling the Truth.

"So if I just complete this assignment, my marriage will still be okay?" Seth said and Trish frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked Seth. "I need you to be more specific, what do you mean by "okay?"

"I mean, will Sasha and me still love each other after I complete this assignment?" Seth asked irritated by Trish's deliberation. "Is that specific enough for you?"

"Yes but the answer depends on what you mean by love. If you mean, will you and Sacha still want to sleep with each other, the answer is yes. But if you mean will you and Sasha see each other on a regular basis, than the answer is no," Trish replied. "I'm afraid that tonight is your new norm, you are going to go through this again. There are going to be times when you will go weeks, even months without seeing each other. This assignment is going to take you all over the world Seth, so separation from Sasha is part of the deal,"

"But I can't be separated from her for long periods of time; look at me now? Its only been two weeks and I'm trying to keep my eyes off other women and I've really struggled to do that. What's going to happen to me if I don't see Sasha for a whole Summer?" Seth worried.

"You've got us to help you, plus Amy and Shawn when they're not being super-annoying and not only that, now that everyone knows what you did for Alexa and Buddy, most of the women are pulling for you, so you won't have to worry about cheating on your wife. It'll be almost impossible for you to do that now with so many people watching your back," Randy said.

"Because I'll be accountable right?" Seth said and Trish and Randy nodded.

"That's right and that's all we ask Seth is that you listen to us and then we can all get through this assignment and get rid of Bayley Black Heart together," Trish said and Seth nodded.

"We know you need to pray so let's go catch up with Amy and Shawn real quick and then you can go home," Randy said and he pressed his hand against Seth's neck supportively. "Don't worry you will get through this," he said with certainty. "Coming from me, you can bank on it,"

"Bad choice of words!" Trish said slapping her husband around the head and Seth laughed as Randy felt embarrassed over the word "bank".

"That's okay her name isn't Banks anymore anyway, its Rollins," he said amorously looking at his wedding band and his heart swelled with love for his wife and Randy and Trish hugged him together before heading for the Sandbox where the Anointed Couple and the ARK Angels of DX were waiting for them.

The Sandbox

Charlene, Cassidy and Carla woke up to a loud thud. Something was crashing into the gates of the Sandbox. They ran out their rooms and headed for the front of the house and Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels of DX were looking out the window at a black Escalade that seemed to be ramming the gate down.

"Isn't that Seth's Escalade?" Cassidy asked Charlene who blushed.

"It certainly is, I've got a lot of memories of us making out in that car," she said stroking her hair amorously.

"Not now Mac," Shawn said to the Preying Mantis. "Seth's not the one driving the car,"

"Well obviously, Seth has much better sense of direction and not just when he's driving," Mac continued and Amy laughed at her insatiable appetite for all things Rollins.

"Whoever it is we gotta get them outta here before they wake up the neighbours," Amy said and she headed out of the door with Shawn and the ARK Angels to see what was going on.

As they approached the car another car came closer and screeched to a loud halt; it was Randy, Trish and Seth and they got out and headed towards everyone.

"That's my car!" Seth said but Trish and Randy pulled him away and over to Amy and Shawn. When they saw Seth they dropped their heads in unison.

"Seth we're so sorry about tonight, we never met for you to get hurt," Shawn said sincerely.

"Yeah, we just wanted to you have some fun after all the hard work you did," Amy added but Seth was less interested in their mea culpa and much more interested in who had stolen his car.

"I've already been through this with Trish and Randy so guys you're good. Can you tell me what my car is doing here? I Ieft it at Alexa and Buddy's house, are they here? Did something happen after I took them home?" Seth asked curiously.

"Oh God, not her again," Cassidy said and everyone turned to see Bayley Black Heart get out of Seth's car twirling his car keys around her black nails.

"Mind if I borrow your car?" she asked Seth seductively and Seth looked at her eye-to-eye.

"You know I don't mind if you borrow my car Bayley, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to steal it," Seth said coming over to her but Shawn and Randy held him back.

"You can't approach her," Shawn told him.

"None of us can," Randy added.

"But she took my car," Seth argued.

"And now we have to destroy it," Shawn replied. "God knows what's she's done to it,"

Seth frowned in despair, "You're gonna destroy my car? But I can't fly around because Randy and Trish told me not to use my prayer shawl anymore, so what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry you'll get a new car," Randy said.

Now Seth was really annoyed.

"But I don't want a new car, I've had it up to here with this. Why is it everytime Bayley does something ya'll just give in to her?" Seth protested.

"Because she's dangerous," Amy said.

"More dangerous than me?" Seth said. "I read the Bible, James said that the fervent, effective prayer of a righteous man availeth much power. If I'm a Prayer Warrior, why am I letting some demon-possessed version of Bayley take my car?!"

"He's got a point," Cheyenne Michelle said. "I wish some devil would try and take my husband's car, that would be the spiritual battle for the ages,"

"Wow Cheyenne Michelle, I forgot how hot you are," Seth said and Randy slapped him around the head while Shawn laughed and his first daughter blushed.

"Thanks Seth," Cheyenne replied and the 3C's made kissing noises at Seth.

"Ow! First my butt hurts now my head hurts. Why don't you cut me some slack Randy? First you and Trish get me back here after I wanted to spend the night with Sasha, then Bayley steals my car and now you wanna destroy it?! She's not just driving my car guys, she's driving me crazy and I'm sick of it," Seth said but Shawn and Randy stood their ground.

"Again you're being distracted, don't be so quick so react. It's just a car," Randy said. "Don't let her provoke you with it,"

Seth felt neutered, he had all this power from God and yet he could only use it when Shawn, Randy, Amy and Trish told him to. "I feel like I'm a rookie in NXT again," he said and Bayley Black Heart laughed at him.

"That's right Seth listen to your God-fearing family, if you think that little stunt you pulled back at Alexa's house is going to stop me from pulling every last one of her strings you are sadly mistaken. I will not stop until she is face down in a pool of her on vomit, you know like the good old days before she joined the WWE," Bayley Black Heart said and the 3C's couldn't believe the venomous words the Black Hearted One spoke about Alexa. Seth could, he was so used to it now it was like hearing her read from a script written by the devil himself.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" Seth said to Bayley fearlessly. "Well bring it on because you got nothing on me,"

"Dude I've got your car!" Bayley Black Heart said laughing at Seth. "Do you know how easy it was to get it? You were never good at holding onto your stuff Seth, after all, you let go of me and you decided to go running after that pink-haired trash bag Sasha Banks. Now she's in L.A living it up with the Big Ballers John Cena and The Rock and you're here in Orlando, looking after Alexa Bliss. How the mighty have fallen,"

"I'd rather be here looking after Alexa Bliss than hanging out with a loser like you," Seth said and Bayley pretended to be hurt by his words.

"Oh that one really hurt," Bayley said. "I think I'll go for a drive in this nice car and take my mind off of things. See you at the PC, if you need a ride you know where to find me,"

Bayley got back into Seth's car but when she got inside the driver's seat was too hot for her to sit on. "Ow, what is going on, what did you do to my new car?" she asked Amy, Shawn, Trish and Randy.

"That's not your car Bayley, you stole it and now we have to destroy it," Shawn said to Bayley.

"So if you wanna get back inside, it will be a very short ride from our home to Hell, which is where you will end up in about 30 seconds if you do so," Amy warned Black Heart.

"You wouldn't dare," Bayley teased the Anointed Couple and she got back inside but again the car was too hot for her to sit in and she had no choice, she had to get out of it.

"We told you now we suggest you stand back because this car is about to explode," Shawn warned Bayley but she refused to move.

Seth looked at Shawn and Amy, "Are you really going to blow up my car?" he asked them.

"Totally, its contaminated with Bayley germs, you can't drive it anymore," Shawn said as the car increased in temperature and the metal structure started to melt.

"My car!" Seth said and he noticed that Bayley hadn't moved. "Bayley get back the car is about to explode!" he cried to her.

"I'm not going anywhere you guys are the ones going to Hell, not me!" Bayley replied but Seth didn't want to hear it.

"I said get back!" he yelled and Trish and Randy shook their heads.

"He still thinks he can save her," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"He doesn't know how dangerous she really is," he said and Shawn and Amy yelled at Seth to get away from Bayley but he didn't listen.

"Everyone back in the house, Seth come on!" Shawn said pulling Seth back but he wouldn't leave Bayley by the car.

"No I can save her!" Seth cried out and he pulled Bayley by her side ponytail over to the gate before his car exploded. Debris was everywhere and it wasn't long before the fire department was called, only by the time they got there the fire was long gone. It was a supernatural fire caused by Shawn and Amy's Righteous Indignation and when the car was destroyed the fire was gone and so was the car.

"Wow that was amazing!" Carla said from behind the gate and Seth pouted.

"I loved that car, thanks Bayley," he said shoving Bayley on the shoulder totally forgetting how dangerous she was.

"I've still got the keys," she said twirling the keys to Seth's former car around her finger, "but these just aren't the keys to your car Seth, I've got the keys to your heart,"

"What?" Seth said and before he could stop her Bayley punctured his heart, literally, with the keys, jamming them through his shirt while whispering some kind of incantation. As the blood spilled from Seth's chest, staining his dress shirt that he had worn for his night with Sasha Banks, Bayley scraped the side of his ribs, scoring a heart into his skin with the keys and she pushed him against the gates with such power Seth couldn't move.

"That's for knocking me out cold with those 3C bitches, try and runaway from me now and you'll know how much that really hurt. You made me take a bump for that Alexa bitch, in front of them, now they're going to watch you suffer like I did, when you let that fat little pig participate in your wedding. You're going to learn the hard way Seth, that was a big mistake. Get ready God boy because this ride is going to be a lot bumpier than you thought," Bayley threatened Seth who was losing oxygen fast.

Seth collapsed to the side and Bayley watched him bleed out by the Sandbox gates and everyone was frozen stiff. They couldn't touch her, not unless they destroy her and that was not the plan, so they had no choice but to wait until she was gone before they could help Seth.

"Onward Christian soldiers marching onto war," Bayley sang mocking the famous Christian lyric. "Now here lies Seth Rollins, dying on the floor. How will you revive him, you can't get close to me. That will teach you not to mess with Bad Bayley,"

The prayer shawl that Randy and Trish had confiscated suddenly moved on its own.

"What's that moving in your car?" Amy asked Randy.

"Its the prayer shawl, it knows Seth is in trouble. You better get it to him now!" Shawn replied.

"Or we could let Seth bleed out here in front of the Sandbox," Trish said.

"What, why would we do that?" Shawn said appalled.

"Because it's the only way that he'll learn to listen to us, bailing him out of every battle is not the answer. If he dies he goes to Heaven and Jesus can talk to him face-to-face. If Jesus decides he wants Seth to live again, He'll resurrect him and send him back down here and we can start training him again. As far as I'm concerned he's failed his assignment," Trish said and the 3Cs' couldn't believe it.

"You're gonna just let him die?!" Charlene MacKenzie said in disbelief. "No way!"

Once again, Mac found herself rescuing Seth and she grabbed Randy's car keys and opened the door to let the flying prayer shawl out. The prayer shawl floated over to Seth who was slowly dying at the Sandbox gates.

"Hey there Shawl," Seth said as the prayer shawl slid underneath him and carried him to a nearby hospital where he was quickly seen to.

Mac picked up the bloody car keys to Seth's former Escalade and put them in her pocket.

"What are you going to do with those?" Carla asked her.

"What else, I'm going to give them to Sasha. She's the only person with a legal right to Seth's heart," Charlene said but the keys disappeared suddenly.

Actually, I do said Jesus but only Amy, Trish, Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels of DX heard him speak.

"Where'd they go, they were right here in my pocket?" Charlene said.

"Don't worry, they're in a very safe place," Trish assured her knowing the keys were in Heaven with Jesus. The King of Glory had gotten clear instruction to pay Seth a hospital room visit.

"If Seth thought his night with Sasha was going to be unforgettable, wait 'til he has a Divine Encounter with Jesus Christ," Amy said and they all nodded while Bayley Black Heart slithered away into the darkness plotting her next move on a sleeping blissfully Alexa Bliss.


	22. One Night with the King

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chatper Twenty Two – One Night with the King, One Morning with the Lunatic

Orlando General Hospital, Orlando, Florida

Later that night just before dawn Seth was in a hospital bed bleeding profusely. He was so bloody from the wound caused by Bayley Black Heart that the hospital sheets were stained red. As his breathing became more laboured and he fought for every last breath, he thought about the words Bayley spoke before she pierced his heart with his car keys.

_The ride is going to be a lot bumpier than you thought,"_

Seth knew that wasn't her voice, something else had spoken those evil words but it was definitely Bayley that punctured his heart. His flying prayer shawl was hovering by the window which was open, there was no-one there to help him. He was alone with his shawl, slowly dying until suddenly a man appeared, dressed in regular clothes and sat by his head.

Boy did she do a number on you said the voice but Seth didn't recognize it and he didn't have the strength to ask who it was. It was Jesus Christ and he leaned over Seth and placed his head on his lap and looked down over him.

I gave you a choice, you either said yes or no and you said yes when you said the Sinners' Prayer and gave your life to me. I want you to know that in spite of all that you've been through, that was the best decision you ever made in your life.

Seth nodded, it was all he could do as he was too weak to talk from all the blood loss.

"I tried to save her and she tried to kill me, I don't understand what I have to do to get her back," Seth finally said.

The greatest love a man has is when he lays down his life for his friends, Jesus said and you showed that love tonight Seth Rollins. Now I'm going to give you something no-one will ever be able to take away from you.

Jesus pressed his right hand against Seth's bleeding heart. I have your heart in my hand and no-one will ever be able to take it from me. I release you from the bondage between you and the evil spirit controlling Bayley and your heart is now free.

The bleeding instantly stopped and Seth started to feel like normal. He sat up in the hospital bed and looked at his clothes; the blood was gone and so was the scar from where Bayley had wounded him and there was a warm feeling from where Jesus had touched him.

"You healed me!" Seth said to the man on the bed.

That's not all I did, Jesus said and he showed Seth a set of car keys. Take them, they're yours.

Seth took the keys from Jesus, they weren't like his old car keys, they were golden and they had his name written on them in gold.

I got you a new car but only you can drive it Jesus said. I took your old keys and replaced them with these ones. The minute you get in your new car, you will never struggle with your feelings for women ever again. When the key turns in the ignition all your lustful feelings about women will be gone. The only time you will ever want to be with a woman is when you see your wife face-to-face. You will be free from lust forever.

Jesus motioned to Seth's prayer shawl which promptly came and lay at Jesus' feet.

Take Seth where he wants to go but do not take him up to the third heaven. Second and first is fine but you keep him out of number three until I say so.

The prayer shawl nodded.

Jesus turned back to Seth, you will be the greatest prayer warrior this nation has ever known and now you will no longer struggle in the flesh. If you need anything else from me, I'm just one prayer away. Listen to my servants ATM, they work for me and they are in authority over you until I release them from you.

"Yes sir," Seth said. "Wow you're way normal looking up close,"

This is just what I look like down here, wait to you see me in Heaven. That won't be for awhile though Seth, you will live for as long as I want you to live. Have no fear for I am with you always and your wife too. I love you both and no-one will ever love you more. Just remember that the next time you guys fight.

"Okay I'll remember, one thing Lord before you go, is Alexa going to be okay? How long are you going to assign me to her for?" Seth asked Jesus.

Alexa is the first of many women I have assigned you to, after today you won't have a problem with any woman ever again, with one major exception.

"I know, Bayley Black Heart," Seth said rolling his eyes.

Not just Bayley, there are others too, one in particular who is going to make Bayley look like my mom.

"The Virgin Mary? How is she, does she still give you grief when you go out on your own?" Seth asked Jesus.

She's asleep, everyone that dies in my name falls asleep, she'll wake up at the Rapture. My Father is forever on my case though, you'd think a guy could sit down for few millennia after dying for the sins of the whole world. He's got me praying for everybody, all the time. It's a good thing I love you all so much or else I would have stopped years ago. For you prayer will become easy and now you will pray unfettered, with no distraction from the opposite sex. Doesn't that sound great?

"Yeah it does, thank You so much!" Seth said and he hugged Jesus and realised just how young his Lord and Saviour was. "Wow you were really young when you died, we're about the same age,"

Physically perhaps but I've been around forever, I know I don't show it but I am up there is age Jesus said and Seth smiled.

"Can you walk me to my new car?" Seth asked him.

It would be my pleasure Jesus said and the King of Kings walked Seth outside to the parking lot where his brand new black and gold Escalade was waiting for him.

"This is my new car?! Its beautiful how did you get me this?" Seth asked Jesus amazed.

Is there anything I can't do? Jesus replied.

"No I guess not," Seth said and he got in the car and turned his new keys in the ignition. The second he turned it the engine revved and a great power suddenly shook him violently and all the feelings he ever had about women that were counter to his calling, left him for good.

Jesus tapped on the car window and Seth opened the door so he could come in.

Now when you look at a woman you won't lust after her, no matter what she looks like. You will be free to minister and pray for any woman without feeling morally compromised, just like me. How cool is that?

"You've just answered my prayers, both of them! A new car and a new mind towards women, how can I ever thank you Jesus?" Seth asked his Lord and Saviour.

By letting me save Bayley, Jesus replied. You're the idea guy but I am the Master of saving souls. Just follow the instruction of the Holy Spirit and submit yourself to the authority I have given ATM over you and believe by faith that all will be well with her.

"Okay I will Jesus, just one last thing. Will my marriage survive all of this warfare?" Seth asked Jesus.

Only if you want it to, Jesus replied and Seth nodded. I can't force you to love each other, that's not who I am.

"I'm not the kind of guy that would just walk away from someone I love, that's why I went after Bayley when Trish and Randy told me not to and it nearly cost me my life. I think I would do the same for Sasha, I love her so much I could never leave her for anybody else," Seth said.

I'll say this and then I'm outta here, Jesus said. The Apostle Peter once told me that he would never deny me and he denied me three times. He felt awful about it but I forgave him and he ended up spreading my Gospel all over the world. You might say you love Sasha and that you would never leave her but you will only know that is true when your marriage has been tested through adversity. Judging how badly things went in L.A, I would remember Peter's words to me before making such a bold declaration about how much you love your wife.

"Make no sudden vows right?" Seth said remembering the Scripture about sudden promises.

You've been reading my word, keep it up you're going to need all the ammunition you can get during this assignment.

"Can I have one more hug before you go?" Seth said to Jesus.

I can't say no to that, just keep it above the waist he said and Seth laughed enjoying the last few moments with the Lord before he went back to Heaven. We're all proud of you Seth; the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Keep it up you're doing great Jesus said and in the twinkling of an eye he was gone.

"Bye Jesus," Seth said feeling a million pounds lighter. "I can still feel His presence. It's all around me,"

Seth would feel the presence of the Lord all the way home and he called Sasha and told her all about it. The Boss couldn't have been happier to hear Seth's voice but she had been having a conversation of her own, only it was with Dean Ambrose. The lunatic had talked her into sending Seth a naked selfie which she did but when Seth saw it he didn't react the way she thought he would. In fact, he didn't react at all.

"You're welcome buddy," Dean said after Seth called him, knowing that he had talked Sasha into sending the selfie.

"Dean please don't tell my wife to send me naked photos of herself, what's wrong with you?" Seth said.

"What you didn't like the photo? But she was naked, how could you not like the photo?" Dean argued. "It was the least she could do after she totally bailed on you last night,"

"Actually the least she could do is absolutely nothing. I know what my wife looks like naked Ambrose I don't need a photo of her to remind me how beautiful she is," Seth asked Dean.

"I heard you were devastated after your plans with Sasha didn't work out and I thought that this would be the best way for her to make it up to you. You're not going to see her for 4 more weeks bro and I don't think you can handle it. You need to look at something it might as-well be your wife!" Dean said.

"Tell Roman I said hi and please stay away from Sasha before you give her some crazy idea about me only liking her for her looks," Seth told Dean.

"Well why else would you like her? She's beyond high maintenance and she thinks she's the greatest wrestler in the world, how can you love a woman like that?" Dean asked Seth and Roman heard him hoping that Sasha was still asleep and didn't hear a word Ambrose was saying.

"Because I also think that about her and myself, that's why we're the perfect match. We're not all low-class thugs like you Ambrose. Now for the last time get off Sasha's case, I love her and there's nothing you can do or say to change that," Seth said and Ambrose hung up on him.

"Don't be so sure about that buddy," Ambrose said and Roman listened in wondering what his dear friend was plotting. Whatever it was he was going to put a stop to it, he was Team Sacha and Seth all the way.


	23. Class Dismissed

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chatper Twenty Three – Class Dismissed

NXT, Orlando, Florida

Dean Ambrose and Renee Young were hosting their first Marriage Counselling Session aptly called the Marriage Asylum. It was already the most popular class in the whole list of classes that were currently being run at NXT; together with Seth Rollins' Self-Esteem class there was now a grand total of two.

The first couple to take the class from the WWE was Naomi and Jay Uso. It was more of a dare than anything else as no-one expected this class to be the serious one that Seth's was given that it was being run by Dean Ambrose at the same-time as Seth's class next door.

"Welcome to the Marriage Asylum!" Dean broadcasted as Naomi and Jay Uso sat down together.

"I can't wait to tell all the boys about this," Jay said clutching his wife's leg.

"And I can't wait to tell all the girls about this," Naomi added squeezing her husband's arm.

"First we're going to start off with an open-ended question: what does marriage mean to you?" Dean said as Renee took notes on the flip chart by her husband.

"Is that a question for me or is that a question for her?" Jay asked.

"Now that's interesting; why did you think I wanted you to answer that question individually? Surely at this point in your marriage you should know that when someone refers to you as a couple, they are talking about the collective not who you are as individuals. Renee, give Jay minus 1 point," Ambrose said and Jay Uso frowned.

Renee also frowned, "Um babe? I didn't know we were scoring their answers," she said.

"Why did you think I gave you the marker? To jot down their scores which now, thanks to Jay's selfishness is minus zero. Write it down," Dean said and Renee reluctantly gave Jay minus 1 point.

"I've already lost," Jay said and Naomi smiled.

"Now honey don't worry, you still have time to get more points the class just started," she said and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "Okay my turn!"

"I like your enthusiasm Naomi, okay next question," Dean said but Jay interrupted him. "Is there a problem Jay?" Dean asked him annoyed.

"We never actually answered the question, shouldn't we tell you what marriage means to us before we move onto the next question?" Jay asked Dean who sighed annoyed.

"Deduct another 12 points from Jay Uso my love," he said to Renee who wrote minus 13 next to Jay's name. "At this point I should remind you both that if you score more than minus 50 in this class you will have failed and your marriage will be ruled as bad,"

"Minus 12 points?!" Jay said outraged and Naomi shushed him.

"Babe calm down or you're going to lose another 12 points!" she warned him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Jay said to his wife.

"For yelling at your wife you lose another 12 points, Renee deduct another 12 points from Jay's name and give Naomi plus 50 points," Dean said and Jay couldn't believe it while Naomi was ecstatic.

"Honey I beat you I already got 50 points!" she said to Jay excitedly.

"For what, you didn't even answer the question, all you did was sit there quietly while I did all the talking," Jay argued.

"That's why she's winning you moron," Dean Ambrose said. "Rule number 1 of how to make a marriage work is that the husband does all the talking while his wife sits down quietly and listens prettily. Give Naomi another 50 points," Dean said to Renee who did just that. "What the total score now babe?"

"Let's see, after the first question Jay has minus 27 points and Naomi has 100 points," Renee replied and Dean scrolled through his iPad.

"What does that mean?" Jay said panicking, "Do we have a bad marriage?"

"Hold on I'm just checking the score sheet that I drew up on my wife's back ten minutes before the meeting started," Dean said. "It just says my wife looks hot from behind, oh well nevermind. Let's just say if it wasn't for Naomi you would have failed your first class at the Marriage Aslyum. It is my strong conclusion that Jay you are a very lucky man to be married to such a quiet, attentive and beautiful woman. It is also my conclusion that Naomi could do better and she should start looking for a new husband right away,"

Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you have a list of potential new husbands for me to choose from?" Naomi said and Jay started to cry.

"Crying in front of your wife? Are you kidding me?" Dean said appalled. "Renee, deduct another 13 points from Jay Uso!"

Renee did so reluctantly. "Jay Uso now has minus 50 points which mean you have failed your first class at the Marriage Asylum," she said sadly. Renee walked over to Jay and handed him a piece of paper with spilled beer stains on it, "Here is your certificate," she said giving Jay the paper.

"To Jay Uso, You are a Bad Husband," Jay said reading the certificate, "You already made this? But I only answered one question?!"

"There's only one question in the Marriage Asylum Jay and you failed to answer it," Dean answered and Naomi crossed her arms and shook her head at Jay appalled.

"Naomi and Jay, you have a bad marriage," Renee Young said.

"Let me see that list of alternative husbands," Naomi said scowling at her husband. "I can't believe you made me lose our first marriage counselling session at the Marriage Aslyum, what am I supposed to tell my parents?!"

"That Dean Ambrose is a lunatic and that we should never have come to this dumbass class!" Jay replied.

"What a sore loser," Dean Ambrose said. "See anyone on that list that you'd be interested in dating?" he asked Naomi.

"Seth Rollins?!" Jay said in shock looking at the list. "But he's already got a wife, he's married to the Boss Sacha Banks!"

"Well after I show him how well Naomi did on her score sheet he might be persuaded to marry her instead and drop Sasha like a bad husband," Dean said and Jay got to his feet angrily.

"Is this what this class is all about, trying to get Seth to break up with Sasha?" he said annoyed. "I knew something was wrong with you Ambrose but this just proves how sick and twisted you really are!"

"You're just mad because you lost and I won," Naomi said getting up to hug Dean and Renee. "Thank you guys this class was very eye-opening. Now I realise that there's more to marriage than just me. Now I know my husband has to be just as good at winning as I am. Winning is something Seth knows all about so I'm a go talk to him, my self-esteem is feeling a bit low,"

"How can your self-esteem be low, you got 100 points!" Jay argued. "If anyone should be going to see Seth Rollins its me!"

"Okay just don't cry in front of him," Naomi said and Jay started to cry much to Dean and Renee's disgust.

"Naomi what were you thinking marrying this guy?" Dean said and Jay ran off to join Seth's self-esteem class which was already in session.

"I don't know I just thought he was cute. If I had taken this class before we got married I would have known better," Naomi said and Dean and Renee gave her a sympathetic hug while Jay cried his eyes out all over Seth Rollins in front of his class, who had no idea what had just happened in the room next door.

Seth was not surprised at all, in fact he had prepared some notes ahead of time to deal with the inevitable damage that was to be caused by Dean and Renee's Marriage Asylum class.

"Don't cry Jay I'm here to help, why don't you have a seat? We were just talking about the pitfalls of taking advice from lunatics who marry Canadians," Seth said and he showed Jay his notes. "See this here? This is a picture of you crying and this is Naomi scowling at you and these two nuts jobs in the back, this is Dean and Renee laughing at you both. Just like they are right now,"

Jay looked through the door and saw Dean and Renee laughing at him and his wife Naomi still scowling at him.

"What do I do now Seth? My wife wants to marry you and dump me!" Jay said.

"Noami's lovely but I'm already taken, she's your wife dude and nothing is going to change that," Seth said. "Never take advice from a man who publicly admits to being a lunatic, or his crazy-ass wife,"

"I heard that!" Renee said from the room next door.

"Do you mind closing the door Jay?" Seth said and Jay closed the door to Seth's class leaving Dean, Renee and his wife Naomi on the other side of it. "Take it seat I was just telling everyone how important it is to have the right people to talk to when things are going wrong. Everyone say hi to Jay Uso,"

"Hey Jay!" all the attendees said and Jay noticed something odd. All the attendees of Seth's self-esteem class were women. He was the only man in the class and that didn't make him feel too good.

"You know what Seth I think I might just go home and cry myself to sleep, I'll see you on RAW next week," Jay said about to leave but Seth wouldn't have it.

"Dude don't leave you can cry here," Seth said.

"In front of all these girls?" Jay asked nervously.

"Dude if you can't cry in front of girls, who can you cry in front of?" Seth said. "I do it all the time – watch this,"

Seth threw himself down on the ground and started balling, suddenly all the attendees crowded around him to make sure he was okay.

"Seth are you alright?" one of the women asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just remembered the last time I had dinner with my parents. I miss those guys so much, family is really important to me you know?" Seth said and the women nodded.

"Yeah me too!" Jay said. "I had dinner with my folks last week, that chicken stew was so good!"

"My parents made me my favourite pasta marinera, I thought I'd never tasted anything like that ever again," Seth said.

"Your parents are the best!" Jay said to Seth.

"No your parents are the best!" Seth said.

"You both have great parents. Let's hear it for Seth and Jay's parents everyone!" one of the attendees said and the women celebrated Jay and Seth who got up and applauded with them.

"Wow I feel so much better now. What was I crying about again?" Jay asked Seth.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we both have cool parents," Seth said and Jay nodded.

"You're right, I'ma call my mom right now and tell her I love her. Thank you Seth, this class is so much better than Ambrose's Marriage Asylum," Jay said. "I don't even want to cry anymore,"

"You cry anytime you want, don't listen to Ambrose he never cries. All he does is bitch," Seth said.

"I heard that!" Dean said.

"Why are you outside the door?" Seth demanded and Jay opened the door to see Renee taking notes and Dean holding Naomi.

"Why are you touching my wife?!" Jay asked enraged.

"I'm comforting her, now that Seth's off the list for being a big old cry baby, she's forced to date Bobby Lashley. Do you know how long its been since she dates one of her own?" Dean said and Jay attacked Dean while Renee continued to take notes.

"Don't you ever touch my wife!" Jay said while pummelling Ambrose.

"Renee, deduct 100 points!" Ambrose said.

"Okay I have deducted the points, Jay Uso is now the worst husband to ever take our Marriage Asylum class," Renee said.

"Get your husband off my husband," Renee said to Naomi.

"Whose side are you on?" Naomi said. "Don't you want me to win?"

"Sure?" Renee said.

"But if I pull my husband off of your husband won't I lose points?" Naomi asked Renee.

"Totally," Renee replied.

"Then let's go grab a bite," Naomi said and Renee and Noami left taking Seth with them.

"Class dismissed!" Seth said leaving with Naomi and Renee who decided to check out Seth's new car while Jay and Dean fought it out for world's worst husband in the NXT building.


	24. Take Me to Church

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Twenty Four – Take Me to Church

Clearwater Baptist Church – Clearwater, FL at 10am

Charlene McKenzie took the arm of Seth Rollins as they walked down to her father's church for the first time ever. It still blew the mind of her friends that Charlene McKenzie was going back to church.  
She hadn't been to church since she was a teenager and she was nervous. Her father was the Senior Pastor of the church and he was over the moon with joy and the return of his only child to his church.

As her fingers surveyed the contours of the arm of Seth's black coat, she felt so nervous she had to concentrate on walking. If Cassidy and Carla were with her they would be laughing at her. Seth was a lot more compassionate than they were. Charlene had always imagined walking with him to church, only not quite like this. As she squeezed his arm one more time Seth finally had to say something to encourage her.

"Relax Mac, your father is going to be so happy to see you," he said to her warmly.

"I know but I don't know what the church is going to say when I walk through those doors, its been so long. I feel so nervous, I'm so glad you're here to support me," Charlene said and she squeezed Seth's arm so hard he could feel the pressure of her fingernails in his skin.

"Ow!" Seth yelled out. "I'm used to girls grabbing my arm Mac but that felt more like when Roman grabs my arm,"

"I'm not that strong, I'm just nervous," Mac said as they arrived at the church door.

"Wow," Seth said noticing all the beautiful people going into the church. Everyone was so well dressed. "Is it always like this?"

"How should I know I haven't been here since I was a teenager," Mac replied.

"Well you should be coming here more often, look how happy everyone is," Seth said and Mac nodded noticing how Seth was smiling.

"You feel right at home here don't you?" Charlene asked him with a smile. "I like the fact that you're comfortable in my home town,"

"Actually, I'm just putting on a brave face for you. To make you feel better about coming to church for the first time in forever. Let's just go in and have a good time, say hi to your dad and hear about how cool Jesus is. How easy is that?" Seth said and Mac took a deep breath. Seth was a lot more comfortable than she was.

"You always make me feel better. Jesus sure took to you didn't he?" Charlene said impressed with Seth's gentle words.

"Jesus is cool, its Randy and Trish Orton that are hard work," Seth said feeling his phone vibrate with yet another message from the Truth Couple. Ever since Bayley Black Heart tried to kill him, they'd taken over from the Anointed Couple as his spiritual guardians to make sure he didn't get killed again. "Those two are just non-stop, but forget about my problems. Let's go inside together,"

"And give my father hope? He thinks we're still seeing each other, he doesn't watch wrestling he has no idea you're married to the Boss," Charlene said.

"So we're friends, what's wrong with a friend taking another friend to church?" Seth reasoned.

"In church, it matters a lot. You're married, people are going to start asking me where my wedding ring is," Charlene said.

"Why would they ask that Mac? We're not married, I am and I have the coolest wedding ring in the world to prove it," Seth said and Mac started to pull off Seth's gold and black wedding ring from off his finger. "What are you doing?" Seth asked pulling his hand away. "Get a hold of yourself MacKenzie, you're over-reacting,"

"I just don't want people to see me going into church with a man I'm not married to. With my reputation, it'll cause problems for my father that aren't his to have. That's not what I want," Charlene said.

"Your reputation?" Seth said frowning and he sat Charlene down on the church bench just outside the doors. "You know what your reputation says about you? You asked God to help me when I was struggling with my prayer life because I couldn't stop looking at you. You could have kept on seducing me but you didn't you stopped. You're a great person MacKenzie, you're not just after me anymore, you want God to be happy with me. You are a great friend Mac, that's your reputation and that's all these people have to know about you okay? Nothing else matters,"

Charlene hugged Seth gratefully. "I do want God to be happy with you, actually no I don't just want God to be happy with you, I want Him to be happy with me too. I behaved so badly over the last few months since we broke up and you've given me a second chance to be a good friend,"

"That's right Mac, you're not just my hot ex-girlfriend, you're my good friend who just happens to be hot," Seth said.

"I like that, okay I'm good! Seth, take me to church!" Charlene said enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am," Seth said extending his now bruised arm to Mac which she took with a confident smile and they headed inside with all the other Sunday morning worshippers.

As they entered the church building they did receive a lot of looks as people slowly started to recognize the beautiful woman on Seth's arm.

There was only one person's recognition she was interested in and that was from the man staring at her from the church alcove with the choir director. It was her father Senior Pastor Charles MacKenzie.

"Hi father," Charlene said to her father as Seth walked over to him with Mac on his arm.

"Charly," Pastor MacKenzie said emotionally. "This must be the angel that brought you back to me, I knew you were a good one,"

Seth blushed, "You remember me," he said.

"Yes, you were the only one of my daughter's ex-boyfriends to resist her. She'd send me text messages wondering why you wouldn't stay over, why you didn't touch her all the time. That's when I knew you were the one who was going to bring her back home. Thank you for treating my daughter with the respect that she deserves," Pastor MacKenzie said to Seth and he extended his hand for Seth to shake.

"He doesn't know that we nearly did it does he?" Seth whispered to Mac.

"No and we're gonna keep it that way, now shake the man's hand already," Mac said to Seth with a smile and Seth did just that before she embraced her father lovingly.

"Welcome home Charly," Pastor MacKenzie said embracing his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks daddy," Charlene said and Seth left them alone to bond while he entered the sanctuary to finish his conversation with Alexa Bliss.

As he entered the sanctuary and took out his cell-phone a church mother saw him from behind the front pew and made a beeline for him. She grabbed him by the neck.

"Ow!" Seth said holding his now sore neck. "First my arm now my neck!"

"No cell-phones in the sanctuary," she admonished Seth.

"But I'm calling a friend to make sure she's okay, isn't that allowed in church?" Seth reasoned rubbing his neck.

"If you're friend was in so much need she would have accompanied you to church. Now put that cell-phone back in your pocket and have a seat young man," the church mother said to Seth firmly and Seth tried to ignore her but she wouldn't move. "Put it away now, or lose it," the church mother warned Seth.

"I think that hat is cutting off the circulation to your brain," Seth said pointing to the huge white hat on the church mother's head.

"I've had this hat on my head for 45 years, you need to recognize when somebody has looked so good for so long and hope and pray to God that the little miss thing that you strutted into God's house with on your arm will look half as good as this when she's a church mother like me," the church mother said proudly.

"Who Mac? Oh she's just a friend and she will always look good, with or without a hat, now if you'll excuse me I have a call to make," Seth said side-stepping the elegant yet bossy church mother.

"That's it, I warned you," the church mother said and she twisted Seth's wrist wrenching his arm behind his back.

"Ow!" Seth cried out and the cell-phone dropped. The church mother took Seth's cell-phone and put it on the altar as Seth tried to shake the feeling back in his hand.

MacKenzie joined him after re-applying her make-up. Re-uniting with her father had been quite an emotional experience but it was good for her soul which was at peace now that she was back at her father's church where she belonged.

"Did you try to use your cell-phone in the sanctuary?" Mac asked Seth. "You know that's against house rules right?"

"I can't feel my elbow, gees that woman is tougher than RAW security," Seth said shaking out his arm. "I was trying to call Alexa to make sure she's okay, we're supposed to be going to New York City later to see Cheyenne Michelle play at MSG, now my phone's on the altar,"

"You ain't getting that back until the end of service," Mac said and Seth's phone started to ring and "Burn It Down!" rang throughout the sanctuary getting everyone's attention as they entered the building.

"Burn it down?" one of the congregants said. "You better turn it off!"

Suddenly the church began chanting "Turn it down! Turn it down! Turn it down!" and Seth turned to the church mother indignantly.

"See what you've done, you did this not me. I just wanted to have a quiet conversation with my friend, now my phone's on the altar and everyone can hear my theme song," Seth told her.

"Your theme song? Who are you?" the church mother asked Seth.

"I'm Seth Rollins, I'm a WWE Superstar," Seth said.

"What does Jesus call you?" the church mother said.

"Prayer Warrior," Seth said.

"Like the Ultimate Warrior, only with a prayer shawl instead of arms tassles and face paint," Mac explained and Seth shook his head at the reference to the WWE Legend.

"Ya'll need to pray I don't get you both kicked out of this church. This is God's house, no cell-phones, theme songs, or wrestling allowed do I make myself clear?!" the church mother said as the congregants started to dance to Seth's theme song.

"Man we need to hear more of that on Sundays," the congregants said coming over to Seth Rollins.

"Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up!" the congregants chanted and Seth laughed as the church mother turned off his cell-phone.

Seth held his stomach with laughter as the congregation started to boo her loudly,  
just like at a wrestling show.

"Y'all need to repent!" the church mother said angrily and she pointed to the altar and Seth looked down at where she was pointing. "Sit there and don't move until after church is over,"

"Gees Mrs. Glee, be nice to Seth this is his first time at my father's church," Charlene said to the angry church mother. "He's a nice guy, he just didn't know about the no cell phones in church rule,"

"Well he does now, sit down boy!" the church mother said to Seth aggressively and Seth sat down without questioning her.

"Yes ma'am," he said and he crossed his legs much to Charlene's amusement. "Hey I'd rather be on the altar than getting spanked over Mrs. Glee's knee,"

"Seth you're a grown man she's not gonna spank you," Charlene said and she sat down next to Seth. "Thank you so much for coming with me to church, I couldn't do this without you. Sasha married well,"

"Could you tell her that for me? She thinks she did me a favour," Seth said and Charlene laughed resisting the temptation to squeeze Seth's leg affectionately, which was easy with Mrs. Glee staring daggers at them both from the front church pew. If they were still dating she would have squeezed a lot more than his leg.

"But life goes on," she said and Seth looked down at his cell-phone while she thought about her dating future. Now that Seth was part of her dating past she had to consider who was next on her dating horizon. For now she would focus on re-building her relationship with her father and her Heavenly Father. If Seth was going to Heaven she definitely wanted to go there too. "My next boyfriend has to be a Christian," she said with certainty and she looked down at Seth's cell-phone. He was reading a text message from Randy Orton. "What's up, is everything okay?"

"No but I don't wanna talk about it," Seth said and he blanked his cell-phone and left it on the altar. Seth's brow rippled with concern and Mac could see that he was getting upset.

"I don't know the Ortons that well but when I was plotting against the DX family with Carla and Cassidy, they were always there to help DX. They've been friends with the DX family for a long time Seth, if you can trust anyone to guide you on your Christian walk, it's the Ortons," Charlene assured him.

Seth rested his head on his knees. "They make me feel stupid," he said heavily. "They think I'm not good at my assignment, like I'm going to make another mistake because of how I feel about Bayley,"

"Then they're right," Charlene said and Seth looked at her softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked her admiring her beautiful face.

"Seth, you can't make sound decisions when it comes to Bayley. You become a totally irrational person, I've never seen you so desperate to help anyone the way you help her. You're so caught up with her, its like, well its almost like..." Charlene stammered but she couldn't find the right words.

"I love it when you stutter," Seth said sweetly and Mac shoved him on the shoulder. "Ow my arm! You're worse than Roman!" he said rubbing his now sore arms.

Mrs. Glee rose to her feet and Charlene followed her finger which was pointing to the space next to her.

"I think I'm in trouble, Mrs. Glee wants me to sit next to her," Charlene said and Seth laughed.

"Then shouldn't you be sitting on the altar with me and my cell-phone?" he said giggling.

"I'm serious Seth, listen to the Ortons. They have a life long track record of being right about stuff no-one else would be able to know about. When it comes to Bayley, you can't trust your own judgement," Charlene said and Seth shrugged it off.

"Gees Mac, you make it sound like I'm in love with Bayley or something," Seth said and sound of thunder suddenly filled the church sanctuary.

"What was that?" Mrs. Glee said looking up and she looked down at Charlene. "That never happened before you brought your boyfriend to this church,"

"He's not my boyfriend Mrs. Glee we're just friends!" Charlene explained.

"Then why was he staring at you like that?" Mrs. Glee asked Charlene.

"Everyone stares at me like that, my reflection has the effect on people," Charlene said.

"Well it doesn't have that effect on me, put this on your head and be quiet. The service is about to start," Mrs. Glee said putting her infamous church hat on MacKenzie's well groomed head.

"But this is your hat Mrs. Glee it wouldn't look right on me," Charlene protested as the big white hat enveloped the top of her head.

"Or anyone else," Seth added and he laughed as Mrs. Glee forced the giant hat on Mac's beautiful head.

"Now nobody can see your face, maybe then your boyfriend will get the breakthrough he desperately needs," Mrs. Glee said to Seth who was suddenly touched by her words. It was the Holy Spirit which Mrs. Glee was full of. Seth wondered if it was the Holy Spirit who had told her to make him sit on the altar. Maybe then he could be delivered from his need to help Bayley and Mac was convinced that he was hiding something. If he was hiding anything, the Ortons were bound to bring it to the surface.

After church Seth was permitted to have his cell-phone back and as Charlene spoke with her father and other church folk after the service, Seth prepared to make his way to New York City to spend the weekend with the Ortons. Before he left he went over to Mrs. Glee and asked her if she had sat him on the altar on purpose.

"Well of course I did, I can see you came to God's house for answers. Not just to hook up with your ex-girlfriend," Mrs. Glee said. Seth was about to protest but he decided to leave it alone, he was much more interested in what she had to say about him than what she had to say about him and Mac.

"Just tell me why you told me to sit on the altar," Seth asked her.

"Because you can't handle what is about to come next," Mrs. Glee said and Seth furrowed his brow.

"Wait-a-minute, you know the future, like the Ortons?" Seth asked her.

"We all have gifts young man. The Holy Spirit is very generous and He told me that you can't handle the Truth," Mrs. Glee said and Seth nodded.

"You're right I can't. To be honest I'd rather put my head in the sand and pretend this whole thing isn't happening. That's probably not very good right?" Seth asked Mrs. Glee.

"The Truth is powerful but so is forgiveness. I don't know who hurt you but you have got to let them go. If you don't you will never get the breakthrough that you need and that person will never be able to let go of you," Mrs. Glee said.

"Wow that hat really is special, thanks Mrs. Glee," Seth said and he hugged the church mother and took a deep sigh. "I guess I'll see you the next time I bring Mac to church,"

"The next time I see you Mac will be long gone. This is what you need to learn young man; people may say they want to change but unless God changes them, they will always go back to the person they were before," Mrs. Glee said and Seth nodded.

"Mrs. Glee you are amazing," Seth said impressed at her word of wisdom. "You are full of Truth,"

"Is that your cell-phone ringing?" Mrs. Glee said raising her eyebrow at the sound of Seth's theme song.

"Sorry, I'll take this outside," Seth said and he suddenly hugged Mrs. Glee again. "The Lord said you're healed,"

"Amen," Mrs. Glee said and she danced around the church in celebration. She had been struggling with her hip all week and Seth prayed for her to be healed and God healed her.

Outside the church Seth finally answered his cell-phone without fear of reprisal, he would soon wish that he hadn't.


	25. Madison Square Garden of Eden

ATM: The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Twenty Five – Madison Square Garden of Eden

Clearwater Baptist Church, Clearwater, FL

Outside the church Seth was taking a phone call he wished he hadn't.

"Hello?" he said to Randy Orton.

"You healed Mrs. Glee," Randy said and Seth balked.

"How did you know her name?" Seth asked in shock.

"God told me her name Seth. Why did you heal her?" Randy asked and Seth realised he was angry.

"I don't know, I just heard the Lord say that she was healed and I told her that she was healed. Is that wrong?" Seth asked nervously.

"Yes it was wrong. You don't heal people Seth, your assignment is to pray for people, not to heal them," Randy said firmly.

"But I didn't heal her, God healed her," Seth argued.

"And you confirmed it," Randy said. "When God heals and a man or woman of God tells a person that they are healed, they are operating in the gift of healing. Your gift is prayer, you were supposed to tell Mrs. Glee to repent because she had sin in her life and if she doesn't repent, her hip will continue to hurt. Now she thinks God healed her because you told her she was healed!"

"So she's not healed?!" Seth said confused. "But she was dancing around the church, how can she not be healed?"

"This is why Trish and me had to take over as your guardian, you don't understand how the gifts of God work Seth. Just because someone is moving around as if they were a track star, doesn't mean that they are truly healed. Healing is as much spiritual as it is physical. What you saw was the physical manifestation of healing but on the inside, Mrs. Glee is still carrying sin in her heart because you did not tell her to repent. Now the enemy will accuse her of having sin and the hip that you said God healed will start to hurt and she'll blame God and start to condemn herself. These are the rules of intercession Seth, you should know this already. The prayer of repentance should be the first thing you lead a believer in, this is prayer 101. Now go back inside that church and tell Mrs. Glee to repent before she gets hurt," Randy said and Seth nodded.

"Okay I'll tell her now," Seth said and he ran back into the church to find Mrs. Glee. He told her to repent and she broke down in tears. She created such a scene everyone stopped their conversations to look at her and Seth felt the weight of being a prayer warrior fall on him. Mrs. Glee was hysterical but Seth had to do what Randy told him to do. He told Mrs. Glee to repent but she just kept crying. He told her to repent again but he was so cognizant of the fact that he was a visitor and Mrs. Glee was a well known church mother that he felt self-conscious. He quickly encouraged himself with 2 Timothy 1:7 "For God has not given us a spirit of fear but of power, love and a sound mind," he recited and he told Mrs. Glee to repent again but this time he was confident and firm and Mrs. Glee was convicted and she repented. After she recovered herself Seth helped her up and smiled. "Are you okay Mrs. Glee?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm a million pounds lighter," Mrs. Glee said and she squeezed Seth on the arm and Seth winced in pain.

"Ow, first Roman, then Charlene, now you. My arm is gonna be in a cast before I get outta here," Seth said rubbing his now even sorer arm.

"Walk me to my car," Mrs. Glee said.

"Let me just say goodbye to the MacKenzies'," Seth said and he walked over to Mac and gave her a hug and shook Pastor Mac's hand.

The church folk talked about Seth as he left with one of the most respected church members in the history of Clearwater.

"Now that was a man of God," one of the congregants said to Pastor MacKenzie. "You need to get him to work here full-time, don't just let him leave and take all that anointing with him,"

"If I had it my way he would have never left in the first place," Pastor Mac said and Mac gulped knowing exactly what her father meant.

"Dad please don't go there. Seth's moved on our relationship is over, he's in love with someone else," Charlene said.

"How could he be in love with another woman as long as you're still walking this Earth?" Pastor Mac said and MacKenzie blushed.

"I love that you have so much confidence in me daddy," Charlene said and they embraced lovingly enjoying the first day together in a long time as father and daughter of Clearwater Baptist church.

Madison Square Garden, New York City, New York, 7pm

Cheyenne was getting ready to perform her latest sonata and while Shawn and the rest of the DX family were unable to attend this time, Seth Rollins and Alexa Bliss were in the building trying to be inconspicuous.

That wasn't easy given the amount of selfies Seth insisted on taking with Bliss causing his twitter feed to blow up with accusations of having an affair with the Blissful One. While Seth found this highly amusing, Alexa was very much in need of a quiet night with a friend. This particular friend was so busy exchanging DM's with his wife Sasha Banks that Bliss found herself having to shush him repeatedly. It didn't help that Banks was in L.A. retweeting all of Seth's selfies while assuring fans that she was still friends with Bliss and trusted her with Seth one hundred percent.

"Ow!" Seth cried out as Bliss elbowed him again. "What's your problem, the concert hasn't even started yet?"

"Will you keep your voice down? Its bad enough we had to come to this dump, I hate New York City," Bliss complained.

Seth showed Bliss his cell-phone, which had not stopped vibrating with notification after notification accusing him of cheating on Sasha with Bliss. "Look at this, people think we're dating this is hilarious," Seth said highly amused.

Bliss narrowed her gaze at Seth's twitter feed, "You got a message from Roman, he thinks you're nuts. Maybe its not such a good idea for us to be seen in public right now," Bliss worried.

Seth rolled his big eyes and waved to Cheyenne who was laughing at all of his selfies with Bliss.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I have to protect you. I can't let you out of my sight, so what if people think we're dating. They obviously have nothing better to talk about," Seth said and he hugged Bliss gently. "The important thing is that you're safe and as long as Buddy's okay with me and you hanging around, what's the problem?"

Bliss nodded, "I just hate the fact that you have to baby-sit me all the time. I mean, I would never be in New York by choice but because of Bayley the only time I can ever come here is if you're with me. This is getting a bit much," she said. "I mean you're cool an all Seth, but I would much rather hang out with Buddy than with you. Stop taking selfies!"

Seth took one more of an angry Bliss face and posted it much to the former Women's Champion's chagrin.

Eventually Bliss calmed down and rested her head on Seth's shoulder and then he took another selfie. "Seth will you stop taking selfies, I'm not even wearing any make up!" Bliss complained.

"Don't worry I've got a filter for that," Seth said and Bliss looked at his filter list. There was one called 'Champions' and when he applied it her face didn't change. "What kind of stupid filter is that Seth? I look exactly the same it didn't do anything,"

"I know," Seth said and Bliss thought about it while cozying up to Seth who wasn't the least bit attracted to her, or any woman that wasn't named Banks anymore. Thanks to Jesus, Seth could just chill with any woman and feel like he was hanging out with Roman and Dean. As the concert started people started to notice that Seth and Alexa were together at MSG and instant photos of the two Superstars started to appear all over social media much to Sasha's amusement. She knew them both very well and she was happy Alexa was spending so much time with Seth and absolutely zero time with Bayley Black Heart.

The concert began and the tone changed to a sweet and pleasant atmosphere. Cheyenne had been playing sonatas to sold out arenas and music halls all over the country. This was her first night in Madison Square Garden and it would be a night she wouldn't forget.

Bliss went to squeeze Seth's sore left arm but she decided not to when she realized the lights were down and he wasn't Buddy. Her deep sigh broke Seth's concentration and he instantly went into intercession mode. He took Bliss's hand and prayed for her, moments later she was comforted and felt totally relaxed and the tension that she felt from being alone in New York with her Christian guardian disappeared. When Seth saw that she was at ease her pulled her towards him wrapping his left arm around her shoulder and they enjoyed the beautiful piano music from the tremendously talented Cheyenne Michelle Michaels Calloway.

"What's wrong with your chest?" Bliss asked Seth as he reached under his black t shirt and rubbed his chest.

"I don't know," he said furrowing his brow. "My chest just suddenly started to hurt,"

Bliss nodded and she reached under his shirt and unleashed a tickle fest causing Seth to laugh out loud getting everyone's attention, most of all Cheyenne's who was now laughing herself.

"SHUSH!" everyone around them said to Seth in annoyance.

"Bliss look what you did? Now everybody's looking at me instead of Cheyenne!" Seth said to Bliss pulling himself away from her annoyed and Bliss responded by taking his selfie and posting it under the heading "Seth makes a scene at MSG and embarrasses Alexa Bliss,"

Cheyenne asked the event organiser to bring Seth and Alexa down to the stage.

"No that won't be necessary, we'll be quiet as long as Alexa can keep her hands off of me," Seth said and Alexa flicked her fingers at him with a playful look and Seth flinched in self-defense.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rollins but Ms Cheyenne Michelle has asked that you be brought closer to her so she can keep an eye on you," the event organiser said to Seth and he shook his head at Bliss who chuckled at his embarassment.

"Serves you right for taking all those selfies of me without my make up," Bliss said and the event orgniser looked at Bliss carefully.

"You're not wearing make up?" he asked her.

"No, why?" Bliss asked him defensively.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he said and Seth watched Bliss shrink back from the compliment which as usual, she wouldn't take.

"Let's go Seth, better not keep HBK's daughter waiting," Alexa Bliss said heavily but she took Seth's arm again and it was clear to the young prayer warrior that she still needed him to support her through her low self-esteem issues of which he had plenty. She led Seth to the stage and they both sat away from the audience but where Cheyenne could see them.

"Are you okay Bliss?" Seth asked her as she stared blankly out at Cheyenne and her elegant grand piano.

"I'm ugly Seth, when are you going to stop trying to make me feel better about myself? As long as I look the way I look, I'll be a loser for the rest of my life. Maybe that's why I'm just Buddy's fiance, he knows I'm not marriage material, I'm just not pretty enough," Alexa replied sincerely and Seth felt his heart fill with pain. It was the pain of Alexa's heart which was on the verge of shattering and Seth once again was there to do damage control. He lowered his head and prayed that Alexa would see herself the way God and everyone else not named Bayley Black Heart saw her. After he prayed Cheyenne turned to Alexa and told her to join her on stage.

"Sit next to me," Cheyenne said and Alexa didn't hesitate to join her not wanting to upset the boss's daughter.

Alexa looked at Cheyenne with a beautiful smile, "That's better," Cheyenne said to her and the audience broke out in applause in celebrtaion of Alexa Bliss."Thiis song is for you. Its called 'Fearfully and Wonderfuly Made from Psalm 139,"

As Cheyenne played one of her favourite songs Alexa turned to look at Seth, the only person she could be around when she was vulnerable. When she couldn't see him she started to panic. "Seth where are you?" she said nervously when suddenly a projection of her face appeared on the stage where Cheyenne was playiing. Selfie after selfie of Alexa Bliss flashed up during Cheyenne's song forcing Alexa to look at herself. Each selfie was from Seth's phone and seeing how many photos he had taken of her really warmed her heart and suddenly she didn't feel so bad about herself.

"Say it Alexa," Cheyenne said and Alexa bit her lip nervously. "Say what's True,"

Alexa's heart started to beat fast and she found herself smiling brightly for the first time in weeks.

"The Truth is, I'm not ugly. The Truth is...I'm, I'm..." Alexa said and she struggled to say what Seth Rollins always told her that she was, it was just a lot easier to say it when he was around to support her. She looked up at the stage and saw the last selfie that Seth had taken of her, she hated it but she loved the person who took it. Seth appeared after quietly praying in a stage closet, his face shining with God's power leaving him weak as always. The sight of him after praying always gave Alexa hope, hope that she would feel the way he felt about her one day. "Beautiful," she said looking at him and he smiled at her while the audience broke out in applause. The song had ended and Alexa had said what Cheyenne wanted her to say.

"That's right Alexa, you are beautiful," Cheyenne said into the microphone and Alexa was surprised as Shawn's' eldest daughter hugged her with so much power Alexa felt like she was being filled up like a sports car at a pitstop. Whatever was filling her was injecting her with so much self –esteem she couldn't stop smiling. After the Phenomenal Hug that Cheyenne Michelle was known for since she was a little girl, Alexa felt like she could walk on the moon.

"That song was amazing, you are so talented Cheyenne," Alexa said to the great pianist with Phenomenal Strength. "I guess I really was supposed to come to New York City after all,"

"I'm glad you came," Cheyenne said and Alexa hugged her not wanting to let her go; there was something so powerful about Cheyenne Michelle, just like Seth Rollins, she felt so much better after being around her. Alexa left the stage and walked over to Seth who was starting to come back to himself after warring in prayer for Alexa Bliss.

"So you finally said it, you said that you're beautiful. Now act like you believe it," Seth said to Alexa.

"I said what?" Alexa said puzzled.

"You said you were beautiful," Seth said and they watched as Cheyenne got a rousing ovation from the audience.

"I didn't, I mean I wasn't..Seth I wasn't talking about myself I was talking about-" Alexa said but Seth was looking at his cell-phone again.

"Sorry Bliss we gotta go, there's an emergency," Seth said and once again Bliss took him by the hand and they let the famous auditorium together.

"What is that all about?" Cheyenne wondered as they left. Seth turned his head and saw that Cheyenne was looking at them as they left MSG.

"No time to explain, we gotta get to the Ortons house now," Seth said to Cheyenne who was holding a celebratory bouquet of red roses.

Bayley Black Heart was what all that was about.


	26. The Black Heart and the Princess

The Bonehead and the Brain - Hunter goes to Peru

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story with the exceptions of Bayley Black Heart, Blinky, Summer, Justice, the ARK Angels of DX, Angelo Jericho, Angela Jericho, Beth Hardy, LC Michaels, Carla McCool. Dan McCool, Charlotte McCool, Charlene "Mac" MacKenzie, Cassidy Montenegro, Brandon Montenegro, Annabel Montenegro, Henry (the Dean of Harvard) and Kendrick Alexander No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Summary: Hayworth goes on a student trip and Hunter decides to tag along leaving Shawn to run DX Inc. Will the sugary side of DX be able to handle the roster on his own?

Chapter Twenty Six – The Black Heart and the Princess

The Enigmatic Hotel, Central Park West, New York City, NY

Bayley was in New York too. She was visiting Stephanie McMahon Hardy who had asked to see her to talk about something important. Bayley was much more interested in what was happening on Seth's twitter page. She had tried to upload some naked pictures of herself to his account but Seth had her blocked.  
As far as she was concerned he was missing out. She was the hottest thing his eyes could ever see, "You will see me naked again Seth, try all you want, I will prove to the world that I'm the one you want to be with. Not Banks, not Bliss, just Bayley Black Heart," she vowed evilly. She kissed Seth's avatar lustfully while Stephanie walked into the hotel room seeing her make out with her cell-phone.

"Hi Bayley thanks for waiting," Stephanie McMahon said as Bayley pocketed her now smudged cell-phone.

"No worries I was just keeping myself occupied while I waited for you," she said licking her lips wishing they were Seth's. Whatever Stephanie wanted to talk to Bayley about had to be important. She was a very busy woman and she never spent time with the DX roster. Bayley was intrigued by her invitation.

"Do you want a drink, maybe cool off a little bit?" Stephanie asked Bayley.

"No I'm good," Bayley said as Stephanie sat down opposite her on an expensive leather couch.

Stephanie had a calm and confident look on her face. Her dark hair looked great but her green eyes were bouncing with mischief. "You're probably wondering why I invited you here and the answer is simple. I just wanted to know how you were doing. The last time I saw you things were a little crazy.  
Are you still taking your clothes off in front of men, for free?" Stephanie asked Bayley who laughed.

"No, just one but that's not really any of your business," Bayley said and Stephanie laughed.

"So you really do like Seth Rollins," Stephanie said and she shook her head. "I'm sorry Bayley I don't get why you like him so much,"

"Well like I said, its not really any of your business now is it?" Bayley said and she got to her feet. "Is this really why you wanted to see me, to talk about my love life?"

"I'm sorry, are you really in love with Seth Rollins? I thought you just wanted to you know, mess around with him?" Stephanie said and Bayley laughed.

"You can't mess around with a guy like Seth, guys like Seth have to be pursued with ruthless aggression," Bayley said and Stephanie's face lit up at the sound of those two words.

"I like your attitude Bayley, I just don't understand why you're wasting it on a guy like Seth Rollins.  
What could you possibly see in him outside of a physical encounter or a one night stand?" Stephanie said, she didn't think much of Seth at all.

"You don't get it Steph and to be honest you shouldn't get it. I've known Seth for a lot longer than I've known you and he is worth all of my time and effort, especially now that he's made the biggest mistake of his life by marrying Sasha Banks and hanging out with Alexa "Fat Ass" Bliss. He needs me in his life now more than ever before, he just can't see things clearly because of all the trash in his life.  
The minute I take out that trash, he'll see me for the prize I am and he'll come back home to Bayley Black Heart," Bayley declared and Stephanie listened intently.

"Wow Bayley, I totally underestimated you. I never thought you were the kind of woman to go after something so passionately, I still don't understand why you like Seth so much but I respect your determination," Stephanie said and she came closer to Bayley. "What do you say we work together to get Seth?" Stephanie asked her and Bayley smiled.

"With your resources and my genius that would be the super pairing of the year. You're damn right I want your help!" Bayley said excitedly.

"You mentioned the word "home", you said you wanted Seth to come home to you. Your home is NXT right?" Stephanie said.

"Right," Bayley nodded.

"Well Bayley I think the way to get Seth is to make him homeless," Stephanie said and Bayley nodded.

"I like the way this is going keep talking," she said in focus.

"I mean let's face it the only reason Seth is getting all this attention from the ladies is because he's Seth "Freakin'" Rollins right? Well what if there was no Seth "Freakin'" Rollins? What if Seth was just a normal guy who paid bills and hung out with his family on weekends?" Stephanie said. "My ex-husband is the reason Seth is where he is today but if we could take that all away from him, he wouldn't be Seth Rollins anymore. All that influence, all that fame would be gone and it would all go to the new owners of the WWE and NXT. Bayley, together, we could run this business. You could be more than just Bayley, you could run your own development and I could make sure you had the financial backing to do it,"

Bayley's mouth dropped open and she started to salivate, "So if Seth wanted to wrestle, he would have to ask us for permission to work?" Bayley asked Steph.

"Yes, we'd own him, or more accurately, I'd make sure that you were in charge of his contract and development. He'd never be allowed to move a hair unless you said so, you could control his schedule, the house shows he works on weekends, Bayley you could run his life. Effectively, you'd be his road wife and the two of you would be inseparable," Stephanie said.

"Can I have my own office?" Bayley said.

"Of course you can have your own office Bayley, maybe you and Seth could work late nights if you know what I mean," Stephanie said implicitly.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean, I'd have him all to myself and if he tries any of that sexual harassment nonsense I'll just threaten him by beating the crap out of Alexa Bliss. Stephanie you're a genius, this is the solution I've been waiting for!" Bayley said.

"Okay so you're in?" Stephanie said.

"Oh I'm in, I'm all in!" Bayley said.

"Easy Cody Rhodes, now all I have to do is get NXT away from Hunter. If you torment Alexa Bliss to the point where she tries to take her life, I could bring a lawsuit against DX for unsafe work environment. You think you could get Alexa to attempt to take her life?" Stephanie said.

"Of course, I nearly did it a few weeks ago. She was gonna throw herself out of Sleeping Beauty's castle at Disneyland," Bayley said.

"So what happened, why didn't she do it?" Stephanie asked.

"Seth saved her," Bayley said pouting.

"Why, does he like her or something?" Stephanie asked Bayley.

"No he's her guardian, he protects her from me," Bayley explained.

"I don't understand, this must be another ATM thing. Well the first thing we need to do is get Alexa away from Seth. You threaten her, I'll take care of Seth," Stephanie said and Bayley nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Bayley asked her. "What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say after we've succeeded at our plan, you won't be the only one who gets what she wants," Stephanie said.

"Is this about Hunter? Are you in love with him?" Bayley asked Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess laughed.

"No Bayley, he's in love with me and after we take over NXT – no pun intended, I'm going to prove it and then I'm going to use it to destroy him and the DX family and anyone else who tries to stop me," Stephanie said.

"But not Seth, you leave him alone Stephanie. If you hurt him I'll cut your face in half," Bayley threatened Stephanie and the McMahon heiress stepped back in fear. She's never been so frightened of a woman in her life and she loved it.

"I'm going to enjoy working with you Bayley," Stephanie said and she extended her hand for Stephanie to shake.

"That's Bayley Black Heart," Bayley corrected her and she shook Stephanie's hand with a look of malevolence that was mirrored in the face of the woman that she had just come into an evil agreement with.

The Ortons, New York City, New York

Randy Orton was in his kitchen crying as Seth came down from his guest bedroom to get something to drink.

"Hey Randy," Seth said not realizing Randy was crying. Seth obliviously opened the refrigerator door slamming against Randy's arm causing the Legend Killer to cry out.

"Ow!" Randy said grabbing his arm as Seth reached for the drink inside the fridge. "Seth what is wrong with you, watch what you're doing,"

"I'm sorry you were just standing there why didn't you move?" Seth asked Randy and then he got a good look at the former WWE Champion's face. "Randy what's wrong?" Seth asked seeing the tears falling down Randy's cheek.

Seth put down the drink and hugged Randy and he hugged Seth back, "I was upstairs with my wife and Alexa came into our bedroom. She gave her life to Jesus Christ, she said she wanted to be just like him and it was because of what happened at Madison Square Garden. She said that night change her life and that she wanted to be filled with as much power as you and Cheyenne have,"

Seth couldn't believe it, "Are you saying, I led someone to Jesus Christ?" Seth asked Randy and The King's Oracle nodded.

"Congratulations Seth, you did it. You completed your assignment to Alexa Bliss, I'm so proud of you and that's why I'm crying. I know following my instructions has been hard for you but now you can see why I've been so hard on you. I knew that if you would stick with her, you'd win her to Christ and you did Seth, you saved her life and now she'll live forever. Bayley Black Heart will never get to her now, aren't you happy about that?"

Seth was beyond words, he'd never led anyone to Christ before it was a whole new experience for him. "So now what?" he asked Randy and Randy laughed at Seth.

"Now what? Seth this is the greatest thing that could have happened to Alexa, throw a party, go on a cruise. Alexa Bliss just became a Born Again Christian, its time to celebrate Rollins!"

Randy did a back-flip followed by a split and Seth picked up his drink and went back to his guest bedroom. He sat down on his bed and thought about what Randy just told him, after a few minutes it finally sank in and his glass filled up with tears of joy.

"Now Bayley will never hurt Alexa, God this is awesome!" Seth said and he praised the Lord and then he called Sasha and told her the good news with tears in his eyes now too.

Trish had tears in her eyes as-well as she encircled Alexa Bliss's head with her hands, kissing the top of her head as she lay asleep basking in the newness of her Christian conversion. Bliss had fallen asleep on Trish's bed after the Truth Couple led her in the prayer of salvation and rejoiced with her moments ago.

After wiping the tears from her eyes she went into Seth's room where the Prayer Warrior was talking to his wife about Alexa's new found faith in Jesus Christ. His eyes were brimming with tears as Sasha filled his ears with commendation building him up with praise and encouragement and affection like she always did. Trish could hear Sasha's tearful support and praise for her husband through Seth's cell-phone, it was the way she felt about Randy when he stepped out in faith and yielded results like this. Trish heard Sasha tell Seth that she was proud of him and Seth's head was filled with the sound of angels rejoice over what had happened to Alexa Bliss tonight.

"I love you so much Sasha," Seth said and Trish smiled widely at the declaration of love. "See you soon,"

Seth hung up and got to his feet surprised to see Trish standing by the door smiling at him.

"Congratulations on your first conversion Seth," Trish said to the young Christian. "You passed your test with flying colours. In the morning after you've gotten over how momentous this news is, I wanna talk you through the next stage of your development,"

Seth nodded, "I can't wait, thanks Trish. You look beautiful by the way,"

Trish was taken by surprise at the compliment then she got the revelation of why Seth said that she was beautiful, "Thank you Seth," she said and Seth came over to her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Thank you for taking the compliment," Seth said and he kissed Trish on the head and they hugged with joy for Alexa whose life as a Christian was about to take off with flying colours.

_The Bonehead and the Brain will continue in Angry Confetti._


End file.
